Infamous Gold
by Maxwell Jack
Summary: The Jellicle ball has passed. The younger cats have grown and Demeter has calmed down a bit, seeing as Macavity hasn't been around as much. But who is this new queen? And what clue does she hold to Demeter's past? Really want to know? R&R^_^
1. Prologue Demeter's past

Disclaimer; you guys all know this part. Of course, I don't own the cast of Cats, nor do I own the scripts, the words, anything that appears in the film or on the stage. The words themselves belong to the esteemed P.S. Eliot and everything else goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber. The few things that belong to me are my original characters.  
  
As for my title, Infamous Gold? The title will become apparent as the story progresses so be patient please.  
  
Attention all flamers! Before you even think about sending me something on fire, please make it a bit dignified. Watch the language and only criticize if you can do better.  
  
And here it is. What you've been waiting (or not waiting) for. Infamous Gold!  
  
~**Prologue**~  
  
Demeter twisted away from him again. She hissed, showing her teeth to her captor. He cuffed her across the face, knocking her sideways. He pounced and pinned her to the floor.  
"Let me go!" she cried. "You've taken what you want and more! There is no reason for me to stay here."  
"But you will, Demeter," he growled. "You won't leave me."  
She struggled against his strong paws until she was glaring into his evil yellow eyes. "I will!" She thrashed and managed to free herself from him. The cry of a lone kitten could be heard in the silence that followed. He watched her go and shouted at her fleeing form.  
"I will return for you Demeter!" She didn't turn back. "Beware, for I will have you!"  
Demeter fled from Macavity's dwelling, running faster as she heard the cry of a kitten pierce the night. If there were cats out now, she'd be questioned more than ever. She had to find her sister. She kept imagining that she heard footsteps behind her and tears streamed from her eyes as she thought of Macavity. She remembered how he'd been before.  
{FLASHBACK} "Your voice has called me to you, Demeter," said the wild looking cat by the edge of the junkyard.  
"I didn't know you were there!" Demeter cried, embarrassed. "How long have you been listening?" She had been singing a song about how lonely she felt.  
"Does it matter?" the wild one asked her. "I will fill that space in your heart, Demeter. Your voice has caused me to love you. I followed the sweetness of it to the face to match and I am hooked. Allow me to make you complete as you so wished in that beautiful song." He held out a dark paw. Without thinking, Demeter placed her delicate paw within his and he pulled her off into the darkness.  
"Who are you?" she asked him as they ran over the intermittently strewn junk.  
"I am Macavity. I live on the outskirts of the yard." This was before he was involved in crime so the name meant nothing to Demeter.  
They stopped and Demeter looked up into his wild features, already falling for his wild charm and strong sense of adventure. She smiled cutely, her kitten like face still a bit childish, only having been a queen for a little while. Macavity pulled her against his chest and kissed her passionately. Demeter was hooked to him.  
She stayed with him for the equivalent of two human years and tried to deter him from getting involved with nefarious deeds but her work was for nothing. He was attracted to the thrill of crime and soon had become the most notoriously known cat in the tribe. She still loved him but he began to be rough and very short with her, often throwing her into walls or beating her. Love can only hold so much and Demeter was not a particularly stable cat. She eventually broke. Her mind was in so much pain that she had forgotten that she had left something behind in Macavity's lair that would come back to haunt her indirectly. 


	2. Chapter One Family Ties

~**Chapter I ( Family Ties**~  
  
The beginning of this chapter is and outline for who is related (in this fic) to whom.  
  
Of course Old Deuteronomy, to start with the source, if you remember had nine wives (as told by Tugger) and through all these come three cats known as Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, and of course, the thespian Gus. These three "got together" so to speak with three other cats. Jennyanydots with the esteemed cat about town, Bustopher Jones. Skimbleshanks, the railway cat, and the lilycat Jellylorum. And the last, Gus with Grizabella. (Maybe the reason he's so broken down because Grizabella first left, then left again.)  
To Bustopher and Jenny came six boys and one girl. From oldest to youngest, we have Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, Rumpleteazer, Mistofolees, Plato, and Victor. (This is a clue to why Rumpleteazer is such a tomboy. She grew up with six toms.)  
To Skimble and Jellylorum came five girls and two toms. From oldest to youngest, we have Bombalurina, Mungojerry, Demeter, Admetus, Jemima, Etcetera, and Victoria.  
The last again is Gus and Griz. There are four girls and four toms. Having left after they were born, Grizabella's children are rather distant from her when she returns. From oldest to youngest, we have, Cassandra, the twins Coricopat and Tantomile, Asparagus (the younger), Exotica, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Electra.  
Though many of these cats seem to be cousins, they are rather distant for the three cats that are their source were never from the same wife of Deuteronomy. Macavity is an outsider, not connected to them. He is one of Deuteronomy's grandchildren but the link is ignored, a sort of cat excommunication.  
  
Glad to clear that up before any confusion ensued. Speaking of ensuing. . . here's the rest of the chapter.  
  
Demeter ran off into the night and Macavity cursed to himself. He didn't dare go after her now. She'd wake the whole junkyard and they'd come out and kill him for sure. He'd kept Demeter to himself for a little over a year and had messed around a bit, even with Bombalurina. They would both be terrified of him now. Wasn't that what he wanted? Everyone terrified of him? He shook his head in disgust.  
"She wasn't strong enough for me," he told himself. "I need a queen who will play just as rough as I do."  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Bombalurina slept in the trunk of an abandoned car, her younger sister Jemima curled up on the front seat under the wheel. Bombalurina liked it here because she could close the trunk partially and still trigger it to let her out when she wanted out. She turned over in her restless sleep and knocked her head against the spare tire. Opening her eyes, she heard the mewling of a queen far off somewhere. She was about to go back to sleep when from the voice she discerned her name.  
"Bombi!" the voice cried piteously. "Bombi, where are you!?"  
She raised the trunk lid and peered out into the darkness. 'It could be a trap devised by Macavity,' she thought. Then she saw Demeter trudging through the mess near the old bungalow. She never gave a thought to traps after that. Bombalurina jumped form the trunk and raced over to Demeter.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" she said as she skidded to a halt beside the lamenting Demeter.  
"Get me inside!" she cried. "Somewhere safe! He may be after me!"  
Bombalurina wanted to ask who but she knew that if anyone were after her sister, it'd be best to get her to a safer place before asking questions. They raced back to the old car where Bombalurina jumped into the backseat, followed shortly by Demeter.  
Jemima perked her head up over the seat and gasped when she saw Demeter. She nodded silently when Bombalurina told her to hit the locks on the doors. The gaps in the windows were large enough that the queens could make it through but small enough that most toms couldn't.  
"Okay honey," Bombalurina started. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm free of him!" Demeter gasped, tears falling freely. "Free of Macavity."  
The two sisters listening hissed at the mention of the name.  
"What happened?" Jemima asked timidly.  
"I'm not really sure," Demeter answered after a slight pause. "I . . . can't seem to . . . remember!"  
"What?" Bombalurina asked incredulously. "How can you not--"  
"I don't know!" Demeter cried loudly. She winced; afraid her cry might have alerted someone. Her eyes dropped and she whispered. "I feel like I've left something there that is crucial but I can't quite place it. I keep hearing this cry in my mind as I try to remember and then all I see is Macavity with a gigantic grin on his dark face. Then I smell the catnip he always kept nearby and my mind goes blank."  
"I think you've just had too many events with Macavity. Maybe its trauma," Jemima suggested quietly. "It could just be your mind missing him."  
Demeter didn't answer. Bombalurina curled up with her and purred her to sleep as tears fell from her closed eyes. Right before she drifted off, she muttered a thanks.  
"Don't mention it, honey," Bombalurina whispered. "What are sisters for?"  
  
I hope everyone likes this, though I know there will be those few who think I'm an insane weirdo. Go ahead. Flame me! I dare you! Just remember to keep the language a little on the moderate side, okay. And reviewers; I love you people. Criticize me! I need that more than I need compliments! ~Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter Two ReEstablishing Relationships

Chapter Two( Re-establishing Old Friendships  
  
The sun seemed to have risen earlier this morning for Demeter. She was used to living under a large rubble heap where the sun did not penetrate until at least ten. It was about 6:30, not that she knew the number.  
She woke when the light hit her eyes and she sat up from Bombalurina's lap and stretched. It actually felt wonderful to be in the junkyard rather than with Macavity. Bombalurina smiled at her as Demeter turned to look her sister in the eye.  
"Morning!" Jemima said perkily as she jumped up from the front seat. "You look much better today, Demeter!"  
"Thank you, little one," she told the younger cat.  
"I have an idea," Bombalurina piped suddenly. Her sisters looked at her in question.  
"Maybe a little fun with the others will help you forget the anxiety created by Macavity." Bombalurina was going somewhere with these antics. "There is a little get together going on tonight that, to tell you the truth, we didn't think we'd be seeing you at. Everyone will be mighty glad to see you back and I'm sure they'll do all they can to protect you from Macavity."  
"Don't say his name," Demeter whispered. "He might hear you!"  
The three went back to sleep, basking in the sun pouring through the dirty windows of the busted car.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
As promised, that night came down with the expectation of merrymaking. The two younger cats followed Bombalurina to a part of the junkyard where several cats were already munching on catnip and other delicacies either stolen from somewhere or found.  
Demeter clung to Bombalurina though Jemima went off to find her friends. Several cats recognized her but not many came near. There was a tom with a brilliant golden mane running from a few kittens that looked familiar. Bombalurina snagged him rather roughly and whispered something in his ear. He grinned seductively at her and raced off before the kittens could catch him.  
"Who's that?" Demeter asked.  
"You don't remember?" Bombalurina gasped incredulously. "He's only the hottest cat in this place. The only cat with an article in his name, The Rum Tum Tugger."  
"Okay," Demeter said. "And what did you tell him?"  
"I gave him a message to give to Munkustrap," she answered as they neared a table. "You'll find out what it is." She snagged a bit of nip and popped it into her mouth.  
Demeter continued to follow Bombalurina around until a cockney accent jarred her from her sister. There were two striped felines arguing over a bauble of shiny proportions and Demeter recognized one of them almost instantly.  
She smiled and took a running leap, landing on the shoulders of her brother, Mungojerry.  
"Whot the--, who the--, git off a me! Teaza' 'elp me git 'em off, will ya!"  
"Mungojerry!" Demeter exclaimed. "It's me!"  
"Hoy, Demi!" he shouted in surprise. "You're 'ere! 'ow'd you git away frum 'at bloke M'cavty? Oi thought Oi'd ne'er see ya 'gain!"  
"'oose'at, Jerry?" the smaller cat asked. She had a rather childish expression on her face that made her look like she'd been caught with her hand in a cookie jar.  
"Hoy, its me sista!" he told her excitedly. "She's beck!"  
"Beck from M'cavty? Dint we do a bi 'o work fo'im a whoil beck?" she asked.  
"Oi believe we did, Teaza! 'E won'ed ta jip us frum our pay, lest oi rememba!"  
Demeter left the two to gab by themselves and got bumped as a tom rushed past. It was Tugger. He turned and grinned at her, tipping an invisible hat. He continued running and Demeter turned to find several kittens following him. One of them was Jemima. She stopped and waved, grabbing Victoria and Etcetera. They recognized Demeter and ran up to tackle her.  
"Demi! You're back! I've missed you so much!" the little Victoria purred. Etcetera was so happy to see her that she couldn't even speak. She just squealed in excitement and didn't even see Tugger sneaking away. He winked at Demeter and mouthed a thanks, disappearing up a tree.  
"Attention all cats!" a voice commanded. All eye swung to the center of the clearing where a black and white striped cat stood on point, his ears erect and his eyes alight.  
"What do you want, Munkustrap?" Tugger shouted playfully from the tree.  
"I would think you'd know," he told his younger brother. "Seeing as you gave me the message."  
Munkustrap turned back to the rest of the Jellicles and began. "A while ago, before the time of Macavity's nefarious deeds, there was a queen who lived amongst the reeds. Her voice cut through to a toms heart, owing then to her next minutes depart. She had left for awhile, her voice for a time hidden. No-one knew to where, but the cry of a frightened kitten. That queen has returned, from the depths of Jellicle despair. She stands now under Tugger's tree, the one Demeter fair." Cheers emanated from the cats and Munkustrap moved smoothly over to Demeter. He held out his paw and pulled her to the center of the clearing.  
"Now," he said aloud. "I know that a lot of cats have recognized her tonight and not bothered to speak to her because of where she has been kept. I now tell you that nothing that has happened to her will ever happen again. I pledge to protect you from that fiend." He bowed and licked her paw.  
"I as well," sounded a voice from the entrance to the junkyard. Attention moved to Skimbleshanks, Demeter's father. "I should have been there to protect you, dear." Soon, toms and queens alike were calling out encouragement. Jellylorum ran to her daughter and enveloped her in a hug in which all the Jellicles contributed. 


	4. Chapter Three Realizations in the Midst ...

Sorry for a bit of confusion. The first few chapters took place before the Jellicle ball of Grizabella. This chapter takes place right before Macavity returns as Deuteronomy.  
  
~**Chapter three( What a fight reveals**~  
  
Bombalurina and Demeter stood back to back under a barrage of frightening noises. They had just finished describing to anyone listening everything Macavity stood for. The noises surrounding them froze them into a type of stupor for they knew if they moved, Macavity would know where they were.  
They slowly looked at each other and relaxed, the clamorous fear having passed. Suddenly, Old Deuteronomy emerged from a dark corner in the junkyard and moved towards them slowly.  
The rest of the cats appeared form their hiding places to mob Deuteronomy as he ambled his way to the center of the yard. Demeter was one of the first to touch his shedding pelt and as soon as she did, she knew something was once again amiss. Deuteronomy caressed her neck under her chin and she was certain.  
"Macavity!" she screeched, the hair on her back rising. She hissed and turned to flee but the rest of the Jellicle tribe was in her path. She heard that unmistakable laugh and felt wind on the back of her neck as Macavity unveiled himself. He grabbed her around the waist as the rest of the Jellicles ran in fear.  
"NOOO!" she screamed. Macavity threw her over his shoulder and turned to run. He did not get far for in his path was Munkustrap and a little farther back, Alonzo.  
"You are actually going to fight me?" he asked the black striped cat.  
"I promised I would," Munkustrap answered nobly. Demeter pushed herself off Macavity's shoulder and landed painfully behind him. She was helped off to the side by Mistofolees and Victoria. He didn't try to stop her, but rather sprinted in Munkustrap's direction, colliding with him.  
Demeter cowered in her youngest sister's arms, feeling cowardly about running from her former love. She watched in terror as Munkustrap fought Macavity, the latter not faring as well as she hoped.  
It was not until a blow cut Munkustrap across the face that her heart gave a stutter like an old car and flared to life. Macavity sent Munkustrap across the yard, the defeated skidding to a halt. He was wounded but a few toms were tending to him. Alonzo was facing off with Macavity and Skimbleshanks leapt into the fray, landing a beautiful kick to Macavity's side, sending the Napoleon of crime flying. There were cheers coming from various niches in the wall of junk near the old bungalow as Macavity stumbled to his feet and tripped off into the night.  
Demeter watched him as he fled and realized he wasn't finished yet. He ascended the adjacent junk pile and sprang into the air, his powers of levitation being uniquely his. He grabbed a hold of two abandoned car jacks and knocked them together, causing a great explosion. In the flash, Demeter could see that the cords attached to the metal jacks were also attached to the power lines bordering the junkyard. The lights went out with Macavity's laugh falling in a decrescendo menacingly until no sound could be heard.  
Demeter left Victoria's gentle purring and scampered over to where Munkustrap lay curled in a ball of pain. She shooed the other toms aside and began licking his wounds. She thought he was unconscious and bent over him, whispering apologies.  
"It's my fault that you're hurt," she purred into his ear. "I'm so sorry, Munkustrap. Please don't die." A tear fell from her eye onto his shiny coat. His breathing had become more labored.  
She closed her eyes and hoped that he would make it. She thought she felt him fading when a sandpaper-textured tongue grazed a scratch on her cheek. She opened her eyes to find Munkustrap staring up at her with a moonlit gaze. She hadn't felt it but she was bleeding from a cut on her face. He cleaned it as she stopped up the wounds on his side.  
An awkward moment came when he finished with her face and pulled back just enough to stare her in the eyes again. She looked up from his wound and noticed that they were but a few inches apart.  
"There was no need to apologize," he whispered to her, the space between them threatening to close. "I told you I would protect you at any cost." He closed the distance and their mouths met. Demeter felt whole once again, for the space left vacant by Macavity had just been moved into by the wounded Munkustrap.  
Etcetera, Victoria, Electra, and Jemima giggled as the two continued, oblivious to those around them. Tugger had a grin on his face that could have lit up the yard again if he wanted it too. Of course, he knew a better way of relighting the place.  
(He then goes into his song about the magical Mr. Mistofolees in which both the lights and Old Deuteronomy are restored)  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
The Jellicles watched in wonder as Grizabella ascended the stairway to the Heavyside layer. Demeter opened her eyes even wider as she witnessed the old cat leaving and she smiled up into the mist, her face becoming one beautiful light in a see of shining Jellicle faces.  
As Grizabella disappeared into the mist and the stairway faded away, not to be seen until the next year, Demeter felt a strong arms around her waist. She turned her glass green eyes in the direction of the arms' owner and met the eyes of Munkustrap once again.  
"Yes," she purred in utter contentment. He smiled and rubbed his haunch against her shoulder. She was going to live with Munkustrap in one of the old bungalow rooms, far away from her old home under the rubbish pile.  
She blinked as thoughts of the pile came to her mind. Macavity, of course, was part of these thoughts but there was something else. She thought of the entrance to the pile and a cry entered her mind, filling her with terror. Macavity's wild face flashed across the back of her eyes and she almost cried out.  
She opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them, to find Munkustrap and Tugger staring at her from above. She must have dropped to the ground when she triggered the memory.  
She watched blankly while Tugger looked at his brother and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You'd better make her forget Macavity fast, if you know what I mean."  
Munkustrap gave Tugger a look that said plainly 'Watch it.' Tugger ignored the look and went to terrorize Bombalurina, which seemed to be his latest hobby. Munkustrap helped Demeter to her feet and apologized for his brother's impudent remarks.  
They arrived at the back window of the bungalow in a few minutes, making it through the shattered glass by leaping from the top of an old bureau.  
As she snuggled against the warmth of Munkustrap's chest, Demeter thought to herself, 'Finally, I'm home.' 


	5. Chapter FourBrilliant Stranger, Embarras...

Hello, invisible people who read my stories. The first chapter I wrote has a BIG mistake in it. (probably due to the fact that I was half asleep while writing it.) It said P.S. Eliot, which in reality, is T.S. Eliot. I am stupid and you can all kill me. (if you can catch me that is ^-^.  
  
NEWS! I am aware that I keep switching tenses. Note to readers; the story itself is in the past tense, the intro explaining the chapter like the few paragraphs below are in the present tense.  
  
~**Chapter Four( Brilliant Stranger and an Embarrassed Tom**~  
  
It is quite a while after we left off last. The kittens such as Victoria and Etcetera are now new queens and are more mature, though still dashing after Tugger's lean body once in awhile when he goads them into it. Overall, the Jellicles have returned to a normal life. Macavity has stopped making his appearances, much to Demeter's relief, and she has settled in with Munkustrap. Everything, for the moment, is as normal as can be.  
  
~*~  
  
Mistofolees, Plato, Tumblebrutus, Victor, and Pouncival were tossing an old burst volleyball around a clearing in the junkyard and the new queens were watching with animated interest, Victoria eying Mistofolees with a new interest. She had always been his best friend and knew that she shouldn't endanger that friendship by letting her feelings get any deeper so she just settled for quaintly staring at him as he played with the other toms.  
Etcetera was grooming her paw, the transition into a queen having calmed her enthusiasm a bit. She thought the game was boring, as most human women find the sports their men enjoy watching do, and was about to leave to find something that would hold her attention, when the ball careened into her abdomen, knocking her off of the pile of rubbish the few queens had been balanced upon. She screamed, her voice a shrill cry amongst the shouts of the toms. Victoria looked over the edge of the pile, her white fur glimmering. Etcetera managed to turn herself, like all cats, and land on her feet, but she staggered and fell against the bas of the pile when she tried to walk.  
Victoria leapt down to help her sister and almost got crushed as two toms followed her over the cusp. Mistofolees and Victor helped Etcetera to sit up and Victoria watched as her sister slowly became stable. The ball had hit her right in the stomach, making her a bit queasy for a time. She had the appearance of someone about to faint.  
"I'll go get the ball," Victoria volunteered. "I don't think you need my help." She stood and scampered off.  
"Wait for me!" Mistofolees piped. He stood with all the fluid grace a cat possesses and followed her. They entered a dark part of the junkyard and their voices became hushed.  
"You shouldn't go by yourself," he scolded. "Macavity could be about."  
She scoffed and ran on ahead, mentally congratulating herself when he ran to keep up with her.  
"Don't laugh," he whispered. "Macavity is dangerous enough that I was afraid to follow you here. We're close to his lair."  
"If you're so afraid," she sneered over her shoulder. "Why are you here?" Of course, she was fishing for that particular line that would signal her to move in or not. As usual, the male is oblivious, and Mistofolees was no different.  
"I'm here because I can beat him with my magic!" he announced proudly. He ducked, afraid that someone might have heard him.  
"I think Macavity's old or something," Victoria said boldly as she bent to pick up the ball. It was resting upon another pile of trash that moved slightly when she lifted the ball. "He's not showed up lately. Maybe he's dead."  
Just then, the pile of trash erupted in an explosion of decomposing leaves and discarded rubbish. Victoria yelped and leapt into the arms of Mistofolees, who was paralyzed in fear.  
"Macavity!" she screamed.  
"Oh no!" a voice cried in peril. "Not already! I can't be found yet! I have to find-" whoever was under the pile crashed into the duo with the volleyball. The three of them went crashing to the ground in a fit of waving paws and thrashing hind legs.  
When the leaves and other particles of miscellaneous junk had settled, Victoria looked up to find Mistofolees with another queen clasped to his chest. His eyes were shut tightly and he was trembling. The queen looked at him with wide green eyes, continuously blinking them in confusion. Jealousy flared up in Victoria as she watched the pair. She cleared her throat and Mistofolees opened his eyes. He blinked in confusion as well when he saw the new queen and quickly pushed her off his chest. He slide beside Victoria and they both scrutinized the newcomer.  
She sat on her legs with her front paws between her knees, her head cocked slightly to the right. She was a rich golden color with a snow-white fringe on her shoulders, head, and around her wrists. Her tail was white but ended in a golden brush of color.  
"Who are you?" Mistofolees asked curiously.  
"Where's Macavity?" she asked, a bit wary. She strangely didn't look frightened but more like she was tired of something. She kept looking over her shoulder, expecting something to come bursting from the bordering trees.  
"He's not here," Victoria explained. "We thought you were him but you turned out to be someone else, then Mistofolees thought you were me, but you really weren't and then . . ." Victoria successfully confused herself. She scratched her head while the other queen scampered off in the direction that the other two came from.  
"We can't stay here," she whispered. "It's too close to the danger zone. Trust me." she jumped up over the pile of trash, a phenomenal leap even for a Jellicle. The others ran around the pile until they met her in front of it. The other Jellicles were occupied and the three were alone for the moment.  
"So who are you?" Victoria asked rather abruptly.  
The queen looked shocked for a moment but answered her simply. "I am Sophanispa."  
"That's it?" the white queen asked disappointedly. "Where are you from?"  
"I am a Jellicle, if that was what you were getting at," the golden cat answered a bit offended. "As for my home, it is nonexistent. I will not go back there."  
With Jellicles, a cat not wishing to speak more than what they wish to have known is accepted and not further questioned, so Sophanispa's abrupt halt on the subject was not something suspicious.  
Just then, Victor and Etcetera came back over to the pile. Etcetera looked much better and was even happily bouncing along behind Victor as they approached. She sat down beside Sophanispa, not even realizing that she'd never seen her before. Victoria wondered how it felt to be that absent minded.  
"Who are you?" Victor asked her enthusiastically.  
"Sophanispa," she told him, looking up at him blankly from her seat on the floor.  
"Where'd you come from?" he asked, looking her up and down as if scrutinizing prey.  
"Somewhere best left unsaid," she told him stiffly, raising one of her brushstroke eyebrows in annoyance.  
"All right," he sighed, raising his front paws in truce. "None of my business. Not unless you kill anyone."  
She grinned mischievously. "You won't mind it if I do. My target would be someone worth killing. Not that I've a mind to kill, anyway." She added the last rather nonchalantly as she twitched her tail.  
Tugger picked that moment to come down from his tree across the way. Unluckily for him, Jemima was sitting at the base of the tree and caught a near perfect glimpse of his posterior as he landed with liquid grace in front of her. Most of the new queens still insisted in chasing him, none of them really ever catching him. He did enjoy teasing them but he longed for the day that they would see that he was only toying with their young pretty minds. He would never use them for his own needs but it was always fun to coax a confession out of them and then disappear.  
At this moment, he had Jemima on his tail. He allowed her to gain on him, slowing just enough that her fingers grazed his mane. He did not see Electra just to his left, about to pounce upon him. Victoria and Etcetera held their breaths, wondering if they were finally going to catch him. Sophanispa, not knowing the game, stepped out partially and cupped her mouth.  
"Look out!" Tugger turned in her direction, slowing in confusion. Electra and Jemima, having anticipated a different move, collided with each other at his feet. He jumped away form their groping hands with a little growl of mirth and waved at the golden cat. She shrugged and Victoria squealed.  
"We almost had him!" she scolded. "Why'd you have to warn him?"  
"Well," she began. "First, I never knew you were trying to catch him. Second; he looks much more interesting than that little calico mix trying to stop him." She gestured to Electra who was fast after the lean Tugger. He was running backwards and taunting them all the while.  
"If you wanted to catch me," he shouted. "You would have by now."  
"Damn eedyot, Oi say," a voice said from the peak of the pile. "Strutin' 'round loik a durn fool, Oi say," Mungojerry was staring at the running Tugger with contempt. Rumpleteazer was glued to the scene as well, but with a different light in her eye.  
Mungojerry looked up at his partner and growled. She ignored him and continued watching.  
"'Ey, Teaza," Mungojerry said trying to break her from her trance. "Waike up!"  
"Whot d'ya wont, Jerry?" she asked without blinking or breaking her gaze.  
"Don't tell me 'at you a' goin' fo' 'is gag too, Teaza," Mungojerry declared in shock.  
"Are you jealous?" Sophanispa asked him. He was so shocked by both the question and the speaker that he forgot his manners.  
"'Oo 'ell a' you?" he asked with his hand to his chest.  
"Sophanispa."  
"Well, 'at don't tell me much," he told her bluntly.  
"You like her, don't you?"  
"Whot?" he asked incredulously. "Teaza and me be friends! 'At's it! Not'n more'n 'at!"  
"Then why are you acting like that tom stole her then?" Sophanispa pointed out. Mungojerry was speechless. Rumpleteazer had stopped watching Tugger, who was now being chased by Etcetera as well, to listen as her partner was drilled. He was blushing strongly.  
Rumpleteazer put her arms around his neck "Don't take't personal, Jerry. Oi's jus' lookin' a' 'is colla! Long gol' spoikes!"  
"Challenge 'im fo' it, Teaza!" Mungojerry told her. "Ooeva cin cetch 'im gits 'is colla!"  
"You got it!" Tugger shouted as he sailed over the rubbish heap. Rumpleteazer was after him like a lightning bolt.  
"The winner must be a queen though," Tugger shouted as he sprinted away. Most of the other queens tried but just couldn't get near. When he toyed with them, he usually let them get closer but Rumpleteazer, used to running from police or dogs with Mungojerry after a bust or break in could keep up with the larger tom.  
Since Rumpleteazer was the only one chasing him, the other queens waited until he came near and continuously attempted at jumping him. They were unsuccessful every time.  
"Come on ladies," he goaded. "You've got to try harder than that if you want my collar!" He ran by the heap where Sophanispa was still sitting. She watched nonchalantly while he ran, showing off his body as well. He wondered as he ran, why she hadn't even looked at him as the other queens did, let alone join in to chase him.  
'Maybe I'm losing my touch,' he thought as he vaulted a large tire, Rumpleteazer right after him. He could tell she was tiring as he made another round near the pile of rubbish.  
"Come on, Goldie," he goaded. "Why don't you try it?"  
"Don't call me that," she spat darkly. Tugger grinned and sidestepped the fatigued Rumpleteazer.  
"Call you what, Goldie," he taunted. "I didn't quite hear you." He cupped his ear and leaned forward, noticing that Victoria was getting closer.  
The new cat just glared at him and stayed where she was. He grinned and sprung backwards as two queens pounced at him. The chase continued until everyone was too tired to chase him. He, however, was still as fresh as when he'd begun.  
"Now that you've all given up," he began. His collar fell from his throat and into the paw of Sophanispa. He looked at her in complete shock. This was when everyone realized that she was smaller than even Electra. The tips of her ears barely reached Tugger's shoulders. She shook the collar in his face and snatched it away just before he got to it.  
"How did you do that?" he asked, still flabbergasted. She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head. He looked suspiciously at Mistofolees, who wore the same expression as his brother.  
"You can do magic too, can't you," Tugger interrogated her. She looked confused and shook her head in silence.  
"No," he said in anger. "You tricked me. Hand it back over."  
"You want to make me?" she spat angrily. He took a step toward the tiny cat and she stood her ground.  
"Tugger, "Victor told the older cat. "I don't think this is the best idea. If you hurt her-" he was cut off by Tugger's paw.  
"I'm not going to hurt her," he assured him. "I'm just going to get my collar back."  
"Good luck," the tiny one hissed. She scampered off and Tugger stalked after her. Now, the young toms as well as the queens were crowding around the junkyard to watch. Bombalurina, probably the closest queen to Tugger, was standing with Demeter and shooting murderous glances at the little queen.  
Tugger didn't give her time to prepare, but rather bolted straight at her, using a wide step so he could shunt himself off in any direction she chose to move in.  
She watched him come for her and didn't move at all. She merely crossed her ankles and sat, bending at the waist. Tugger sailed over her and took a few seconds to relocate her. By that time, she was standing upon an old tractor tire with his collar around her neck. It looked ridiculously large on her thin throat but it was a challenge nonetheless.  
He growled and lunged for her. Everything seemed to slow down as he came closer, his paw raised as if to strike. The girl's eyes seemed to cloud over as she jumped up over his blow. Demeter screamed as well as Sophanispa. Tugger hit the ground in confusion. Someone was on his back, and they were shivering tremendously. Another queen was nearby and she was breathing loudly. He looked over his shoulder.  
Sophanispa was curled in a ball in the center of his lower back. Her eyes were closed and she was trembling in fear. Demeter was bowed on the ground. They both opened their eyes and Demeter drew back, embarrassed. The smaller cat rolled off his back and sat with her legs crossed. He changed position to look at her and she flinched.  
He was very confused by her actions and wasn't even concerned about his collar anymore. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine," she told him flatly. "I win."  
"Sure," he brushed the idea off. "Why are you shivering?"  
She looked away and scratched her upper arm. "You reminded me of something terrible."  
"And the final question is," Bombalurina asked form the side. "Why are you so fast? The only reason Teazer is fast is because she's a thief. Queens don't move that way on purpose, especially ones of your stature. Are you a thief? Or do you work for Macavity?"  
"How dare you!" Sophanispa hissed, her face contorting in anger. "I will never work for that contemptible, lard eating, cat snatching, son-of-a- rotten-peanut-butter sandwich-named-Mo, garter wearing, (at this, Teazer smiled) fishy breath smelling, wannabe cat!" With that, she stood and ran off somewhere, leaving the company to wonder about her. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerry followed her.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Sophanispa sat in the grass outside the yard and contemplated her position. She wasn't even a day in the tribe and already the others didn't like her. She felt the ground thud before she saw them. It was the infamous duo, Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer.  
"Are you here to take the collar?" she asked them without looking.  
"Not to take it," Rumpleteazer corrected. "To trade it! Wood'ya loik one a' these?" she showed Sophanispa a wide array of collars. She eventually chose one with a simple silver charm dangling from a leather thong studded with silver clips. Mungojerry took Tugger's fancy collar and examined it. The spike stuck out about three and a half inches (to the cats, anyway. Not that big to us.) The band was black leather threaded with gold embroidery. The collar was heavy by Jellicle standards and clanged nicely against some unknown bauble in the purple sack he dropped it into.  
"Tata, an' thanks!" they disappeared just as Victoria and Mistofolees came over the border.  
"Where are you going to stay?" Victoria asked her.  
"Probably right here," she answered forlornly.  
"No," Victoria insisted. "Come and stay with me."  
"I don't want to endanger you," she declined. "There's something after me and I figure if I stay out here, no one else can get hurt in my wake."  
"Who's after you?" Mistofolees asked.  
"It's not safe to tell you," she answered looking into his deep brown eyes. "Believe me or not, I don't want you to get hurt."  
"You can stay with me, then," Mistofolees suggested. Victoria hid a pang of jealousy. "I can protect you with my magic."  
"No," she shook her head. "Not even magic can stop it now. It remembers your magic from somewhere and has a counter. I need to stay somewhere were there are little or no cats and the ones there can fight or run."  
Victoria looked lost but Mistofolees looked thoughtful. "I know just the place and I think for you, he'll make an exception."  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
"I don't think-" "Shh! This will work. Who else lives this isolated from everyone else?" "But I just-" "It's okay! He's not going to eat you!" "But he's-" "You don't know that. He's probably too tired to argue!" "I don't wanna!" "He looked mighty intrigued when you pulled off that collar, as did everyone else." "Not gonna." "Why not! Most of the queens in the tribe would give their tails to be where you are right now!" "My point exactly! He's going to expect that!" The other two sighed. They turned to leave, not looking at Sophanispa as she scurried behind them.  
"Okay, okay," she gave in. "If he agrees, I'll stay here."  
The other two grinned and gave high fives. Mistofolees climbed up the tree and woke a certain brother of his up.  
  
Don't hate me for what's gonna happen. Hate me for what's happened so far, 'cause you don't know what's gonna happen! (Did you notice the bad grammar, or do you speak slang?) REVIEW PLEASE! I'm lonely! Speak, silent people! 


	6. Chapter Five Perfect Partners or Mortal...

~**Chapter Five**~ Teammates or Mortal Enemies?  
  
"He's not here!"  
"What?" Victoria asked form the base of the tree. She and Sophanispa were waiting below for Mistofolees to come back from asking his brother for a favor.  
"Well," Sophanispa said relieved. She began to whistle absently and wander. "I guess I don't have to stay here then."  
"No," Mistofolees contradicted. "I can write him a letter!"  
"You can write?" Victoria stammered.  
"Of course," he answered rather obviously. "Only Munkustrap and I, in my family anyway, can write but the others can read. I'll write him a note and leave it at the base while Sophanispa sleeps at the top."  
"Don't wanna!"  
"Oh, come on!" Victoria persuaded. "If he gets mad, say it was our idea."  
Eventually, Sophanispa was persuaded to climb into the leafy abyss beyond the branches. She looked down through the leaves at her two new friends and waved. Mistofolees left the note attached to the trunk with magic so the occupant of the tree wouldn't miss it when he returned.  
Sophanispa looked around the tree. A large plateau-like floor had been woven with pieces of junk and trash so that the upper region of the tree was like a room and could accommodate a number of things, such as the ratty leather beanbag chair and a worn ottoman, both covered in tufts of golden-tawny fur as if a cat had shed on them. The floor was worn in a few spots, which suggested repetitive contact with a moving thing. She didn't want to inhibit the occupant's sleeping when they arrived so she picked a less worn patch of floor and curled up into a ball to sleep. She jumped several times at noises in the night before she actually fell into sleep. Then the worst began, as it did each night, with her dreams. It was the same thing every time. The half-inflated tire that contained her, the sobbing, the mad roar that seemed to fill her world with fear. She could never understand the dream and never had anyone to ask. The only people she'd been around wouldn't have been any help and relished when she woke crying in the night instead of comforting her.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
As soon as he reached the base of his tree, he knew he shouldn't have left. He could smell that his search had been in vain, for his quarry had passed by earlier. It was then that he saw the white note on the trunk. It clung to the wood as if it were full of static and made a Velcro-like noise when he peeled it off. It was a note addressed to him.  
He opened it and read quickly, becoming highly intrigued as he learned of what Mistofolees thought of him. His little brother was basically buttering him up before asking for something. His grin faded a bit when he got to the part about the favor. His quizzical eyebrows took a dive and he looked up at the tree with a slightly annoyed look on his face.  
He was planning to spend the night at the base when an idea occurred to him. He quickly scaled the bark and looked around his abode for the golden cat. she lay curled in a corner, trembling.  
Curiously, for the word utterly defined him, he crept closer and heard a chilling sound issuing from the small queen. She was mewling and crying in terror, adding to her frightened shaking. He crept as close as he dared, his nose just inches from her trembling shoulder. He placed a paw on her arm and shocked her out of her sleep. She woke with such a start that she rolled over and planted her claws in the floor beside him, her shoulder knocking him over. He landed on his back and rolled until he was lounged on his side like any cat. He propped himself up on an elbow and grinned at her. "You," she seethed. "You had to scare the living moonlight out of me to get even, huh." "I just wanted you to stop crying," he answered arrogantly. "You were already afraid of your dream." "Or maybe it was waking up to your cocky face that frightened me," she spat at him. Tugger (who'd you think it was?) was shocked yet again by her for two reasons. One; just about every single queen in the tribe went nuts at the sight of him and two; she wasn't wearing his collar. She had a silver adorned one, not his flashy gold spikes. "Where's the collar?" he asked a little frantically. She seemed to be the only cat that could send him out of his normal air of seduction. She blushed and then laughed outright. She pulled on the little silver one around her neck and continued to laugh. Tugger's face was completely serious. She looked at him and forced herself to be silent. His mood at the moment reminded her of something she'd left behind and she wanted him to stop being that reminder. "I gave it to Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer," she told him truthfully. He sighed in annoyance and slapped his knee. He moved over to the edge of his home and plopped down into the beanbag. He looked at her for a long while, just staring, almost as if he were posing for a picture. Sophanispa began to squirm as he stared her down. She didn't particularly care if he liked her or not. Not like Etcetera did or even Jemima. But she didn't want him to dislike her either. She wondered how she could fix this problem and decided an apology might be a good start. "Um . . ." she began. "I'm sorry I took your collar. Maybe you could go and ask Rumpleteazer for it." "No," he whispered, his face curving into a gigantic grin. "I have an idea. Since you sound so sorry, and I am so convinced," his sarcasm was thicker than the night air. "You and I are both going to go and get my collar back. Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer are going to experience a little of their own medicine." "I don't think-" she began but Tugger cut her off by sliding down to where she sat and draping an arm around her fragile shoulders. "Think of it," he said, moving his free had about an imaginary horizon. "They'll have tons of stuff there. All I want is my collar but you can take whatever you want. Did they put it on?" "No," she told him, moving away from him so she was sitting a few feet from the edge of the floor. "They put it into a bag and gave me this collar instead." "Tell me," he said. "What did this bag look like?" "I think it was purple," she answered after a moment of thought. "Great," he said enthusiastically. He jumped up and ran down the tree trunk. Sophanispa didn't move. "Come on!" he shouted up at the tree. She looked down at him and smiled. He put his paws on his belt and waited. She tried to go down feet first but couldn't get a hold on the bark. The flooring he'd slapped up there was too far away from the trunk and she couldn't reach with her short legs. She scampered back up and looked out again. Tugger shook his head and climbed back up. "How in the world did you get up here?" he asked her. "Mistofolees helped me up," she told him flatly. "I guess you'll just have to leave me here since I can't get down. Good luck with the collar, I'm going back to sleep." She crawled back to her little spot on the floor and lay down. Tugger grinned and followed her. "I don't think so," he hissed playfully in her ear. Before she could protest, he rolled her up into his arms and over his shoulder. Sliding across the floor and down the trunk, he set her down in the dirt at the base of his tree. She was hissing and sputtering furiously and only fueling his laughter with her anger. "What'dya do that for!?" she exclaimed, finally finding words.  
"You got me into this," he told her. "And you're going to help get me out of it."  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
"You never told me your name," he whispered as they neared the notorious cats' hideout. They were almost moving in harmony as they hoped over the wrought iron gate that lead to the family on the grove's house. The cats' place was in the backyard of this house and they two intruders rolled to hide under a car.  
"Sophanispa," she whispered quietly. They would have to wait for a while because the cats didn't leave until the family slept. The lights in the house were still on.  
"So," he began, trying to make conversation to fill the time. "Where are you from? Today is the first time I've ever seen you." 'It's also the first time a young queen hasn't drooled all over me,' he thought to himself.  
"I can't tell you everything," she answered. "But I can tell you what it was like. Imagine almost never seeing the sun or the moon because you are cooped up within a cat's domain. Fear of being clobbered for no reason other than the abuser is all nipped up is ever present and no living soul known to you can or will help you." She said all this nonchalantly as she stared out across the neatly trimmed yard.  
Tugger, who had been silently scrutinizing her, decided that she was speaking the truth. That would explain her sudden flinching every time someone raised a paw, even to scratch his or her own ear.  
"How did you get my collar off so quickly and how come you could move that fast?" Tugger was so full of questions for the golden queen.  
She continued to watch for any signs of movement and answered him distantly again, as if she were speaking of someone else. "In addition to profuse eating of catnip, I would have to run errands for this abominable unmentionable, which included fighting or doing exactly what we are attempting to do now. I know my way around the Mungo/Rumple compound probably better than you do."  
"Who is this person I keep hearing about," Tugger asked. "They sound like a real blast to be around, especially if you're a defenseless queen the size of a-"  
"I am not defenseless!" she cried indignantly. "Quiet! The lights just went out! It'll be any minute now."  
They waited in silence, only the sound of their hearts and breaths mingling with the night sounds of crickets and the like.  
"I don't see any-"  
"Quiet!"  
The silhouettes of two figures appeared on the roof of the large house, one a bit smaller than the other. They hopped over to a rose trellis, not making any sound except for the random giggle.  
They landed softly on the damp ground and sped across the lawn towards the car. The car under which the intruders were hiding had been broken down for quite some time and the bowels of this car had been scooped out, leaving just a hard shell of cured metal. Tugger caught hold of a cross bar within the shell and pulled himself up into the car. He winked at Sophanispa as she stared up at him in protest and hid a giggle when a cockney accent announced that they had picked up a foreign scent.  
"Teaza!" Mungojerry stage whispered. "There be som'mat 'ere! Tek a whif!"  
"Smells familia," she answered nonchalantly. "Listen, Jerry. I don't wont ta leave roight this mint. Oi don't wont ta leave our new colla there. Whot if it gets stolen?"  
"Teaza," Mungojerry started. "One, on'y cat 'oo knows we 'ave it is'at 'ittle goldie queen. Two, 'f anyone stole it, it'd be 'at fussy tom you 'ooked so 'namored wit earlia todai."  
"Don' be so jealous, Jerry," Rumpleteazer exclaimed. "Loik 'at 'ittle 'un sed. You're actin' loik I be you're mate or sum'mat!"  
Sophanispa looked up at Tugger. He was splayed across the foundation bars and shaking his maned head with a look of disgust on his face.  
"Um . . . no Oi ain't!" Mungojerry protested.  
"Don' matta anyways," she told him tartly. "E's me brotha."  
"Oh yea, well," Mungojerry began indifferently, about to bring up another argument. He turned back after he realized what she'd said. "E's whot?"  
"Me brotha!" she shouted in his face obviously. "Di' ya not 'ear me the fust toim?" She turned around and stalked off toward the hideout. "'At's whoi Oi go'ta stay. 'E won' think not'n of stealin' frum 'is own sista."  
"Foin," Mungojerry said forlornly. "Oi'll be beck." He trudged toward the gate a few steps and suddenly perked his head up. As slowly as in a horror film, his head turned to gaze at the broken down car. He suddenly sprinted over to it and dragged Sophanispa out by the arms.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Lemme go! I wasn't doing anything! Lemme go!"  
"Whot are ya doin' 'ere!" he asked her furiously. Tugger was trying his best not to laugh lest he give away his position.  
"I was only trying to find a place to sleep," she told him innocently. "I don't have any family I'm proud to mention so I thought maybe I could just camp under the car where nothing could really get at me. I didn't mean to move in on your territory, honestly. Please don't throw me out."  
'She sounds so sincere," Tugger thought. 'But she's anything but innocent.'  
"You cin stay," Mungojerry told her. "But ya go'ta come wit me roight now. Oi can' mek this bust wit'out a second. Ya wan' 'elp?"  
"Okay," she answered a little too enthusiastically. She grinned, realizing that Tugger would be on his own to retrieve the collar.  
Mungojerry set out without another word. She followed him quickly, glancing back at the car. Tugger gave her a way and waited until the two were out of sight. Now, to contend with his sister.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Rumpleteazer sat upon a velvet cushion stolen from the old bungalow. She held a glittering object in front of her as she lounged there, not a care in the world except for the object.  
"Oi'll 'ave ta cut it down o' course," she said to herself. "It be much too big fo' me."  
There was a crash and Rumpleteazer was sent into a flight response in which she rolled off the cushion and under an oak table that had taken days to drag into the hideout. She looked about and suddenly wished Mungojerry was there. She could handle most people but if it were one of the larger toms, she wasn't up to much.  
She slowly slinked out from under the table to peek out a window. She couldn't see much due to the bad condition of the window and the velvet thick darkness outside. Cats can see in the dark but not when there is a tom covering the port hole window. Rumpleteazer, forgetting her origin for the moment, only thought that it was too dark for her to see.  
She moved back to the cushion and curled into a ball, the collar clutched to her chest. She, unlike most of the cats, didn't wear a collar but a pearl necklace found after Grizabella left the first time. Her mother, Jennyanydots, had disapproved of her the first time she ever knew her.  
{FLASHBACK} "You should be lady like, Rumpleteazer." Jennyanydots scolded when Teazer had returned from playing with her brothers. "You shouldn't be gallivanting around with your brothers and getting dirty! Manners! Don't give me that look, young lady . . ."  
Her mother shooed her away, never treating her very nicely. She was always acting as if something were wrong with her daughter.  
"How will you ever catch a tom if you don't act like a lady?" she asked exasperatedly.  
"I don't wanna catch a tom!" Rumpleteazer snorted. (This was before she acquired her cockney accent.)  
"That's not what I heard," Tugger hinted as he sauntered along. "You should have seen her with that older tom, Mungojerry."  
Rumpleteazer cuffed her older brother and shouted. "He's only my friend! What about you and Bombalurina, huh?"  
"There will be none of that, missy," Jenny scolded.  
"Damn you and your double standards," Rumpleteazer had shouted. She had left her mother as soon as she was old enough and moved into Victoria Grove with Mungojerry. His human family had been willing to keep her as well, even though she got into as much mischief as her partner in crime.  
  
~back to present~  
  
She thought of the old days and was glad they were over, except for the fact that she didn't know what to do about Mungojerry. She did like him, but like Victoria and her feelings for Mistofolees, she didn't want to lose him as a friend if his feelings weren't the same. She pulled her garters up a bit (the other thing that only she wore) and closed her eyes, preparing to go to sleep, when a tug and a breath of air woke her up. A paw, black with a leopard spotted wrist attached to it, was trying to jimmy the collar from her clutches. Rumpleteazer rolled over on the cushion to find herself face to face with her abominable brother, the Rum Tum Tugger. They were but inches apart, and Rumpleteazer was sure that if she'd been a queen not related to him, he'd have kissed her to get the collar. As it was, he grinned and pulled her arm over, carefully plucking the collar out of her hand. She was so shocked to see him that this was easily done. She snapped out of her stupor as he was nearing the escape hole and took a flying leap at him, landing on his back.  
"Give it beck!" she squealed in his ear.  
"Yeah, right, kid," he told her, leaning so she tumbled off to the side. "I'm taking it back, if it's all the same to you."  
"O' course it ain't!" Rumpleteazer exclaimed, attempting to snatch it again. "'At 'ittle cat got it frum ya, meanin' she cou' keep it. She gave it ta me! It's moine!"  
"Sorry, kid," he told her, prying her fingers off his arm. "I'm taking my collar and nothing you can say or do is gonna stop me."  
"Foin," she sneered. "Tek it an' see whot Oi do! Oi already know 'ow to roil ya up! Oi'm a cat wit' a plan, brotha!" Tugger however ignored her and continued on his way.  
Rumpleteazer had no plan but a lingering scent on Tugger lodged itself in her mind. He smelled as if he'd been near to the little golden cat again. 'This could be useful information,' she thought. She hopped back onto the cushion to form a battle plan.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Mungojerry and Sophanispa sped across the lot of an old liquor market where Mungojerry had another stash.  
"You ain't seein' none o' thi'," he told her.  
"Gotcha," she answered. "I know nothing."  
'We go' ta git inta the sto' an' git som'mat," he whispered.  
"Okay," she nodded.  
"Jus' mimick me an' we'll be foin," he instructed. She just nodded in silence and followed him.  
She listened to his breathing and watched his movements, mimicking him as he had asked. It felt strangely like a waste of time for he'd stop and make some strange movement with his leg that she would copy to a T. He began to hum something, which made Sophanispa wonder if she should mimick him.  
They continued along the roof of the building and he added words to his song.  
"Mungojerry and Sophanispa, we're a notorious couple of cats . . . Oh, Teaza!" he began to bawl like a kid who's lost a puppy. He clamped onto Sophanispa and they tumbled off the roof.  
They landed with a tremendous thud, Mungojerry crying into Sophanispa's shoulder like an abandoned child. She patted his shoulder uncomfortably and tried to shift his weight to a more balanced position. He just clung to her like she was a lifeline and sobbed, choking loudly every few seconds.  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked him quietly.  
"I-i-i-it's jus' n-n-n-not the saim with ou' Teaza!" he bawled. "I don' know whot ta do! She's neva wonted ta stay behoind loik 'at b'fore!"  
"It's all right, Mungojerry," Sophanispa tried to comfort him. "I'm sure she's just having a mood swing or something. She is a queen after all, no matter how tomboyish she may act."  
"Maybe she knows," Mungojerry cried. "Oi think she does! Whoi else wou' she ect this wai?"  
"Knows what?" Sophanispa asked innocently.  
"Knows 'ow Oi feel 'bout her!" he sobbed even louder this time. "Oi loiks her! There, Oi sed it! No'un cin say Oi'm a chicken now!"  
"You do, huh," Sophanispa smiled. "I was right!"  
"Yea," he answered sheepishly.  
"Well," she told him. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to tell her."  
"Tell her whot?"  
"How you feel!"  
"But she already knows!"  
"No she doesn't! You just think she does 'cause you can't come up with a better reason for her actions! Trust me on this one. I'm a queen, I know these things."  
"All roight," he finally succumbed. "Oi'm gonna do it."  
"Good luck," she told him as she helped him stand.  
They parted ways, Sophanispa going towards the tree, Mungojerry back towards Victoria grove. She turned her back and was outright surprised when someone grabbed her from behind.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" it was Mungojerry, still sobbing.  
"All right, all right," she sighed. "You're welcome. Anytime, Mungojerry. Now, go on and find Rumpleteazer and say what you need to say!" he smiled and waved as he scampered off.  
'All in a day's work,' she thought to herself as she rounded a corner of the junkyard. Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes.  
"Okay, Mungojerry," she said. "That's enough!" The person just laughed and Sophanispa noticed that the arms had a slight fringe to them. Tugger had that fringe.  
"You can let go now," she told him. "I trust you got your collar back."  
The tom let go and she turned to look at them. Every hair on her body rose when she took the figure into sight. She let fourth an ear splitting shriek and sped off into the night. "MACAVITY!"  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Demeter sat up with hearing that sound and Munkustrap looked out the dusty window of the bungalow. Nothing could be seen but the screams had been heard quite clearly. Macavity had tried something with one of the queens. The voice wasn't recognizable but not many voices were when they were screaming at the top of their lungs. Munkustrap slinked out the door, followed timidly by Demeter.  
They turned a corner and came to where the call must have originated. The only thing was, nothing could be seen.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Tugger heard the cry not far from his tree and though he hadn't known her for long, he recognized the voice at once. He looked out from the branches of his tree and spotted them right off. Macavity was closing on the tiny cat, though not many others could have been keeping up with her speed. She was letting out piercing shrieks as she tore along the dusty pavement.  
"I guess I have to help her," he said to himself rather stubbornly. He swung out onto a branch and prepared for them to pass the tree.  
She ran by, trying to climb the tree but of course, both fear and inadequate size made her clumsy. Macavity had her cornered and was closing slowly.  
"What do you think you're doing Sophanispa," he growled. "Where are you supposed to be?"  
She only shivered, growling slightly in the back of her throat. He reached out to touch her face and she almost bit him. He slapped her hard across the cheek and she stumbled.  
'All right,' Tugger thought. 'He's gone too far, now.' He swung hard into the Hidden Paw with his feet, sending the wild tom careening. As Macavity was trying to right himself, Tugger pulled Sophanispa up into the higher branches where she could get into the tree herself and dropped to the ground to keep Macavity at bay. 'The other toms should arrive soon,' he told himself. 'I hope.' Macavity stood up and wiped of his front. Time for round two.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Alonzo, Admetus, and Mistofolees awoke at the cry and exchanged glances with each other in their spacious, cockroach free, dumpster. (Don't worry. It's an abandoned dumpster) Mistofolees was the first one over the wall, shortly followed by the other two. They raced over to where the cry had come from just in time to see Tugger go flying into the trunk of his tree, Macavity riding down on him like a Peke on a Pollicle.  
He never got there for out of the branches came a golden streak so fast that before anyone knew it, Macavity was sprawled on the ground and Tugger was safely up the tree. Mistofolees looked up through the branches to see his brother looking down at the cats, Sophanispa visible just behind his shoulder.  
Macavity flung himself onto his feet, growling around. He couldn't see where they'd gone and by that time, Munkustrap and Demeter had arrived, followed by Plato, Pouncival, Cassandra, Tumblebrutus, and Bombalurina. Macavity looked around, deciding whether or not fighting his way through would be a good idea or not.  
He evidently decided for he jumped away in the direction of Demeter, sending her into a fit of shrieks. Munkustrap pulled her over to his side as Macavity was leaving and Sophanispa hissed at him from the tree, along with most of the other Jellicles.  
The Jellicles all exchanged looks of fear and worry. Demeter was clinging so furiously to Munkustrap's arm that he had to detach her before announcing to the cats that it was safe to go back to their niches and sleep. Mistofolees left Alonzo and Admetus, who had both already slunk away, to climb up into Tugger's tree.  
"What happened?" he asked the two within.  
"We were going to get his collar back," she gestured at Tugger. "I went with Mungojerry because Rumpleteazer didn't want to and I talked to him while we were gone. Apparently, Mr. Casanova over here got the collar back but forgot that I couldn't get into the tree without help. I walk over here and get attacked on the way!"  
"It could have been worse," Tugger added indignantly. "I saved you, remember."  
"And I, you," she retorted. They looked at each other with a mixture of rivalry and fondness. At least they weren't at each other's throats anymore.  
"Well," Mistofolees said uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go check on the rest of the queens. Do you want to come and stay with me?" he asked Sophanispa.  
She looked at Tugger with a sort of confusion and back at Mistofolees.  
"He'll expect me to leave after that," she answered. "I think this is the safest place at the moment, if you don't mind of course," she said the last to Tugger.  
"You can stay," he said with mock annoyance. "But you've got some explainin' to do, little one."  
"Fair enough," she told him. Mistofolees smiled and slid down the trunk. 


	7. Chapter Six Chilling Confessions and Ri...

Wow. That last one took me awhile. It wasn't very long but when you get interrupted every five minutes by a little Peke (or brother) name Nick, it can take longer than it needs to.  
  
Chapter six ~**Chilling Confession and Righteous Revenge**~  
  
Mungojerry snuck in through the hole as quietly as he could. Having seemed so sure of himself when he left Sophanispa, he had suddenly lost all his courage at the scent of his partner in crime.  
He didn't see her sprawled on the cushion as he tip toed past, trying to find a place to hide before she discovered him. Little did he know, she'd already spotted him and was following him as silently as he was hiding from her. She jumped up onto the oak table just as Mungojerry turned to look behind him. When he turned back to front, she was there before him, smiling sweetly, her hands held at the hips.  
"Whot did'ya bring beck?" she asked him expectantly.  
"Eh," he stammered. He didn't have anything because he hadn't gone anywhere.  
"Ya mean ya dint go no 'ere!?"  
"Uh, yea," he answered downcast.  
She turned her back on him and his face fell. How could he tell her now! She was mad at him. 'Oi've failed ya, Sopha,' he thought silently. Then an idea occurred to him he looked up at Rumpleteazer who still had her back turned.  
"The truth is, Teaza," he began shyly. "Oi cain't do anythin' wit'out me pa'tner 'n croime." She still didn't turn around.  
"Whot Oi mean is," he continued foolhardily. "Oi cain't do anythin' wit'out ya 'cause you be me pa'tner 'n croime, ya know!"  
"Oh really," her voice sounded strange for some reason. Mungojerry hoped that was a good sign. She turned her head partway, her face completely serious.  
"Oi jus' realoized tonoight," he stumbled along. "'At Oi-a-um. AHEM! Oi a koinda loi-" 'Oi cain't do it!' he thought. Then he came out with it completely.  
"Sopha sed Oi shou' tell ya 'ow Oi feel an' Oi'm gonna do it!" he closed his eyes tightly so as not to see her face. "Oi loik ya, Teaza! Oi mean, Oi loik ya in 'AT wai!"  
He listened to the silence around him and slowly opened his eyes to find Rumpleteazer staring at him in complete shock. Her eyes were open wide and her lips apart in a silent gasp. Mungojerry saw that and took it as a rejection. He turned to run, making his way towards the escape hole. Like before with Tugger, Rumpleteazer made a leap and landed on his back, this time taking the tom down to the ground.  
They landed with Mungojerry on the bottom, Rumpleteazer perched upon his stomach. His hands were on her waist and she leaned on his chest like he was her prey.  
"Did ya mean all 'at?" she whispered into his face. He nodded slowly and she grinned.  
She kissed him demandingly with her eyes closed. He was so surprised that he just lay there, letting her do it, but then he reciprocated, fulfilling his promise to Sophanispa.  
Rumpleteazer rolled off to his side and whispered in his ear, "Oi loik you, too."  
This was when they heard the scream off in the distance. They looked at each other and said in unison, "Macavity!"  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Bombalurina stood off to the side of her old car and gazed across the expanse of the junkyard at the tree. The little golden cat hadn't come down from the tree and neither had the object of her affections. Jemima poked her head out of the car window and called to her sister.  
"Bombalurina," she whispered. "Come inside! You'll be there all night if you wait for her." Bombalurina gave one last look to the tree and decided Jemima was right.  
She slinked in through the open window and sat upon the back seat, pouting miserably.  
"Why is she up there!?" she cried. "Tugger's never had any queen stay the night before. What's going on!?"  
"I'm sure there's an explanation to it," Jemima comforted. "After all, Sophanispa's only arrived today. I don't think anything like that is going on."  
"But she's been around him all day!" Bombalurina cried, hiding her face in her hands.  
"But did you notice that she's the only queen not enamored with him?" Jemima pointed out. "We were all chasing him, you, Cassandra, and Tantomile watching with quite some interest, while she only glanced at him. She was more interested with what we were doing to stop him and in the end, she's the one who caught him and ended up with him chasing her!"  
"He never wants what he has," Bombalurina moaned. "Only what he can't have, or what doesn't want him. He looked so shocked! I've never seen him with that look on his face before."  
"No queen has ever gotten the best of him before," Jemima said obviously. "A new reaction for a new event. I don't think anyone's ever gotten the best of him."  
"No," Bombalurina agreed. "But Macavity almost did. If Sophanispa hadn't jumped back down from the tree, Macavity would have torn Tugger to bits."  
"Do you think he cannot fight?" Jemima asked.  
"Oh, he can fight," she answered somberly. "He'd just rather not if he has to. It's when he's not threatened that he really fights. He'll pretend to fight shadows with a fervor reserved for war but when he needs to fight, he'll run or talk his opponent out of the mood." She looked utterly miserable as she rested her chin on the headrest of the seat in front of her.  
"Bombalurina," Jemima said firmly. "You have no reason to be sad right now! There is nothing going on between them!"  
"Then why did he try to save her from Macavity?" Bombalurina asked. "She took his collar and out maneuvered him in front of the majority of the Jellicle tribe. He had every reason to leave her down there for Macavity to take and he missed the opportunity. That means something to me, Jemima."  
"Maybe he wants to use her to get his collar back," Jemima thought aloud. She didn't know how right she was; only she was a few hours late on that conclusion. Tugger's interests had already shifted.  
"Maybe you're right," Bombalurina sighed. She rolled over and stretched out on the seat, falling listlessly into sleep in a matter of moments.  
"That was easier than I thought," Jemima whispered to herself, thinking of another tom that was clearly passing Tugger in her opinion. She fell asleep dreaming of his face.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Mungojerry sat up, his ears perked. "'At was Sopha! We go'ta 'elp her!"  
He held his paw out to Rumpleteazer who threaded her smaller one into it. He stood and pulled her to her feet as well and suddenly they were out of the compound and running full out across the lawn in Victoria Grove. It didn't take them long to get to the clearing but by the time they did arrive, everyone was gone. The notorious couple moved into the shadows and listened. Mungojerry was looking around the terrain but Rumpleteazer's ears were in the air as she heard hushed voices coming from Tugger's tree. She recognized her brother's voice and what might have been Bombalurina or the new cat.  
"Jerry," she whispered. "'Oose 'n Tugga's tree?"  
"Sounds loik Sopha ta me," he said after intently listening. "She's so smot! Oi don' know whot Oi wou' 'ave done wit'out her 'elp."  
Rumpleteazer, however, wasn't listening. She had a sly little grin on her sweet face and a gleam in her eye that screamed of a plan.  
"Les go 'ome, Jerry," she said after a while.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
"It's Macavity, isn't it," Tugger asked seriously. He was sunk comfortably into his beanbag chair and gazing at Sophanispa who lounged on the floor.  
"What do you mean?" she retorted defensively.  
"He's the one you used to live with! The one who kept you under wraps all the time, and also the one who sent you on maraudinous errands."  
She looked at him in consideration, wondering if she should tell him the entire story. She decided no one needed to know that much about her, especially not the heartthrob of the Jellicle tribe.  
"You're partly right," she allowed. "Macavity was my holder and he did order me to run his dirty errands for him once in a while, but the conditions under which I stayed were not living at all, merely existing. I would not wish that on anyone, no matter whom they were."  
"So you're like Demeter," he added after a moment of silence. He was utterly void of his usual air, which was a relief to Sophanispa. She flinched when He playfully rolled off the beanbag and nudged her.  
"Who's she?" Sophanispa asked. She lay upon her stomach; her upper body supported by her arms, bent at the elbow the, lower arm resting on the floor. He moved to mimick her, lying just beside her.  
"Do you remember earlier today when you freaked out during the fight over my collar," he thumbed one of the spikes on the object as it was mentioned. "You were trembling all over and sitting on me so I couldn't move?"  
"How could I forget," she said flatly.  
"Well," he continued. "Then you must also remember the queen that screamed and reached out to you from the crowd."  
"Vaguely," she answered. "I remember her coloring and her actions but her face will not register if I see her again."  
"That was Demeter," Tugger told her. "She had been kept for two years by Macavity. I believe they used to have a thing going on before he turned into the monster he's known as today. She somehow escaped a while back and ran back here. We've protected her ever since but Macavity stopped coming around. Tonight is the first time I have seen him in months. In fact, hardly noticeable unless one had touched him, he feels different, stronger somehow."  
"As much as I detest doing it," she added. "I agree with you." She gave him a glance and a grin.  
He grinned back and waited for her to turn her head. He then hit her with his hip and sent her rolling towards the edge of the floor. He had obviously misjudged the distance for when she tumbled off the edge, he was genuinely surprised. He stumbled to the edge and was about to look down when Sophanispa gave a great kick from where she hung, propelling herself back over the edge. Little did she know that Tugger was nearly at the cusp when she did so.  
There was a crash in which a barrel of buttons tipped over, raining buttons on the ground below the tree. Sophanispa had her eyes shut tightly and her paws clutched to her chest. She hadn't known he'd been there and hadn't meant to hit him but how was he going to know that? 'He's going to throw me out now,' she thought. 'Then Macavity's going to eat me!' She opened her eyes slowly and got an even bigger shock.  
He was but inches away with that serious look on his face. She realized that one of his arms was under her side and curved around, supporting her back, the other placed firmly at her waist. She was full of confusion and fear but his face was impassive and void of anything. He breathed in and out normally while she held hers, afraid of moving any closer. She was rendered completely speechless.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Tugger spoke. "Do you really feel nothing?"  
She blinked and found her voice. "What do you mean?"  
He laughed shortly, not moving from his position.  
She frowned at him and pushed on his chest a bit with her paws.  
"I mean," he continued, full of mirth. "That you do not succumb to my charms as the other queens do. Are you taken or are you just a closed book?"  
"That is none of your business," she told him curtly. She began to push harder against him and he consequentially tightened his grip on her. His face had retained its seriousness.  
"What is up with you?" she asked a bit strained. "You were so playful a minute ago. Why are you acting all weird all of a sudden?" She had stopped struggling but rather than let him bring her closer, she held him at bay by stiffening her arms against his chest.  
"Maybe I'm just trying to get a reaction out of you," he whispered.  
"And maybe I'm going to kick your flirtatious ass if you don't let me go this instant!" Tugger only stared at her with strangely dilated eyes.  
'I'm going to bite him,' she thought. She prepared to strike when finally Tugger let her go and rolled away with all the liquid grace a cat possesses. She was left dumbstruck, suddenly cold with lack of bodily heat.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked when he was a safe distance away.  
"I told you," he answered. "I refuse to believe that you can look at me and not have some feeling for me."  
"My," she giggled. "Aren't we modest?"  
He only smiled at her.  
"If you don't mind," she told him. "I'm going to sleep now."  
And that was exactly what she did. She curled up, using a small cushion that had been wedged somewhere, and soon her breathing became labored.  
Tugger waited awhile before trying his plan out. He didn't know how well she slept but judging by the last time he'd woken her, he guessed that she would sleep heavy enough to enact the plan. Things are revealed within sleep and certain things could extract the secret Tugger wanted.  
He carefully pulled her over, after an adequate time had elapsed. He did this by manipulating her small shoulders, taking care not to jar her too roughly, lest she wake. He made a dent in the beanbag and placed her within it. It was big enough that they would both fit nicely within the center.  
After he'd arranged her so she would be comfortable, he breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, she was still sleeping and looked most peaceful, even after her unconscious shifting via Tugger. He smiled and slid in beside her, His weight causing the beanbag to dip in his favor and also causing the little queen to fall gently against his chest of her own accord, or rather gravity's accord. He smiled again as he wrapped his arms around her sleeping form thinking, 'No one gets the best of the one and only Rum Tum Tugger.'  
  
~}{~  
  
Far off, in the Victoria Grove yard, someone thought, 'No one gets the best of the notorious Rumpleteazer.'  
  
~}{~  
  
"No one gets the best of the Hidden Paw," someone growled in the darkness within the confines of a far away hideout.  
  
Well, we'll see won't we? Who do you guys think Sophanispa is! HINT* Read the summary. Send me your answers (and your email) as to who you think she is. The winner gets a prize! Also, whom should I pair her with? If she doesn't like Tugger (which it seems she doesn't) who else is out there?! Send me answers people! I AM DESPERATE FOR THEM!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven Rumors, Dreams, and Prepa...

I wonder if I got down upon my knees and begged you readers (I know you're out there) to review, if you'd do it. Okay, here goes, (getting on knees) "PLEASE REVIEW! I AM CRYING BECAUSE YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW! CAN YOU SEE MY TEARS? HUH?"  
  
Mungojerry; Um, Ryo. Thay cain't see ya.  
  
Ryouko; What d'ya mean they can't see me?  
  
Mungojerry; Oi mean, thay cain't see ya 'cause you're wroitin' ol this 'ere stuff! Thay don't know if ya actually got down on your knees and begged 'em ta review!  
  
Ryouko; Oh. Well, take Mungojerry's word for it. I was on my knees!  
  
Mungojerry; Now 'at dint sound roight.  
  
Ryouko; Shut up! You're just as perverted as those tuba players from school! (chucks a shoe at instrument case.)  
  
Mungojerry; Well, 'at was im'ture.  
  
Ryouko; Let's get on with the story. I don't have the energy to decipher your cockney.  
  
Mungojerry; Who'ever. (What ever) You're the boss.  
  
~Chapter Seven~ ~**Rumors, Dreams, and Preparations**~  
  
She was running, her legs about to give out. Macavity's face loomed in her mind as she pushed herself further. (What's the difference between further and farther besides the spelling? Does anyone know? Or care?)  
His laughter rang off the invisible walls, bursting with sound in her fragile ears. She stopped running and stood in the center of the abyss, just listening to his laughter and her own exhausted breathing.  
"DID YOU THINK I HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU DEMETER, MY LOVE?" his voice boomed in the darkness. Demeter shivered with fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins with a fervor. She looked all around but couldn't see her nightmare. Suddenly, she saw him, standing off in the distant blackness. He grinned and began to saunter towards her slowly.  
"NO!" Demeter cried, turning to run. She ran right into the one she longed to free herself from and his arms clasped about her.  
"How did you-?" she began in fury. He cut her off by sealing her mouth with his own. The kiss was fiery hot and made Demeter swoon.  
Macavity only laughed as she sunk to the ground, her eyes rolling back in her head.  
"Put her down, you fiend!" a voice shouted strongly from the abyss. Demeter came to herself just enough to watch the golden queen emerge from the palpable blackness.  
"Well," Macavity growled. "If it isn't little Sophanispa. Why did you run away?"  
"Probably for the same reason she did, you piece of Pollicle crap!" the little cat shouted defiantly. "Now get out of her dreams!"  
"You want to try and force me?" he asked dangerously.  
"Oh, yeah," she spat. She flew at him in a swirl of golden color, her tiny paws moving so quickly Macavity had to either let Demeter go or be cut to ribbons. He dropped his self-proclaimed woman and stood back to fight his younger captive. She circled and eyed him like a worthy opponent.  
"Do you really think you can take me on, child?" he asked her. "You, who cowered each time I entered the room. You, who succumbed to the beatings, only after I had had to nearly kill you three times to make you obey? You won't stand a damn chance!"  
"There is one thing I have going over you," she told him. "You've never seen me fight!" she took a flying spin at him, something straight out of a Chinese action film, landing a solid kick to his abdomen. He moved to grab her ankle, but she was gone. He looked around and heard a noise behind him. He spun around, finding Sophanispa with Demeter's arm slung over her shoulders. Sophanispa gave a wave and slashed at the velvet darkness in front of her.  
She had created a rip in the dream and she stepped through it with Demeter in her arms. Macavity flew at the rip but they were gone. The rip had already mended and they were both lost to him for the moment. Macavity flew back to his own mind and woke in the darkness of his own lair, thinking of a plan to get the both of them back for good.  
  
~}{~  
  
"Are you all right?" Sophanispa asked the failing Demeter.  
"I'll be fine, once we get away from Macavity," she huffed.  
'It's all right," Sophanispa assured her, laying her down. "We've escaped for the moment. We're in the dreaming place. Macavity has learned to transcend his own body and go into sleeping minds. He used to do it with me when I was trapped there. I learned how to do it when he wouldn't leave me alone. I even learned how to block him out."  
Demeter merely looked at her. "Who are you?"  
Sophanispa looked down at the other queen and sighed. "I wish I knew. I'm here to find out! That's why I left Macavity. Also because he beat the crap out of me every time I so much as sneezed." She looked around hurriedly.  
"You've gotta wake up soon or he can come back. I've made a shield so he can't enter anymore, not unless you let him. I don't think you will." she smiled at Demeter, taking her paw in hers. "Be careful. He's been after you ever since I've known him. I just never knew who you were until now. He'll try anything to-aa AAaah!" Sophanispa cried aloud. She spasmed and clutched her chest. She coughed up violently and fell to her knees, blood dripping from her lips. She looked at Demeter with fear plain on her face and suddenly de-materialized before Demeter's very eyes.  
"Sophanispa!" she shouted, trying to feel for her. The younger queen had disappeared. Demeter began to cry and gradually, the bungalow room and Munkustrap's worried face materialized in the place of all the darkness.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Tugger woke first, stretching out his lean black form. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the cold body of Sophanispa. Wait, cold? His eyes flew open and he moved to inspect her. She was in much of the same position he'd moved her to, but she was stone cold and barely of good color. Her cheeks, usually a faint rose, were completely white, save for the gold dusting across her eyes and her mouth was partly open, no breath passing her pink lips.  
Tugger moved her into a sitting position, hoping she was merely asleep. She didn't stir and he was afraid he'd lost her. Maybe he'd killed her, but how? Maybe the reason she hadn't gotten physically close to anyone was that it would kill her to do so. But that was stupid, he thought.  
He patted her lifeless cheek to no avail. She hung limply in his arms, utterly lifeless and unmoving.  
"Come on girl," he whispered. "Wake up! You can't be dead, babe, come on!"  
Someone was at the trunk. A familiar face poked up from below.  
"Coricopat?" Tugger asked confused. "What are you doing here?"  
"We," he corrected Tugger as Tantomile; his twin pulled herself over the brink. "Sensed something horrible!"  
"It wasn't me!" Tugger exclaimed. "I didn't kill her!"  
"No," Tantomile said slowly. "But you will revive her."  
Tugger only looked at them.  
"What do you want me to do?" What is this? Were tears noted in Tugger's voice? *GASP*  
The twins only nodded in unison. Tugger knew what to do. He gave one more glance to the mysterious pair and bent to the young queens still form. He met her frozen lips with his own and pushed, not air, but his own brand of magic into her system. This restarted her heart, allowing him now to start her lungs with his own powerful breath. He had to force air into her lungs a few time before her body awoke.  
'More magic,' Tugger thought desperately. 'She needs more magic!' "get Mistofolees!" he shouted to the twins.  
"We already have," they told him in complete unison, Tantomile's voice an octave higher than her brother's. "He's on the way."  
"Lend me some of your power," Tugger hissed hastily. "She's barely floating! Needs more power!" Coricopat and Tantomile joined paws, Coricopat taking one of Tugger's. Tugger began again on her still form.  
  
~}{~  
  
Mistofolees raced across the junkyard, Alonzo and Admetus on his heels. He had received a telepathic message from the twins and he was off at once. The other two hadn't known why he was so worried but the quickly followed him at his orders. Mistofolees practically flew up the tree trunk, the larger toms waiting at the bottom.  
He came over the edge and found the chain of magic the three had made, with Tugger feeding the magic into Sophanispa through her mouth. She gave a spasm in his arms and he stopped the flow. Her eyes were open but the only thing that could be seen was the whites. Tugger gave a wounded cry in which he noticed Mistofolees. The magician moved quickly to Tugger's other side and laid his paw upon the shoulder of his brother. Coricopat did the same on the other side, leaving both of Tugger's hands free.  
Tugger looked into her face and noticed that there was blood on her lip. He gasped and Mistofolees urged him to hurry, or she wouldn't make it.  
The maned tom nodded and bent to her once more, meeting her blood lined lips with his own. 'Live, babe, live,' he willed her with his mind. He felt a tremor pass through her body and he hoped with all his heart that that was a good thing.  
He felt it when she took a breath and he opened his eyes, which were uncharacteristically full of tears. She shivered in his arms, drawing breath normally. Her eyes were still closed but at least she was breathing.  
Tugger hugged her to his chest possessively, as if he'd never let her go. A steely cold voice jarred him from his relief of Sophanispa's living.  
"Now that you've found your queen, I guess I'd better leave." Tugger looked up to find Bombalurina standing in front of him. She sniffed, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I hope you're happy," with that, she turned around and fled from the tree.  
"No, Bombi!" Tugger reached after her with his paw. She didn't even look back and he watched her run across the junkyard, over the pile of rubbish, and into the tree beyond. He looked to the twins and Mistofolees, but they had dismissed the problem in light of Sophanispa's condition.  
Tugger looked back to the girl in his arms, setting Bombalurina aside for the moment as well. She was stirring slowly, murmuring in a tortured tone. She moved from side to side, her head rubbing against his arm.  
Slowly, she opened her beautiful green eyes and looked up . . . at Tugger.  
"What the? . . ." she exclaimed. She pedaled out of his lap and ran into the twins, whose arms surrounded her, the pair licking her feverish face and caressing her back. She jumped nervously, possibly the brightest thing in the tree flat at the moment. She untangled herself from the twins and backed up again, bumping into Tugger and startling so badly that she fell over onto the floor. She looked utterly terrified, everyone seeming monstrous to her.  
"Are you all right?" Mistofolees asked gently. Sophanispa looked at him and moved quickly into his arms, hiding her face in his neck. He looked surprised but he calmly rubbed her back with his paws. Two more cats jumped up into the tree.  
"Where is she?" a queen's voice asked desperately. Sophanispa looked out from Mistofolees' lap and saw Demeter and Munkustrap.  
"There you are!" Demeter cried. She rushed over, took the small queen into her own arms, and hugged her.  
"Boy," Tugger whispered loudly. "Sure is getting crowded around here," he moved to his beanbag. "There's a reason I live in a tree, you know."  
"Are you all right?" Demeter asked the young one. The golden cat was thoroughly confused. She couldn't really speak well yet, still in shock.  
"She was stone cold when I woke," Tugger informed her. "As if dead. The twins showed up and helped me revive her partly but more magic was needed. Mistofolees fed me enough to bring her back completely. Bombalurina walked in on it and thought something else was going on. She's run off in a rage."  
"She was stone cold because Macavity got to her subconsciously," Demeter told everyone. She relayed the happenings of the night before, quickly supplying the reason for Sophanispa's pseudo death.  
"You must all try to protect your minds from Macavity as you dream," Demeter told them. "Or he can do this to you. How much energy did it take to revive this one, the smallest of us?"  
The twins gave a silent reply, letting her know that there had been strain. Mistofolees nodded somberly, understanding where she was going. Tugger just looked at Munkustrap.  
"Well done, brother," Munkustrap said to Tugger. "If you had not woken when you had, she might not be with us just now."  
"Don't mention it," Tugger told him.  
"Do you mean," Sophanispa coughed. "That I owe my life to him?"  
"Primarily," Coricopat and Tantomile told her.  
Sophanispa looked at Tugger. "I suppose I owe you one."  
Tugger grinned, his old self sneaking back into place. "I suppose you do, babe."  
"Don't call me that," she said flatly. She flinched when Tugger stood up and sauntered over to her.  
"And why shouldn't I call you that?" he asked confidently, draping and arm over her shoulders.  
"Because I don't want you to," she told him obviously.  
"I call everyone names," he said arrogantly. "Why should you be so different?"  
"Because everyone else you call names enjoys it and won't hit you if you continue to over step your boundaries with them," she told him quietly.  
He only laughed and stood, moving back to his lounging position.  
"Excuse me, sir," Sophanispa addressed Munkustrap. "Who is in charge?"  
"Well," Munkustrap said, a bit surprised. "Old Deuteronomy sits upon the vicarage wall all day and doesn't really make appearances unless we are upon the Jellicle ball, which is a good three weeks away . . . which reminds me that preparations must be made. I suppose that I am the leader of this tribe in a way. You see, we don't have any official leaders. . ."  
"Munkustrap is in charge," Demeter assured her. "He just doesn't like to boast as one of his brothers does." She shot a meaningful look in Tugger's direction. He shrugged and smiled at her.  
"You need to call a meeting," Sophanispa told him urgently. "Every cat in this place needs to know how to protect themselves. There are a few reasons why I came here. One was to get away from Macavity; the other was to warn you all of his new found powers. I will explain more in depth at the meeting but it must be soon and everyone must be there, for their own protection."  
Munkustrap looked unsure but Demeter nuzzled his shoulder. "We need to listen to her now," she told him. "She knows things we do not."  
"I will call this meeting," Munkustrap stated. "And what should I tell them?"  
"Tell them the truth as you know it," Tantomile answered. "Macavity has learned some new tricks that are very dangerous to us and you have someone who can help us defend against these trickeries."  
"And what if they ask questions?" Munkustrap added.  
"You act as if your position is in jeopardy," Sophanispa pointed out. "Are you not well liked amongst the tribe?"  
"No," he answered. "Forgive me. I am a bit nervous, not having really acted the part of a leader."  
"What are you talking about, Munkustrap?" Tugger asked from his spot. "You've run every Jellicle ball since you were old enough to do so. The tribe will do anything you ask. Stop being so timid."  
Munkustrap swallowed and nodded. He was feeling the abrasive feeling that Macavity usually left in the Jellicles' minds; the feeling that he was being worn down from the inside out.  
"I'll call your meeting, child," he told her. "Where should it be?"  
"Not here, that's for sure," Tugger said emphatically.  
"The bungalow," the twins purred. "Large enough for many and also protected." Coricopat added.  
"When?" Munkustrap asked.  
"As soon as possible," Sophanispa urged.  
"Tomorrow night," Munkustrap decided. "I'll let them all know between now and then. In the meantime, you stay here in the tree. Tugger;" he turned to address his younger brother. "You will stay here with her as well as Mistofolees. I don't want anything to happen to her."  
Mistofolees nodded with respect. Munkustrap had always protected his younger siblings, those who needed it anyway. Tugger scoffed, as much as an agreement anyone could get from him for the time being.  
The twins slinked down the trunk, leaving the five cats above. Munkustrap turned to speak with his brothers while Demeter addressed the younger cat.  
"Thank you for saving my dream," Demeter told her.  
"Don't worry about it," Sophanispa assured her. "No one deserves to be locked up in their own mind while Macavity has at them. Not many people have had the experience, luckily." She looked down sadly. "I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else."  
Demeter smiled and ruffled the white fluff on Sophanispa's head. She climbed down the trunk, followed shortly by Munkustrap.  
"So what happened?" Mistofolees asked. "I only got the part that you were in danger. The twins sent me images of you and Tu . . . um, you struggling."  
"What were you going to say, Mistofolees?" Tugger asked flatly.  
"Nothing," he told his brother.  
"Out with it," Sophanispa urged.  
"Well," he began nervously. "I'd rather not." Sophanispa gave him a look and he hastened into it.  
"The twins said you were in danger and that Tugger was sustaining you but needed more magic and they sent me a telepathic image of this and, well, I can understand why Bombalurina ran off. If I hadn't known what I was seeing, I would have been enraged that Tugger had gone so far." Mistofolees ended shyly, blushing slightly.  
"Don't be so bashful," Sophanispa told him. "He saved my life, nothing more. Bombalurina will be told the entire story and she won't be angry any more."  
"I don't know about that," Tugger sulked. "She usually stays mad at me for some time. I'll have to impress her some way or another."  
"You could always ask her to the ball," Mistofolees suggested,  
"That might work," Tugger said doubtfully. "But she might refuse just to spite me."  
"What ball?" Sophanispa asked randomly. The toms looked at her and started laughing. She raised an eyebrow at them until Tugger got his breath back enough to exclaim.  
"My, you have lived a sheltered life to not know of the Jellicle ball," he gasped.  
"It's a time once a year where one of the Jellicle tribe is chosen to ascend to the Heavyside layer and begin a new Jellicle life," Mistofolees answered.  
"Old Deuteronomy chooses the one he deems most worthy," Tugger added. "I'll probably never get chosen to go but this is much more fun."  
"Tugger usually doesn't gat too involved in the festivities," Mistofolees explained.  
"Well, I can't exactly be down there dancing all the time," Tugger interjected. "I dance when the toms are separate from most of the queens because I'd be mobbed to death if I didn't do otherwise!" (Notice in productions Tugger is usually up in a corner, separate. Here is a semi logical explanation. He does dance, but not as much as everyone else does.)  
"Who are you going to ask, Mistofolees?" Tugger interrogated the black tom.  
"Um . . . well," he blushed again. "I don't think I'm going to ask anyone."  
"Why not?" Sophanispa asked curiously.  
"I . . . um, well," he blushed even redder.  
"You're just like Mungojerry," Sophanispa said lightly. "Too shy to tell your lady you love her. Well, we can fix that."  
"Huh?" he asked. "Mungojerry? What about him?"  
"I was talking to him last night while Tugger was on his collar retrieving escapade," she explained. "He had stopped what he was doing and just started bawling. He said something about Rumpleteazer knowing he liked her and he was convinced she didn't feel the same. I talked him into telling her about it. I guess we'll find out today whether it worked out or not."  
"So who did you like again?" Tugger asked Mistofolees.  
"None of your business," he told the older cat.  
"I'll tell you mine," he promised. "If you tell me yours. I can even help you out!"  
"You don't like anyone," Mistofolees shouted. "You just want to know!"  
"Actually," Tugger contradicted. "There is someone I like. I just don't make it obvious. I have two agendas, little brother. One; to win all the available queens over, and two; to woo the one I want."  
"Can't you kill two birds with one stone with the first agenda?" Sophanispa asked.  
"In most cases, yes," he answered. "If I were after someone like Etcetera, I'd already be done. She's an easy target. If I were after someone like Bombalurina, I'd be halfway there. If I were after someone like you, I'd probably have to direct my attention to one or the other, for you're very high maintenance."  
"Then you'd better be glad you aren't going after someone like me," she told him.  
"Ooh," Mistofolees moaned. "Take that!"  
Tugger clutched his chest in mock pain. "Oh woe is me! I hath been wounded by thy arrow's pierce, fair Diana, the virgin goddess."  
"Damn," she cursed playfully. "I missed his heart."  
Mistofolees laughed and was promptly frightened out of his mind when Mungojerry jumped into the tree all of a sudden. He opened his eyes to find he was in Tugger's lap. His brother looked down at him and Mistofolees crawled away quickly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to jump there. Oops."  
Mungojerry had mauled Sophanispa and was covering her face with kisses.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He had her clutched tightly to his chest.  
"Hey," she groaned. "You wanna let me go now?"  
"Oh," he realized he was suffocating her. "Sure. Sor' 'bout 'at."  
"Okay," Mistofolees said. "What was that all about?"  
"Me an' Teaza are goin' ta the Boll togetha!" Mungojerry exclaimed.  
"But you two always go together," Mistofolees pointed out.  
"Yea, s'roight," he agreed. "But this toim's different!" He sounded genuinely excited. "We's goin' as mates!"  
"Well congratulations," Tugger said with a notable lack of enthusiasm.  
"Don' worry, Tugga," Mungojerry said. "You an' me sista Bomba is goin' roight?"  
"I'm not so sure about that, Jerry," Tugger told him. "She's run off 'cause she's mad at me."  
"Well," Mungojerry consoled. "Ya got lots a toim an' lots a queen's ta choose frum. Goo' Luck!" Mungojerry disappeared down the trunk.  
"I guess it went well," Sophanispa said after he'd left.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
She was surrounded by dark trees when she stopped running. She had never been this far from the junkyard before but this was a good thing for the reason she'd come. She didn't want anyone to find her yet.  
"I was right," Bombalurina sobbed into her arms as she sat against a pine tree. "I wanted to believe Jemima but I just had to have a look for myself. I just can't understand why the other three were there!" She continued to cry.  
"What does she have that I don't have?" she cried to the tree. "I'm taller and older than she is. I'm prettier too! Plus, I've known him longer than any other queen! She didn't even act as if she liked him! It's not fair!"  
"Maybe that's what he wants," she whispered. "Not someone who hangs all over him, but someone who lets him come to her. I can do that too, but he won't come to me!"  
She turned around and punched the tree enough to make her hand ache. she turned around and came face to face with her worst nightmare.  
"Hello, Bombalurina," he said. Her lower lip trembled.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked carefully.  
"I might ask you the same thing, but I have a better plan," he raised his paw and issued a swift blow to her temple. She blacked out instantly.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Jemima was becoming worried about Bombalurina, who had left in the morning and still not returned by noon. The younger cat had been roaming around, playing with Victoria and Etcetera.  
They were playing a game of truth or dare near the old tire when Etcetera squealed. Tugger had just come down from his tree with another cat on his shoulders. He was shortly followed by Mistofolees, Electra lurking behind the trunk. Tugger swaggered over to the little group of new queens, grinning his handsome face off.  
"You're so strong!" Etcetera exclaimed. She blushed at having spoken to her idol.  
"Not nearly as strong as you might think," a voice said flatly. "You wanna put me down now?" The cat on his shoulder, whose hindquarters were the only visible thing at the moment, gave a kick of her leg and Tugger set her down amongst the queens. She brushed off her fur and took a seat between Victoria and Etcetera.  
Electra gave a battle cry and hurled herself at Tugger. He moved out of the way without even glancing in her direction. She skidded to a halt against Jemima.  
"What are you guys doing," a voice purred. Cassandra and her sister Exotica emerged from behind a can, their black fur and sleek forms contrasting with the younger queens. They slid in between the younger and took seats.  
Last of all, to come to the unofficial assembly was Tantomile, looking quite strange without her twin. She gave Tugger a long glance and sat next to Etcetera, with whom she felt familiar. Tugger now stood within a circle made up of queens, which in itself was not very surprising.  
"What is this?" he asked them playfully. "An ambush?"  
"I'll start," Victoria said to her companions proudly. She stood, her white fur glistening in the sunlight of the spring afternoon. She cleared her throat for show and began.  
"As we were so mortally beaten," she said.  
"Last time we did meet," Cassandra purred, standing. They were moving around the circle, each queen standing once she spoke.  
"We have come back, to see you again," Jemima told him clearly.  
"To deliver your defeat," Exotica added in her deep voice. Tugger was looking comically from face to face as they stood to give him the low down.  
"We had chased you, and given up," Electra said harshly. She looked angry.  
"Finally caught by a kitten, nothing taller," Tantomile whispered. Sophanispa gave her a dirty look.  
"You won back your prize, but we'll win again," Etcetera giggled.  
Sophanispa was the only one sitting. Victoria bent to whisper something but the golden cat waved her off, jumping to her feet.  
"Don't get me wrong," she said to Tugger. "I had nothing to do with this, but I believe my line is something like 'Now we'll get your collar,'" the other queens applauded and Tugger smiled.  
"How are you going to catch me?" he asked confidently.  
"We have you surrounded," Cassandra pointed out.  
"Ladies," he began. "Why do we have to play this game?"  
"Because it's fun to chase you!" Etcetera exclaimed, pawing his arm.  
"And because you made a promise," Exotica hissed. "The one to catch you gets your collar, but the notorious duo had been thieved in the night, returning your collar to your own throat."  
"You know too much," Tugger told her. "I'll just have to kill you!" He tilted her chin up with a flirtatious gesture, bringing her dark face close to his. When she closed her eyes in anticipation, he moved away, smiling. She hissed at him, but smiled seductively.  
"This time," Victoria told him. We get to keep the collar."  
"Correction," he hissed, glancing at Sophanispa. "The one who wins it can keep it. Unless they want to share, of course."  
"You promise," Jemima asked, moving close to him with her finger raised.  
"I promised," he purred, moving close to her, his nose not an inch away from her own. He put a hand on her waist and she closed her eyes. She felt him move away and opened her eyes to realize she was standing alone with Sophanispa a few feet away.  
The chase was on. Tugger was frightfully fast, moving without purpose, his erratic path confusing the queens. Sophanispa stood and watched while the rest went nuts over him.  
"The rules are," he shouted. "You must not only catch me, but unfasten the collar as well!"  
"But that's not fair!" Electra cried.  
"It's been done before," Tantomile gasped, already out of breath. "It can be done again. Stop whining, Electra."  
"That's right," Tugger added. "Don't play if you can't hack it." He dodged an attempt by Victoria.  
"Come on Sophanispa!" Cassandra shouted. "We need your help!"  
"No you don't," she assured them. She watched Tugger run under a low hung branch, closely followed by Jemima. There was a crash of under crush and Tugger suddenly flew backwards from higher in the tree. He'd grabbed a branch and flipped himself over it, losing the young Jemima within the foliage. That was fine because Tantomile was behind him, ready to catch the maned tom. He felt her hands on his back and spun out of her grasp, nearly running Etcetera over in his haste to get away.  
"Go for it, girls!" Sophanispa cried. "There are more of you now! You can outnumber him!" Tugger flew by, blowing her a kiss and making the rest of the queens squeal.  
"Save it," Sophanispa shouted.  
The queens were gaining on him, especially Cassandra, the tallest of the seven chasing him. Tugger put himself into full throttle, realizing that if he didn't do something quickly, they would have him before long. This was when Electra sat down on the trash can lid next to the bungalow and pointed at Sophanispa.  
"She's not helping," she said tartly.  
"Well," Rumpleteazer said, appearing at last, Mungojerry at her back. "'Avent ya 'eard? They's togetha!"  
"What?" Tugger and Sophanispa asked simultaneously.  
"Bull," Sophanispa spat. "Nice try, Rumpleteazer. Next time you try revenge on your brother, leave me out of it!"  
"'Ow'd ya know?" she asked incredulously.  
"Well," Sophanispa said slowly. "I don't know you well enough for you to hate me and I haven't done anything with this idiot to make you think so. The only two things I could think of were revenge for the theft of the collar, or Bombalurina and her misunderstandings." As everyone's attention was drawn to the argument, Tugger snuck away from the lighted clearing and stood under the shade of the trees. He didn't see a shadow move above him.  
Exotica leaped from the boughs of the tree and landed on Tugger's shoulders. He slumped with the impact, tossing her over his neck and onto the ground in front of him. She landed on her back with a loud thud. She blinked up at Tugger in wonder, the breath knocked out of her momentarily. By the time she sat up, he was off and running again.  
"Hey babe," he greeted, sliding next to Sophanispa.  
"Don't call me that," she reminded him, moving the arm he'd nonchalantly slung over her shoulders.  
"You wanna get them off my back for me?" he asked.  
"Na," she answered smirking. "Maybe if they don't catch you. I'll try my luck. I'm letting you know now. If I get your collar again, I'm not giving it back."  
His face fell with the realization that he didn't have a backup, as he'd previously thought.  
"I'm calling for reinforcements," he shouted. He gave a loud cry, which made several toms look in his direction. The queens were after him again.  
"Yo," he shouted. "A little help here!" Five of the younger toms stood and began to run over to help him out.  
"Now it gets interesting," Sophanispa called. "Six toms and seven queens. You're still outnumbered."  
Tugger only glared at her, his eyebrows meeting furiously. He carefully dodged the ever-gaining Exotica, who slid into Victor, who held her upper arms strongly, his height already surpassing hers.  
"Queens cannot continue to play if they are tagged," Tugger shouted. Exotica looked at him in shock.  
"You golden devil," she hissed angrily. Tugger wiggled his eyebrows at her and jumped over the groping Etcetera, who was scooped into the arms of Plato. She meowed loudly and sat down in a huff, her temper tantrum short. The next few events were a bit cataclysmic. Cassandra performed a great flip over the shoulder of Admetus, escaping for now but unfortunately, for Electra, who was less acrobatic than her sister and tailing the older queen to get a shot at Tugger, ran full on into Admetus and was out of the chase. Pouncival, who had been chasing after Victoria, tripped over Erotica's leg and flew headlong into Tugger. The two went down in a crash and Jemima flew in their direction, headed straight for the maned flirt. Pouncival jumped up and tackled her as gentle as he could manage. Tugger righted himself as soon as the queens were distracted, his tail fuzzing out due to adrenaline. Cassandra fell prey to Tumblebrutus, who up until that point, hadn't been too deep into the game. Now it was only Tantomile and Victoria on his tail. Tugger wasn't worried, especially when Alonzo came out of nowhere to join the ranks of the defending toms and picked Tantomile up by the waist. Tantomile didn't look that disappointed to be out for she gave Alonzo a fond lick on the cheek before returning to her brother. Victoria froze. She was the last cat left and Tugger stalked to her, three toms on each side of him. She looked scared and lost and was saved when Mistofolees came over and gently tagged her on the elbow. "I thought you weren't playing," she asked him. "I didn't want you to get hurt," he told her. "Well, now," Tugger said loudly. "So much for all that boasting. I've still got the collar 'round my neck and you're all out of the running, which is now non-existent." "Can it, you overconfident Casanova chick magnet of a tom," Sophanispa shouted over the din of complaints. Everyone turned to look at her, the yard unusually silent. "I resent that," he said in mock sorrow. "I never slept with any of them. Would you believe it or not, I'm still a virgin!" "Uh huh," Sophanispa answered sarcastically. "That collar has my name on it, you know." Tugger laughed. "It was a thing of luck that you got it the first time. Try weaving past six toms, each twice your size!" With that, he crossed his arms cockily and waited. "One change of rules though," she said. "To disqualify me, a tackle must be made." "Sure," Tugger allowed. Sophanispa didn't move. She waited for the first tom to come within range of her and to start the game off; she jumped straight into the air, landing daintily upon the back of Victor, the youngest of the toms. Pouncival jumped up to catch her but she'd already performed a phenomenal back flip off Victor, whom Pouncival tripped over in his unbroken eye contact with the girl above. She spun out of Alonzo's reach, meeting Admetus as she dropped to the ground. He jumped back, thinking she'd hurt herself, but by the time he realized she was fine, she was through his legs and speeding off towards the target. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival both raced toward her in an arced path, set to meet in the middle. Sophanispa saw them but continued forward. "Don't do that, you idiots!" Tugger shouted. "She's going to make you collide!" But Sophanispa's posture was not one of halt. She kept on her course, jumping not back as one might have thought, but again straight into the air, her feet coming down silently on the two toms' backs. The only two really in condition to stop her were Admetus and Alonzo, who looked at each other nervously. Coricopat suddenly joined the fray, grabbing her from behind and pulling a complete Tugger move on her. She, undoubtedly reminding one of Victoria, kicked up her right leg and knocked him on the head. (also reminds one of Goldmember!) He fell back from her and she prepared for the charging Admetus. She stood upon her hands, poked her head up, and waited for him to get close enough. Prepared for her to kick him, he charged and jumped at her golden form from five feet away. Anticipating this, she folded in on herself, lying on her back, her legs pressed to her chest. Admetus flew over her and into Coricopat, who'd been trying to get her from behind. She sprung herself up with a jump and leapt at Alonzo, who looked both excited and frightened by the little queen. She feinted left, then right, to try to trick him. He wasn't falling for anything and she thought she'd have to give up, noticing that the rest of the toms were recuperating enough to come back in for another try. She finally just went for it. Taking his slightly bent stance and using it as a springboard, bouncing from his knee to his back. She got her feet under her before Alonzo could shake her off and leapt from his back, knocking him to the floor, the other toms leaping after her to stop her momentum. Tugger, genuinely surprised that she had gotten to him merely opened his arms to catch her as she flew through the air. Her arms were around his neck, his arms curving around her back and knees. She shut her eyes tightly. He smiled as she fumbled with the buckle on the collar. Her eyes remained closed as she maneuvered it to open. Her attention was elsewhere, giving everyone's favorite flirt the perfect opportunity. He drew closer and closer, amazed that she was lying still in his arms. Two things happened at once. She popped the buckle open on the collar, opening her eyes, and her lips met Tugger's, the sly cat. Everything froze, including the other cats. Sophanispa sat there utterly frozen, her eyes wide and panicked. Tugger drew back with the biggest grin on his face anyone in the junkyard had ever seen. Sophanispa snapped. She flipped out of his arms, hissing in anger as she skidded away. The fur on her back was standing at attention and her pupils had thinned down to leave her eyes almost completely green orbs that glittered with fury. She hissed again, tearing off across the yard and right up the tree trunk. She had the collar in her teeth and when she came to the edge of the floor, she gave a great lurch and somehow made it over the side without aid. Tugger smiled after her, everyone else shocked. The queens, all happy to see the collar won again, were disappointed at Sophanispa's reaction to Tugger's mischief. Each of them would have given a small body part to have had that happen to them. All in all, the afternoon had been spent in an interesting way.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Night fell with a weighted presence of rain. Thick clouds covered the night sky in pale gauze, here and there a star peeking through. Mistofolees shuddered in the tree. He and Sophanispa were sitting across from each other, chatting idly about nothing.  
"Are you afraid of lightning?" she asked when the skies lit up with a flash, followed closely by a tremendous clap of thunder that shook the boughs of the tree. She looked around with a wary eye but settled back into her calm manner of speaking.  
"I'm not afraid of it," Mistofolees answered after a moment of thought. "I can't be afraid of something I use in my magic. I just don't like it. It hurts my eyes."  
Sophanispa looked off distantly, not aware of her surroundings. She wore the collar around her small throat, pulled into the last hole on the buckle. The spikes stuck out oddly, being large enough to stab someone with. She would have to remove the collar if she wanted to lie down. She thumbed it absently and stretched out on of her legs.  
"I'm surprised he isn't mad at you," Mistofolees said quietly.  
"He still thinks I'm going to return it to him, probably," she countered.  
"Are you?"  
"Not after what he pulled today," she spat.  
"Every other queen after him would have loved him to do that to them," Mistofolees scoffed. "Even the beautiful . . ." he paused, catching himself before he could say anymore. "Never mind."  
"Spit it out," Sophanispa teased. "Finish what you started. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to."  
Mistofolees looked at her and considered it. Sophanispa had not done anything to be deemed untrustworthy, not to him anyway. He finally relented and opened his mind to her.  
"I don't know what she thinks of me," he began. "We've always been the best of friends. Loosing what I already have with her would be a great blow to my heart."  
"I can always find out for you," Sophanispa offered. "If she's one of the younger queens anyhow. I can't really help you if it's Cassandra or one of her sisters."  
"It's not one of them," he assured her.  
"Will you tell me if I guess?" she asked perkily.  
"I'll tell you," he said. "Think purest of appearances and mind. She understands everything I say, which is more than I can say for some of her friends."  
"That indicates Victoria or Jemima," Sophanispa thought. "But Victoria looks more innocent than her sister." Mistofolees nodded.  
"How . . . cute!" Sophanispa exclaimed at last. "I think it'll work. She obviously adores you."  
"You think so?" Mistofolees asked, suddenly livelier than before.  
"Now you sound like Mungojerry, sans accent of course," she added as an afterthought. "And look how well his situation turned out. I'm sure you two will become a lovely couple."  
"Can you do me a favor?" Mistofolees asked her timidly. "Can you keep an eye on her and maybe find out her feelings?"  
"I already said I would," Sophanispa answered indignantly. She turned her back to him and began stretching out her legs, her calves shivering in tension ever so often.  
"Who do you like?" Mistofolees asked.  
"Me?" she sounded as if the question was preposterous. "I try not to like anyone."  
"What?" Mistofolees asked incredulously. "How can you live like that?"  
"Easy," she answered. "I just think back to what happened the time I did love someone. I don't ever want that to happen to anyone again."  
"I guess I understand," Mistofolees said quietly. "I don't expect you to want to share it."  
"Na," she said, turning back to look at him. "I'll tell you some of it."  
"You don't have to," Mistofolees offered, being a gentleman.  
"It happened not too long ago," she began, delving into her story without taking Mistofolees offer. "There was this tom employed temporarily by Macavity. None of Macavity's employees ever saw me for I was always given a solitary mission. The few times I ever went with someone, that person either was killed upon his or her return, or was Macavity himself. No one knew of my existence, so I was a valuable tool to Macavity in the fact that I could not be traced." She sighed sadly.  
"This tom was one of the few to actually see me and know who I was and not loose his life. After my few failed attempts at escape, Macavity had posted him as an expendable guard. We became very close friends, if you know what I mean." She looked out at the pattering rain and sighed again.  
"Macavity found out about our friendship and did not take lightly to displays of affection within the ranks. The tom was killed, and I was beaten. I will not tell you how he was killed for I lack the words to describe the horror in a way that would keep your dreams safe from fear."  
Mistofolees shivered nonetheless. He moved up behind her and placed a reassuring paw upon her shoulder.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine," he whispered." Macavity doesn't have you anymore and we'll protect you."  
"That's the thing," she spat. "I don't want to end up like her."  
"Who?" Mistofolees was thoroughly confused.  
"Demeter," she explained. "She's terrified to the point of handicap. I don't want to be hiding behind the tribe as she is. Of course, she isn't equipped to deal with Macavity. She still sees him as an object capable of love. I never had that problem." She unfastened the collar and hid it beneath the beanbag. Stretching out on the floor, she looked at Mistofolees.  
"I can now sleep in peace," she pointed out. "Tugger won't molest me if you're here."  
"I don't think other people's presence bothers him," Mistofolees explained. "I've lived with him most of my life and he never acted self conscious. When we were little, he would goad one of the girls into being a model and he would 'show us how things were done.'"  
Sophanispa made a face of disgust. Mistofolees realized he hadn't painted the picture of his brother that he'd wanted. "I don't mean he went that far. He would flirt and titillate them but never really did anything out of bounds."  
"Well," she sighed. "At this point, they would probably let him. Do you know what he said last night?"  
Mistofolees shook his head and allowed her to continue.  
"He's bent on making me like him," she hissed. "Not because he likes me even. Only because it serves his over inflated pride."  
"I don't understand him and I'm related to him," Mistofolees answered. He stretched out across from her and laid down until they were staring eye to eye.  
"If he really wanted to win me over," she started. "All he'd have to do was drop everyone else. As of now, I am not impressed, even if he did save my life."  
"He didn't go after Bombalurina this morning," Mistofolees pointed out. "For him, that was strange."  
"Why?"  
"Well," Mistofolees began. "Before you appeared, the one queen to get much of anything from Tugger was Bombalurina. I believe she thinks he's replaced her with you."  
"How stupid," Sophanispa muttered.  
"And after today's little game," Mistofolees added. "I wouldn't be surprised if Tugger lost some of his worshippers. It looked like Tantomile took a liking to Alonzo."  
"Good for her," she said. "Alonzo takes after Munkustrap."  
"What?" asked a voice. Munkustrap emerged from over the edge, followed by the occupant of the tree. "Something about me?"  
"Nothing important," Sophanispa murmured. She sat up and stretched again.  
"About tonight's arrangements," Munkustrap began briskly. "The three of you shall be here, my brothers keeping watch on your condition. I would ask of you to sleep close to each other so as to better keep watch but after this afternoon . . ." He trailed off and gave Tugger a long look.  
"No worries, Munkustrap," he waved.  
"Easier said than done, dear brother," he reprimanded. His anger didn't make the slightest dent in Tugger's bright features. He just kept beaming at the sliver-striped tabby.  
"Anyways," he returned his attention to the younger cats. "If that is all right with you, Sophanispa; that is the best thing we can manage at the moment. Mistofolees will sense magic and Tugger, if needed, can revive you. His brand of magic is best for starting the heart." Munkustrap sounded very sarcastic on the last note of his speech.  
"Fine," she answered shortly. Taking her at her word, Munkustrap left them to streak quickly through the rain.  
"My rules," she said pointedly at Tugger. "Are very simple to follow. No groping or anything else that is remotely suggestive. Our positioning, of course, will be open opportunity but I swear, if you do it, I will not have it this time. Maybe, if you behave, I'll return your collar." With that, she scooted closer to Mistofolees.  
Cats are different from humans in the fact that they can sleep against one another or intertwined with each other and not find the positions remotely suggestive. Tugger, however, was more inclined to look for suggestion because of his nature. This is why Sophanispa and Mistofolees found nothing wrong with how they arranged themselves.  
Sophanispa was resting comfortably against Mistofolees' white chest, facing outward with his arms around her. Mistofolees, though the smallest tom, still made Sophanispa seem smaller than ever. The back of her head was at level with his throat, her feet only reaching to the middle of his shins.  
She was tired enough from that day's activities that when Tugger slid into his place in front of her, she didn't complain. Mistofolees' arms were around her upper body. Her head was slightly inclined and when Tugger slid all the way in, she was resting against his chest as well. His hands went to her waist and he scooted himself up until Sophanispa was effectively trapped between them. She shivered momentarily, trying to block out the memories of being trapped by Macavity, and relaxed against their chests. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, feeling warm and protected, the fear chased out.  
Little did the boys know, she was monitoring the three of their minds. She knew when Mistofolees fell asleep and she knew when Tugger's mind was breached from outside. Macavity was up to his tricks again.  
Sophanispa entered the maned toms mind and concealed herself, watching for the infamous king of crime. Tugger was stretched out luxuriously in his own mind, a smile on his face. Macavity appeared out of nowhere and hauled the tom to his feet. They were about the same height but Tugger was at the disadvantage.  
'He can handle himself,' she thought. That was, until Macavity issued a ferocious blow to the other's face. Once Tugger was staggering, Macavity pulled his bristling arms back in a sudden stance that could only mean one thing. His new brand of magic was ready for attack mode.  
Sophanispa had never seen his technique but Macavity loved to brag. The impending blast would be strong enough to disembowel in the mind, and Tugger would be in the same position she'd been in that morning.  
She rolled out of her shielded patch of darkness and pushed Tugger out of the way, catching part of the blast on her arm. Blood blossomed across her golden fur as she and Tugger scrambled to get out of Macavity's way.  
"Leave," she shouted. Waves went out from her body on ever widening circles. The ripples caught Macavity, pushing him back.  
She clapped her hands and a golden light flashed for a split second. Macavity grunted and disappeared. She had cast a shield around Tugger's mind.  
"What just happened?" he asked incredulously, rubbing a scratch on his cheek.  
"He's trying to get at me through you," she told him. He can't enter my mind directly but there are ways to transport himself there. We have to go to Mistofolees now and make sure he's safe. Follow me." she ran off through the darkness and slashed at the thick air. She slipped through and visually disappeared.  
"Wait! Where are you?" he shouted. A golden paw lined in white reached out from the abyss and seized his arm. He was pulled through the gap.  
"What?" he gasped as he emerged in another realm of darkness. This one was lit u in places by small flashes of lightning. Mistofolees danced alone in this place, perfectly safe. Sophanispa clapped again, the same golden light flashing. The dancing Mistofolees noticed them and padded over.  
"I don't have time to explain right now," Sophanispa began as he stopped in front of them. "When we wake up, I'll tell you. Now is too dangerous. If you see Macavity, head through that slash," she pointed at a spot lined with golden light. "That will bring you back to me." She left, followed by Tugger.  
"Same goes with you," she said. "The hole is lit so you can find it. Later," she turned to leave.  
"Are we even then?" Tugger called after her.  
"Not quite," she told him. "I am confident that you could have gotten away before he killed you, so I did not entirely save your life. However, consider part of my debt to you completed." With that, she left.  
Tugger smirked and went back to his own dreams, which were uninterrupted.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
The three awoke that morning, still tangled in a heap but no anger towards each other. Even better, that no one woke without breath.  
"That was an interesting dream," Mistofolees groaned, sitting up.  
"It wasn't really a dream," Sophanispa told him. "You really were in danger. I cast up a shield so Macavity couldn't enter."  
"This sucks," Tugger muttered. "Macavity was always a threat but he was never this close. How the hell did he acquire these powers?"  
"It began," she told them. "Or he thinks it began, with you, Mistofolees."  
"How could it begin with me?"  
"Remember the cat-napping of Old Deuteronomy?" she asked. He nodded in confusion.  
"Well," she continued. "Macavity masqueraded as your esteemed grandfather while he was kept locked within the compound. I was placed as his guard, not even a queen yet. Macavity returned, wounded and fried to a crisp. I happily thought he was going to kick it right there but the bastard still had some life in him. He was so angry that the tribe had managed to get the best of him. He backhanded me and commenced to attempting the strangling of Old Deuteronomy." Tugger and Mistofolees both scoffed in anger. The Jellicles kept utmost respect for Deuteronomy and knowing this made them hate Macavity even more.  
"I tried to stop him, for I had been speaking to Old Deuteronomy and that cats mind in utterly profound. He threw me off and suddenly there was all this blue light. Macavity roared in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Deuteronomy was gone. Macavity began laughing uncontrollably and I'd thought he'd finally gone mad. I cowered in terror, afraid of what he might do in this state. He stopped laughing finally and muttered repeatedly that he knew the secret. Your magic must have permeated him and left some permanent stain because after that, he was suddenly using these magical powers that he'd never had before. He spent a long time cultivating these powers and training himself. I, unfortunately, was his experimental target practice. There is a reason for my quick movements. Maybe you have noticed that he stopped coming around." they nodded again.  
"Well," she said a tad brighter than before. "This made me try another mad escape. I ran during the day, when he was asleep, and I hid myself beneath some old leaves and junk by night. This is when you found me," she indicated to Mistofolees.  
"You guys know the rest," she said at last.  
"That's interesting," Mistofolees added. "I had no idea that my magic could do that, leave a stain, I mean."  
"I'm hungry," Tugger complained. "How about breakfast!"  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Later that day, Munkustrap came to tell the trio that at sunset, the tribe would meet at the old bungalow.  
"I'm bored," Tugger groaned.  
"Go play with the queens, then," Mistofolees suggested. "That's what you usually do when you're bored."  
"I don't want to be dragged into another stupid challenge like yesterday," Tugger answered solemnly. "Next they'll want my tail."  
"And who's to blame for that?" Sophanispa asked him. "If you didn't lead on every female you came in contact with you'd never have this problem."  
Tugger didn't say anything but turned over onto his back and tossed up a bit of yarn.  
They lounged around the tree like this for a while, Tugger taking a nap, Mistofolees and Sophanispa talked about Victoria. They didn't see one of Tugger's lazy eyes open to look at them.  
"Have you approached her at all?" she asked him.  
"I can't," he ranted. "She's always surrounded by her friends and I can't exactly call her over and tell her."  
"Ask her to the ball," Sophanispa said simply.  
"I guess I could do that," he answered thoughtfully. "What about you?"  
"I don't think I'll go," she answered. "I don't see the point. Who am I going to go with?"  
"You don't have to go with anyone," he assured her. "You can come with us."  
"Na," she said. "I wouldn't want to impede you."  
"You've still got three weeks," he added. "That's plenty of time to get to know some of the toms. Who do you know so far?"  
"Well," she thought. "You and Tugger. Munkustrap . . . that's about it. I briefly met Coricopat, but under the circumstances, I can't say I know anything about him except that he and his sister are perfect doubles of each other."  
"Well," Mistofolees thought for a moment. "We're going to have to introduce you to some people."  
"Na," she waved him off. "It's all right. I don't need anyone, for reasons I already explained."  
Tugger sat up and stretched. "Wonderful nap *groan*. It's almost sunset. Let's go," he stood and stretched some more.  
"Ready?" he asked her. He sat upon the edge of the floor with his paw out. She slid over to him and allowed herself to be thrown over his shoulder. Mistofolees followed them down; unaware that Tugger now knew his secret.  
Once on the ground, Tugger let Sophanispa stand and started out towards the bungalow ahead of the two younger cats. He felt distracted, as if there was something he had forgotten. He entered the bungalow, shortly followed by Sophanispa and Mistofolees.  
It didn't take long for everyone to show themselves. Jemima came last, all tears and sorrow.  
"Oh," Victoria exclaimed, running towards her sister/friend. "What's wrong?" Demeter was very concerned as well.  
"I-i-i-t's Bombalurina," she sobbed. "She's been missing ever since yesterday morning." Tugger and Sophanispa looked at her intently. After both coming to their own conclusion as to her whereabouts, they looked at each other.  
"You'd better go look for her," Sophanispa whispered. "You're the reason she ran."  
"I believe you're the reason she ran," he contradicted. "But I'm the solution to the problem. Tell Munkustrap where I've gone. I already know what you're going to tell them anyways. Later," he turned and exited the small house.  
Munkustrap called the cats to some sort of order in which they stopped their gossiping and chatter to listen to him.  
"First of all," he began. "Is everyone here? Gus, are all your children present?" This was the quickest way to role call.  
"All present," he croaked feebly.  
"Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum?" Munkustrap moved on.  
"Bombalurina is missing," Skimbleshanks informed him. "Should we send out a search party?"  
"That isn't necessary," Sophanispa piped up. "Tugger has gone to look for her. He should be back when he finds her and he can update her on the events."  
"And who are you?" Jellylorum asked slightly peevishly.  
"And Bustopher Jones and Jennyanydots?" Munkustrap continued quickly.  
"Only Tugger," Jennyanydots said. "But you already know that."  
"Of course," he said fondly. "Now, to begin with the problem. We have among us a cat who was previously imprisoned by the mysterious Macavity. They have vital information to us that will keep us safe." many eyes were darting to Demeter, who sat behind Munkustrap, apart form the rest. Munkustrap continued.  
"May I introduce, Sophanispa," he announced. Sophanispa stood a bit timidly and moved until she was standing beside the silver striped tabby.  
"As you may have noticed, before I arrived here, Macavity hadn't bothered you much for a while. He was taking this time to establish new powers in which he can use against you. These powers are similar to those of Mistofolees, though more powerful and hostile. Mistofolees magic was never used to hurt anyone. Macavity's powers are used primarily to harm.  
"A few of you have come in contact with him mind to mind. He has learned to travel through dreamspace and invade one's mind while they sleep. I can cast up a shield, which keeps him out of your minds, but I can only do about four or five in one night. With your consent, I will enter your minds while you sleep. You will know I am there and you can watch me work.  
"Other attacks," she continued. "Can hurt you very badly. You must all remember Mistofolees' blue lightning. This is similar in appearance but is much more damaging. Imagine a beam capable of ripping you apart!" Some of the younger queens gasped.  
"I am not here to frighten you," she told them. "But if you do not take these new powers seriously, you may not live through an encounter with him."  
"How do you know all this?" Jellylorum, immediately unaccepting of anyone who found a friend in Tugger and managed to be female and single simultaneously, asked a bit abrasively.  
"Well ma'am," she said curtly. "I have been forced to live with him for my entire life. I was born within the compound, beaten, and curbed until I was fit to be one of his employees, unpaid of course. Trust me; I know what I speak of."  
"How do we know you aren't a spy?" Jennyanydots asked. "Forgive me for saying so, but his showing up again is coincidental with your arrival."  
"I understand," Sophanispa nodded. "I believe, now that his power is complete, he is out to reclaim Demeter," she looked behind her at the older queen, whose green eyes showed an almost innate fear. Sophanispa's own green eyes reflected the same fear as she turned back to the audience. "Or back for the both of us."  
"Why did you risk her?" Electra asked loudly. "By coming here, you've selfishly risked our safety!" she had taken a dislike to the golden queen after the scene with Tugger the day before.  
"How dare you!" she hissed at the brown cat. "I bet you wouldn't have lasted two days in his lair, let alone your whole life. How can you call me selfish when you expect the rules of a stupid game to be changed just so you can win?" she thumbed the golden collar just to spite Electra.  
"Forgive me," she apologized to the rest of the company. "You may call me what you will, but I bet anything that any one of you wouldn't have done anything different in my shoes." With that, she sat back down. Munkustrap took the attention back to him.  
"Any questions?" he asked nervously, afraid they would bombard him.  
Several of them asked him about the upcoming ball but only the queens asked about Macavity. Their questions were answered to the best of Sophanispa and Munkustrap's combined ability and the company was released.  
Demeter grabbed Sophanispa's arm and something snapped deep within her mind. Macavity's figure loomed up in her mind but she mentally stomped him down, letting forth a cry from her past. She blinked and the images were gone, replaced with Sophanispa.  
"You never told me," Demeter said after a moment.  
"I didn't think it would matter," Sophanispa answered. "No one else seemed to care."  
"Well," Demeter said with a small smile. "None of them ever spent two years with Macavity."  
"He talks about you," Sophanispa told her. "He swears you still belong to him. He'll stop at nothing to have you back."  
"That sends shivers up my spine," Demeter confided. "How old are you?"  
The question caught Sophanispa off guard. She told Demeter and drew a gasp from the older queen.  
"You're barely younger than Victoria," she said strangely. "You seem older. I shouldn't wonder why."  
Sophanispa smiled and turned to leave.  
"Wait," Demeter stopped her. "Do you mind telling me, who are your parents?"  
Sophanispa looked at her quickly. "I don't know."  
Demeter did not look convinced. "You sound like you know."  
"I know who one of them is," she told her. "But they . . . died a long time ago."  
"Oh," Demeter whispered. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," the younger queen told her. "It wasn't your fault." With that, she turned and left the bungalow, finding Mistofolees and accompanying him back to the tree.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Tugger picked his way through the falling darkness. It was harder to navigate through the trees but he could smell that this was the way Bombalurina had fled. He continued to walk along in the darkness, coming along a change in her direction. There was another scent now that he could vaguely remember. He kept walking, trying to remember the scent. He was so occupied with it that he didn't notice a vine on the path. He tripped over the green extension and fell headlong into a leave-covered pit.  
"Macavity!" he whispered, remembering the scent. Everything went black as he bounced off the wall and landed in a heap.  
  
Well . . . no one has gotten the question right yet. Who is Sophanispa? This chapter was full of hints, especially the last part. Good luck. 


	9. Chapter Eight SWAT Jellicles to the Res...

Hello you guys! You guys have done great with the reviewing. I'm finally getting some regular readers and I want to say thank you. I could never have written this story without your support. I trust those who reviewed got their picture. If you didn't, email me at ryouko6cube@yahoo.com and I'll be happy to send it to you. You can even review me directly, though it won't show up on the board.  
One note to readers; don't assume anything in this fan fiction. The plot is liable to twist and run your assumptions over. ~Mungojerry; It's outta control! (Points at a strained Ryouko trying to tie in a stack of papers with leather reins)  
To relieve a few people, I have decided to tell you who Sophanispa ISN'T. I am sorry to say but she is not Grizabella reincarnated. That was my initial plan but I decided to change her identity (before I began the story) to explain other aspects. In the last chapter, it sais that she had spoken to Deuteronomy while he was held in Macavity's lair. Grizabella was still living at that time. If they are one and the same (which they aren't) how could this have been possible? Well she could have remembered . . . But she didn't and she's not, so don't waste your time thinking it. My stupid brother tried that connection and thoroughly confused himself, but he's . . . stupid. I know you guys won't get confused as easily as this git that I live with. Oh, well. *sigh* SOMEONE HAS GOTTEN THE QUESTION RIGHT BUT THEIR EMAIL WAS NOT ON THE REVIEW AND I COULD NOT FIND THEM. WILL ECLIPSE PLEASE NOTIFY ME WITH THEIR EMAIL! DO NOT GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER PLEASE!  
Anyways, I'm sorry the last chapter was so long. I just sat down to write and everything just kept getting bigger and bigger. It should keep you busy for a while though.  
  
And with no further delay. Except for this. . .  
  
Mungojerry; BUUUURRRRP! Ryouko; Nice one. Mungojerry; *'cuse me* Thank ya!  
  
Chapter Eight ~**S.W.A.T. Jellicles Rescue**~ (Do you guys remember that cartoon, SWAT cats? It used to be on cartoon network and there were these cats and they like piloted these cool jets and there was this dude who- Mungojerry; Oye! Yer goin' off 'gain.)  
  
Demeter watched the queen walk off quickly. She felt a sore spot deep within her at the thought of Sophanispa leaving so abruptly. She looked out the door of the bungalow and spied her walking quickly with Mistofolees back to the tree. The golden cat allowed herself to be magicked into the tree by Mistofolees. She felt a tug on her arm and she turned to see Munkustrap smiling slightly at her.  
"What's bothering you, fair Demeter," he called. He liked this name for her. It was what he'd called her the night she had first returned to the tribe and had gone to the small party.  
"I don't know what to make of her," Demeter sighed. "I thought at first she was Grizabella reborn (see; you guys aren't the only ones who thought so) but she's too old. Her birth must have occurred right after I'd left if she's been with Macavity all her life."  
"Maybe she was born when you were there?" Munkustrap suggested, steering her further inside and shutting the door. The room, full of beautiful sunset colors from the western window.  
Demeter blanched at the thought. She didn't like the thought of Macavity having been with other queens while she was his woman but she didn't want Munkustrap to know that either. She took his confused look and gave him her reason.  
"I don't think there were any other queens around when I was there," she answered. "She was either stolen or 'made' around the date of my escape. Why Macavity would want to steal a kitten, a female kitten, is beyond me."  
"Maybe he wanted to train her," Munkustrap suggested.  
"That des make sense," Demeter agreed. "But he would have taken a male. The only solution left was that the queen who mothered this kitten gave birth to all female. I'm guessing that Macavity took the whole lot and kept only the strongest."  
"I don't think that's the case," Munkustrap answered puzzled. "She is much too small, probably the runt of the litter. He would not have picked her for her strength. I believe that she may be -"  
Demeter put a finger to his lips "Don't say it. She's strong enough to take on half the toms in this tribe and still come out on top, with a collar to boot."  
"She has much in common with you," Munkustrap told her. "She avoids the toms' affections if she can; she doesn't buy into Tugger's tricks . . . is that why you're drawn to her?"  
"That may be it," Demeter thought aloud.  
"Come walking with me," he asked her. "The moon has just begun to wane but will still be quite bright."  
"Of course," she purred, and she followed him out into the falling darkness.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
"I'm not even tired!" Sophanispa sighed as she lay on the floor of the tree once again. Mistofolees was chasing a bit of yarn across the floor, bumping into her side ever so often. She snagged it away form him and hid it behind her back. He only smiled at her and snapped his fingers, the yarn re- appearing in his small black paw. He grinned wider as she looked about her frantically.  
"Oh, you think you're funny, do you?" she asked him. He laughed quietly and she pounced upon him. "I'll show you funny!"  
She snatched back the yarn and they were suddenly immersed in trying to get the yarn away from each other. Every time Mistofolees used magic, Sophanispa would cry "Cheater!" and attack him playfully.  
They continued to be engrossed in their task, not noticing the several heads that had popped up over the barrier. A throat cleared and the both looked slowly to the edge, expecting to find Tugger and possibly Bombalurina. Instead, there were most of the younger queens, looking glassy eyed and pleading.  
"What the-" Mistofolees grunted before the queens swarmed over the edge and knocked Sophanispa off his chest, upon which she had been sitting.  
"CAN WE STAY WITH YOU!?! PLEASE!!!" they all cried in unison, mauling Sophanispa.  
"Why would you wanna do something like that?" she asked, sitting up and pushing them away gently. "This isn't even my house!"  
"It will be soon, by the looks of it," Electra snorted jealously.  
"Oh hush," Sophanispa hissed at her. "You've come here to ask me a favor and you're being rude. There is absolutely nothing going on between Tugger and I, other than some strange fantasy he's got going on in his mind about most of the girls in this tribe. You've nothing to worry about form me, though I don't reckon he fancies you."  
Mistofolees stood up and was finally noticed by the queens. "Why do you want to stay?"  
"We're afraid of Macavity," Jemima told him. "I think Bombalurina's been-"  
"Jemima!" Victoria mewled. "I told you not to say that! Now they're going to think . . ."  
"Hi!" said a deeper voice. Cassandra poked her head up above the edge. "Can we stay?"  
"Who's we?" Mistofolees asked, but he was again ignored. Cassandra and Exotica clambered over the edge, followed shortly by Tantomile, who for once, besides the chase, was sans Coricopat.  
"Well," Sophanispa sighed. "I guess you guys could stay. Just don't mess with anything. I don't know how Tugger's going to take you all being here but one thing's certain. If anything is amiss, he'll be in an even worse mood."  
"I'm going to go back to my dumpster," Mistofolees told Sophanispa. "You aren't in danger anymore right?"  
"I'll look after her," Tantomile told him quietly. "I will call if something is happening."  
"Slumber party!" Etcetera squealed in delight after Mistofolees had left. "And there aren't any boys! Except . . . maybe Tugger'll come later!" she giggled girlishly.  
"So . . ."Sophanispa began. "Are you guys going to sleep?"  
"Of course not," Cassandra purred deeply. "No one really sleeps at slumber parties. They play games, tell secrets . . ." she looked over at Tantomile slyly and the younger cat blushed.  
"That sounds fun!" Jemima chimed in. She seemed to be in a much better mood now that Tugger had gone to look for her sister.  
Sophanispa, reluctantly, was dragged into a ring of secrets where the girls asked each other embarrassing questions such as who is the object of their affections.  
"So who do you like?" Victoria asked Jemima. The young queen blushed profusely and murmured something. "Do I have to answer?"  
"'Course you do!" Exotica exclaimed, lying upon her stomach.  
"I . . . um . . . 'lonzo," she said quickly, hoping they hadn't caught what she'd said.  
"Alonzo?" Tantomile squeaked. She blushed at having drawn attention to herself.  
Cassandra grinned. "Your turn, Jemima."  
Jemima, still blushing, turned on Tantomile. "Who do you like?"  
"Same," she answered, her voice still squeaky.  
Tantomile turned her amber colored eyes to Sophanispa and pointed. "What about you?" Sophanispa looked bored.  
"No one," she answered blandly.  
"Oh, come on," Exotica goaded. "There must be someone . . ."  
"I know someone who likes you," Cassandra purred. "He's not bad looking either."  
Sophanispa tried to suppress the urge to ask who it was as she was prodded by the other queens.  
"No, really," she answered. "There isn't anyone. I don't know anyone well enough, except maybe Tugger and Mistofolees and they certainly don't count."  
"Why don't they count?" Victoria asked.  
"Well," Sophanispa began. "Tugger is too much for me to take on, even if I wanted to do so, plus, I sort of live with him. Mistofolees already likes someone else and I won't let myself love him because of that. He's just a brother." Sophanispa wondered of it was her imagination but she thought she saw Victoria give a small sigh of relief.  
"If you tell me who you like," Cassandra taunted. "I'll tell you who likes you."  
"No!" Tantomile shouted. "Don't say anything!"  
Sophanispa thought in her head. If she just said a name, she could get the information. It didn't even have to be true. By the reaction of Tantomile, Sophanispa thought it to be Alonzo, her crush.  
"All right," Sophanispa allowed. "I like Tugger, but don't let him know. He'll think he's won a gold medal or something stupid like that." 'Of course,' she thought silently. 'I wouldn't like that goat in a thousand years!'  
"Too bad," Cassandra told her. "That's not how the game works. Not telling!" Tantomile looked relieved but Sophanispa looked utterly infuriated. She tried to take it back.  
"I was only kidding!" she gasped. "I still don't like anyone! I was only saying that to get the name!"  
"Sure," Victoria laughed. She silenced herself immediately when Sophanispa rounded on her. "And who do you like!"  
Victoria looked utterly shocked, her white fur making her looked ghost like. "I thought it would have been obvious."  
"Well . . ." Sophanispa drew out, crossing her fingers behind her back and wishing for Mistofolees' good fortune.  
"It's Quaxo," Victoria whispered.  
"Quaxo?" Sophanispa exclaimed. "Who the hell is Quaxo?"  
The other girls giggled as Etcetera gave her a hint. "You've only known him as a magical helper."  
"Well," she told the other cat. "I wish he'd be my magical helper now when I can't understand a word you're saying!"  
"Just ask around," Electra suggested. "The people in your lot should know who he is." She smiled.  
"My turn!" Victoria announced haughtily before Sophanispa could make any comments. She looked around and pointed slyly at Cassandra who smiled slyly.  
"As most of you know," she purred. "I have changed my affections frequently. There was the brief spell with Alonzo, then young Plato come to play as well. I make passes at Tugger, but who doesn't." she eyed the sulking Sophanispa.  
"I have seen fit," she continued. "As the oldest queen under our parents of course, to date younger toms."  
"Get on with it!" Electra exclaimed.  
"Well," she purred. "I have taken a liking to Admetus."  
"Eeew!" Jemima squealed. "You like my brother!"  
"And mine likes you," Cassandra threw back. Jemima squealed.  
"Which one, which one!" for Cassandra had four brothers.  
"Not telling," she said with her eyes shut and her nose in the air. She opened them and pointed evilly at Electra. The rude cat glared back at her and spat out an insult.  
"You know very well who I like, you great whore of a cat," her eyes were squinted and her lips protruding in a pout.  
"Yes but our company doesn't," Cassandra answered nonplussed. These two sisters did not get along very well. "You must answer."  
Electra glared some more but hissed the name. "Admetus."  
"You're just jealous," Cassandra taunted her youngest sister. "You think he'll pick me over you. You're probably right."  
"You haven't always been this cocky," Jemima piped up, covering for her friend. "You used to go after Munkustrap before Demeter returned. As soon as she came back, he tossed you aside like an unwanted leftover." she met Cassandra's eyes with a young defiance.  
"I wouldn't be so quick with my tongue if I were you," she hissed back.  
"Etcetera," Electra said. "What about you."  
The light colored cat blushed, her sweet little face in a childish grin.  
"Let me guess," Victoria said in feint ignorance. "Might it be Tugger?"  
"Well, yeah," she answered blushing deeper.  
"Why did I even ask?" Electra moaned. "It's always the same."  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings Honey," Exotica told her. "But you've got to open your eyes. Tugger doesn't seem to like any of us in particular, though he never let us spend the night alone with him."  
"But there is someone else," Etcetera piped up.  
"WHO!?" everyone shouted in unison.  
"Um . . ." she became nervous under everyone's stares. "I kinda like Tumblebrutus."  
"Um, honey," Exotica answered. "He's kinda . . . um . . ."  
"Taken?" Etcetera supplied a tad anguished.  
"No," Exotica said. "Not exactly."  
"Celibate?" Sophanispa guessed.  
"What's that mean?" Etcetera asked.  
"Doesn't matter," Exotica answered. "He's not."  
"Is he like really, really gross and disgusting?" Victoria asked innocently.  
"Well, kind of," Exotica answered.  
"I know!" Jemima shrieked. Everyone jumped at the sound of her voice.  
"He's related to Macavity?" she guessed.  
"Wrong!" Exotica and Sophanispa exclaimed.  
"He's gay," Electra blurted.  
"Electra, please," Sophanispa exclaimed. "You've insulted just about everyone tonight!"  
"But she hit it right on the nail," Exotica muttered.  
"So he's really happy?" Etcetera asked innocently.  
If this were anime, they'd have face faulted. Exotica shook her head in silent mirth.  
"No," she said laughing. "He's not particularly happy. He likes . . . someone else."  
"Who?" Etcetera asked.  
"He likes Tugger," Electra blurted again  
"Yuck," Victoria spat. "That's dirty."  
"Why?" Sophanispa asked. "You all like him."  
"We aren't of the same gender, though," Exotica explained. "It isn't Tugger we find disgusting. It's the fact that we aren't his only admirers."  
"Who cares?" she countered. "This Tumblebrutus character can like whomever he wishes."  
"But he's a tom!" Victoria exclaimed. "Toms aren't supposed to like other toms!"  
"Who said?" Sophanispa asked. "Is there a rule written somewhere? Did the Everlasting Cat say this?"  
The silence that followed told her that there was not and He had not.  
"Well," Cassandra began. "He said that queen and tom would come together when the time was right. He never said that two toms couldn't . . . but He didn't say they could either."  
"I am not trying to make anyone mad," Sophanispa added. "I am just trying to get us to accept each other. We can't fight amongst ourselves when Macavity is this powerful. We can't afford to be prejudiced against those who are different. I don't wholly support Tumblebrutus' proclivity but I am not going to interfere. I believe he has the right to do what he wants and be left alone."  
The other queens contemplated this while Etcetera thought of someone to ask. She looked to the last queen, Exotica and pointed, her hand shaking a bit. The queens were all a bit afraid of Exotica. She was the most mysterious of cats, excluding Macavity. She also had been subject to a few cruel humans once who had dyed her fur a strange orange yellow color.  
"Hmmm . . ." she said stretching her long black legs. "Whom do I like? Well, as you know, I usually pick those toms that seem to be slightly detached. I find that they suit my needs better than well seeked men.  
"Thus, I have young Plato for this ball's run," she answered finally.  
"Have you no emotion?" Victoria asked a little angrily. Plato was one of her friends and she did not approve of Exotica using him.  
"I have not yet found the one right for me," Exotica answered in her defense. "I have no alternative but to try everyone in the tribe."  
"That's sick," Electra muttered.  
The queens played a few more games, the younger cats slipping into a sleep-deprived stupor. Sophanispa suggested that they get some sleep.  
"Can you do those shield thingies please?" Etcetera asked sweetly as she claimed a bit of clear floor.  
"I can do a few," she answered tiredly, sinking into Tugger's beanbag. She kept the collar on, not wanting it to be nicked by an over fond queen. "I'll do the younger ones tonight since the others may be able to put up more of a fight."  
As they settled into sleep, Sophanispa left her own dreamspace and moved into the nearest mind. It was Electra's mind and Sophanispa saw some of her rudeness rubbed off into the walls. Sophanispa understood that this girl had been jeered at since she was a kitten and life had taught her to attack automatically.  
'So it's nothing personal,' Sophanispa thought silently. She clapped her hands and conjured the shield, moving on to Etcetera's brightly lit mind. She repeated this for Victoria and Jemima and even managed to do it for Tantomile.  
"I'm getting stronger!" she exclaimed, the twin alarmed for a moment. "You're the fifth one! I've always been able to do about three or four. Later," she waved and moved on to Cassandra.  
"I don't know if I can do another one," she told the dark queen. "I feel a bit strained but we'll see." She clapped her paws together and got a faint golden shower, an ineffective shield.  
"Sorry," she said to the older queen. "I guess I've exhausted the power for tonight."  
"It's all right," Cassandra purred. "If Macavity shows up, I'll run through the gap. Can you light it up so I can find it?"  
"Sure," Sophanispa answered. "Just remember to close it once you're through or he'll be able to breach the shielded area."  
"It's strange," she said suddenly. "Speaking about him like this again."  
"How so?" asked the golden queen.  
"It was back when Victoria and the younger ones were still kittens," Cassandra told her in a dreamy sort of voice. "Macavity stopped terrorizing us after Old Deuteronomy had returned. The younger ones stopped believing their mothers when they used him as a threat. We thought he'd died." she added hopefully.  
"But then you appeared, terrified of something," she continued looking at the golden queen. "We could smell your fear. You stopped being afraid once you and Tugger became friends. Why is this?"  
"It's not what you think," Sophanispa answered. "There really isn't anything between us. I only said his name to get the information about my admirer, which I think you just made up."  
"I didn't make him up and you didn't answer the question," she told her smiling. "Why aren't you afraid anymore?"  
"Well," Sophanispa began. "For one, I have shut Macavity out of my mind and out of the minds of people around me, for he can get to us via others' minds. Two, between Tugger and I, if one of us is in danger, the other kind of expects to be helped. We have saved each other a few times. Also, being surrounded by haters of Macavity helps one to feel more secure."  
Sophanispa moved to leave and Cassandra did not stop her. The conversation was closed.  
She made an identical slash in Exotica's mind and gave her the instructions that would close it once she was through. She then returned to her own mind and sleep.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Bombalurina lay curled upon the floor, bleeding, broken, and crying. She shivered profusely as she heard Macavity's laugh down the hall. She was kept within a cell type room with a lockable door (from the outside) and no windows. Her tears ran silently from her eyes as she relived the Macavity induced horror. The first day she had just been kept in this cell, chained to the wall with unbreakable shackles. There had been an annoying guard placed outside that kept throwing sinister taunts at her whenever he heard her move or speak.  
Bombalurina had thought that she had been brought here to rot within this miserable dump, and quite bored out of her mind, she had screamed at the guard to come and fight her after he had insulted her particularly harshly. He had merely snickered and ignored her until her food was brought.  
"Macavity's got som'mat special stored fer ya," he grunted in a Mungojerry-like accent. Bombalurina, terrified of this, did not touch her food, rather buried so she would not become desperate enough to indulge.  
She had gone into a fitful sleep only to find she woke much later than she had intended, her worst nightmare perched upon his heels, inches from her.  
"'Lo, kitten," he growled lowly. She hissed and scooted back from him so quickly that she scored her leg against the floor. He got onto all fours and stalked towards her. She backpedaled until she was pressed against the wall.  
So terrified that she virtually became frozen, Macavity had no trouble indeed when he decided to pin her to the wall and lick her cheek, in which she broke out of her stupor.  
"Don't touch me," she spat, attempting to scratch at him. The chains grew magically shorter, pulling her more tightly against the wall.  
"Don't defy me Bombalurina," he purred menacingly. "You've not yet encountered my new magic. I believe a particular affect of my magic has brought you here."  
"I didn't come here," she spat again. "You brought me here."  
"You fled the tribe," he insisted.  
"Only because my supposed boyfriend was kissing another queen," Bombalurina shouted seethingly. "She, of course, having worked for you."  
"He was not kissing her, I daresay," Macavity answered in a voice that was marked strangely by knowledge. Bombalurina was confused indeed. "He was no doubt saving her life which I managed to endanger a few minutes before he awoke. Would you have had him let her die, her body already cold in his arms?"  
Bombalurina was silent. 'This is ridiculous,' she thought. 'I'm being taught virtue by the biggest criminal in the cat world.'  
"I guess that you would not," he said, regarding her silence. "I would have, if it suited me. Unfortunately, she has lived and began protecting your precious tribe from me, thwarting my attempts at taking Demeter and throttling your precious tom friend, that unusually flirtatious Tugger."  
"You'd better not hurt him," Bombalurina hissed.  
Macavity laughed. "Actually, I've had three failed attempts, all stopped by that runt." He looked pained at last at the mention of Sophanispa.  
"I thought I had a perfect little worker when she was born here. I hadn't ever had the chance to train someone from kittenhood. She, at first, showed signs of being a most formidable child, faster and strangely stronger than any of my employees. I sent her out on numerous accounts and if any of you had known it was she, you might have called her Infamous Gold. Everyone under me thought it was a good idea to dub her this and so it became. In fact, the reason I was never found at any crime scene for a while was simply that she was there, not I. She was a master escape artist and was never caught, but was always nearby. She was never interrogated for her innocent appearance deterred anyone from accusation.  
"It was after that old crackpot fool of the vicarage was held within the bowels of my lair that she began to rebel. She had not reached queendom when she refused to raid the Victoria Grove stile. The two cats that had been under my employ had kept the goods form my base when I had withheld pay from them and I had sent her to return it to me. She outright refused to have anything to do with the Jellicle tribe, that is to say, under my orders. She was well beaten for this and locked down here for quite some time. I did send her out once or twice but she so obviously thwarted me on purpose that I could not allow her free reign anymore than I could walk the junkyard freely. I locked her down here with no intent on freeing her. Meanwhile, she proved an excellent target for my new powers.  
"It was on a day that I had been practicing these upon her that I had been called to an upper level of my lair to deal with a pair of smugglers that she attempted her first escape. She had tried to sneak through the door as I raced out of her cell to meet my guests. I had closed the door and caught her tail. She of course let out a shriek.  
"Extra security, locks, etc. . . She was not to escape. However, there were those days when I was inevitably occupied. Having been informed that Demeter may have been sighted alone near the compound, I rushed from her cell, leaving the door unchecked. I did not go back to her cell until the next afternoon. Upon my return, I found the guard still unconscious, in critical condition, and a vacant cell, the shackles whole and unbroken. Having been born under my roof, she had practiced slipping in and out of the shackles, a detail I had neglected. She was also extremely lethal to those not aware of her presence and the unfortunate guard died the next day. I believe it is in her blood to be perfectly honest."  
Bombalurina didn't give any sign that she understood him, rather sporting a confused look.  
"Don't tell me Demeter neglected to inform you?" he sneered. "Well, she would wouldn't she. Perfectly normal for someone who would leave their lover."  
"Don't you badmouth her," Bombalurina screamed in a fiery rage. "She left you because you had beaten her silly, been with other women, invited all sorts of straggled into your house, become the worst criminal known to cats, and on top of it all, separated her from her family and friends ever since you coaxed her away from the junkyard that night. She's glad she left you and so am I!" She hissed in pain as he nonchalantly backhanded her.  
"Well," he purred ominously in her ear as he pinned her to the ground. "I suppose you will just have to take her place." Bombalurina's scream had ripped through the air.  
  
She had watched him leave with the utter loathing only a certain crime could leave behind. She felt dirty and stained and most of all used. She hoped most sincerely that he had never done anything that horrible to Demeter, though she knew in the back of her mind that he had.  
The one encounter of Macavity she'd had before this had been before Demeter's return. He had cornered her in an alley behind a pub across the road from the junkyard and had tried to have his way with her there where indefinitely the owner of the pub had chased him away, hearing the cat fight. This was both his way of filling Demeter's spot and enacting his revenge upon her.  
Thus, when he entered her cell again later that night and dragged her by the arm into the main hall, she kowtowed and didn't struggle. She did not want a repeat of that afternoon, her arms sore from trying to throw him off.  
He dragged her to her feet halfway down the hallway and bade her to walk in front of him, prodding her in the back to make her walk faster. She emerged into a lit room that, given Macavity's location, was quite well furnished. There was an old chandelier salvaged from the Italian joint down the road, many of the candle brackets broken or empty. The ones that were still intact we lit not by candles or light bulbs, but by a luminescent sphere of light about the size of a tennis ball.  
Bombalurina was so preoccupied with the chandelier that she had stopped to admire it. Macavity knocked her bodily to the ground, bringing forth a shriek.  
  
She was not the only one who vocalized against Macavity's attack. Bombalurina was pulled to her feet once again to find Tugger staring at her flabbergasted.  
"What are you doing here?" they asked each other in unison. The crack of a leather whip caught their attention. Macavity was sauntering forth, the whip gripped in his dark paw, a menacing grin placed on his visage.  
He cracked the whip again, the tip denting the plaster next to Tugger's head. Bombalurina noticed that Tugger's paws were chained high above his head, giving him not room to struggle. His feet however were not chained and Bombalurina wondered how he had been brought here. She deducted that he must have been unconscious for if his legs were free, he would have used them.  
Tugger did not flinch, yet sneered at his captor. Macavity laughed manically, attempting to shake the other tom's nerve. Instead, he turned to Bombalurina.  
"I suppose there are other ways of procuring the wanted information from you," Macavity hissed at Tugger. He grasped Bombalurina's arm and forced her to the ground, twisting the limb painfully. She cried out and Tugger flinched.  
"Ah," Macavity purred. "Getting to you, are we? Well, let's see what you do when you see this." Macavity pulled Bombalurina up again and kissed her roughly, tearing a scream form her mouth.  
"What do you want to know?" Tugger asked suddenly.  
Macavity did not relinquish his hold on Bombalurina but looked up at the tom. "You are willing to cooperate?"  
"Well," Tugger answered carefully. "I hate seeing people tortured. No one deserves that, well, maybe you do, but other than that . . ."  
"Watch your tongue boy," Macavity shouted. "Or I shall continue." He gave Bombalurina a lurch for emphasis.  
"If you do," he answered. "I won't tell you anything."  
"Where is she hiding?" Macavity exclaimed.  
"Who?"  
"Demeter," Macavity stated. "And that retched girl Sophanispa!"  
"Oh them," Tugger shrugged in his chains. "I dunno."  
"You lie!"  
"Me?" he asked incredulously. "Would I lie to you?"  
"You would if you wanted to save Sophanispa," Macavity pointed out.  
"What? That little golden puffball's more trouble than she's worth!" Bombalurina lightened up at the sound of those words. Macavity backhanded her and forced her to the ground.  
"For that little lie," Macavity hissed. "You'll be forced to witness this!" Macavity began to laugh evilly, holding Bombalurina's wrists. He tried to force himself upon her and Tugger shouted, drowning out her screams.  
"Let her go," he growled angrily. "Release her and I'll tell you." Macavity stood, allowing Bombalurina to stand. He waved his hand and she disappeared, back in her cell behind the locked door.  
"What have you done with her?" Tugger hissed.  
"She's save for the moment but if you don't cough up answers soon, she'll be back out here on the floor."  
"You sick bastard," Tugger shouted. Macavity scored the whip across his face, creating a long gash that filled with crimson.  
"Now that we're out of dreamspace," Macavity interjected. "You will sustain injuries I give you and feel real pain. Speak up. My patience grows short."  
"Demeter resides with Munkustrap," Tugger answered him. "You'll have a hell of a time getting her. It's probably impossible, in fact, I discourage you from it. You will certainly not live through the experience."  
"Stop babbling, idiot!" Macavity roared. "Where is the other one?"  
Tugger looked at Macavity and thought. Betraying Demeter's position hadn't been bad because Munkustrap lived in the old bungalow, which was surrounded by other cats' dwellings. It was a protected area and Macavity did not have much a chance at breaking into it without being seriously wounded. Sophanispa however resided in Tugger's tree, hopefully with Mistofolees. Magic could counter magic but Tugger didn't know how strong Mistofolees was in comparison to the monster that lurked before him.  
"You know where she is," Tugger answered finally, deciding to risk it.  
"She is where you live then," Macavity deduced. "Perfect. She is undoubtedly alone without you there to save her. I shall give her a visit later tonight." Macavity left the hall, the lights dimming and Tugger left in darkness alone.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Sophanispa slept fitfully, rolling around in the darkness, aware that there were others around her. She continued to sleep however, not waking.  
Within her mind she thrashed as well. She was pacing in the darkness, thinking about what Cassandra had said. "Somebody likes you." The feeling in Sophanispa's gut was unfamiliar. She continued to pace, her eyes on her feet. She collided with someone and fell back on her butt.  
Tugger helped her to her feet. He looked positively harassed, his cheek bleeding and his mane unkempt.  
"What's wrong?" she asked him urgently.  
"You need to flee the tree!" he warned her. "Take Mistofolees and leave! Macavity's coming for you tonight!"  
"Mistofolees isn't here!" Sophanispa answered. "Most of the queens are though. They were frightened and came here, thinking we would protect them, though you weren't here."  
"Take them all and go! Take them to the bungalow! Tell Munkustrap that Macavity's coming to the junkyard tonight and be ready to fight him if necessary!"  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm chained to a wall in the main hallway. Bombalurina's locked in a cell somewhere."  
"I'm coming to get you guys!" Sophanispa exclaimed.  
"No!" Tugger exclaimed, placing his paws on her shoulders. "It's too dangerous!"  
"Bull!" Sophanispa shouted. "I'll take a few people with me and wait until Macavity leaves. I'll break in and just free you guys. I know my way around his lair. I grew up there for cripes sake!"  
"Don't risk it!" he demanded. "Leave me! Go for Bombalurina. She's going through hell over here. I think he may have ra-"  
"I know," Sophanispa cut him off. "It's what he does to most queens he lures into his compound. I'm coming to get the both of you right now. Once she's gone he'll just turn his attention to you and I don't think you want any more wounds like this one." She turned his face gently with her paw and prodded the wound. "He hasn't cleaned it has he?"  
"I'm bleeding as we speak," he answered shaking his head.  
"See you in a few," she whispered. "I need to wake up. Hit me or something."  
"I am not going to hit you," he told her.  
"Well," she shouted "Do something! I need foreign stimulus to wake up!"  
Tugger grinned. "Stimulus you say? All right!" He grabbed her around the shoulders before she could move and kissed her forehead.  
"Whaddya do that for?" she asked Etcetera's sleeping face. She had woken up within the tree, the other queens fast asleep, night surrounding them.  
"Wake up!" she nudged Etcetera. "Everyone wake up!"  
"Mama!" Victoria exclaimed. "I don't wanna get up!"  
"Up now! Everyone, you are in grave danger!"  
The older queens had stirred at this and helped to wake the younger cats.  
"What's happened?" Electra asked groggily.  
"I can't explain now," Sophanispa told her hurriedly. We need to leave. Hurry! Down the trunk. Quickly now, and keep your eyes open for you- know-who."  
The queens exited the tree, Tantomile waiting for Sophanispa, knowing she couldn't get down herself. Once everyone was on the ground, Sophanispa led the way to the bungalow. She knocked furiously on the door.  
Munkustrap opened it after the second barrage of knocks and was thoroughly surprised to find them on his doorstep.  
"What has happened?" he asked.  
"Macavity is coming tonight!" Sophanispa told him in an urgent whisper. "He is due near Tugger's tree later. Tugger and Bombalurina are held within his lair. I am going to rescue them when Macavity leaves his base and would like two helpers. Do you know who could possibly come with me?"  
"My brother and I will come," Tantomile told her. She turned to Munkustrap. "These queens need to stay somewhere they perceive to be safe and your place seems to be the best for the moment."  
Munkustrap nodded silently. He had not asked questions yet seemed to be in a stupor. The queens filed past him and began explaining to Demeter who shrieked in fear.  
Tantomile and Sophanispa set out to a large cardboard box near a chair. Pouncival sat curled upon the chair sleeping. Tantomile however ignored this brother and knocked into the box. Coricopat's head popped above the edge of the box and looked at her with curiosity. His eyes flicked to Sophanispa and he immediately jumped out of the box, having communicated telepathically with his sister.  
"We need one more person," Sophanispa told them. They stopped at the old dumpster and extracted Alonzo to help in the rescue. He was filled in as the four cats flew over the junk pile and into the trees.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
"We know they've been this way, at least," Sophanispa whispered as she picked up a leopard spotted bandana, usually tied around Tugger's leg. She fastened it around her own and continued on, leading the rest into Macavity's territory. They each knew of the danger and kept quiet, silently padding through the trees towards the compound.  
Sophanispa showed them to a concealed cave in which they kept watch. When Macavity's wild body could be seen sprinting across the small wood, they knew it was safe to enter. Sophanispa led them into a small hole just big enough to admit a cat at a time. They were now inside and could hear crying down the hall. Sophanispa disabled the feeble guard near the entrance. They had come in the back way and were in the long stand of cells.  
Sophanispa began by opening every door she passed, the occupants within fleeing quickly. Some held mice or other rodents. One held a particularly disgruntled rabbit. A few held Pekes that offered with freedom left the cats alone. Finally, they arrived at Bombalurina's cell. Sophanispa smashed the lock with a well placed kick and wrenched open the door. She beckoned Tantomile to follow her for if Macavity had done what she thought he had done, Bombalurina might not want to be touched by a tom.  
She sat chained against the wall sobbing; her arms stained with blood form the shackles, one of her legs deeply gashed. Sophanispa broke through the chains binding her and lifted the larger queen to her feet. Tantomile helped her as well and together they got Bombalurina out of the cell.  
"Take her and go back the way we came in," Sophanispa instructed Tantomile. "Take Alonzo with you. Coricopat and I will go for Tugger. Knowing you two are telepathic; tell us when you've gotten to the cave or if you've gotten into trouble. We'll meet you there." Sophanispa took off along the corridor, disappearing around a corner. Coricopat followed her with a last look at his sister.  
Tantomile helped Bombalurina along as Alonzo kept his eyes open and soon they were back through the hole and inside the cave where Tantomile held the shaking Bombalurina in her lap, Alonzo holding her other hand and watching the outside of the cave. She sent a message to her brother, letting them know that they were safely inside the cave.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
"They have reached the cave," Coricopat told her in a deep voice. "Safely."  
"Thank you, Coricopat," she said as they turned another corner. They were now in the main hall and Tugger could be seen dangling from his chains, his wrists worn raw from struggling and hanging. His cheek still bled freely and his eyes were closed.  
Sophanispa knew how his chains worked. She had to reach behind him for the slits in the wall and find the trigger. The only problem was that the slits were barely big enough for her hands to fit inside and no one else could get him down meaning she had to unhook him and jump out of the way or he would fall on her. She wasn't sure she could support his weight.  
She gave Coricopat an encouraging glance and stepped up to Tugger. He was tall enough that his feet still touched the floor as he dangled from the ceiling chains. She put both hands in either side of the wall near his torso and began searching for the niches in which the trigger would be.  
She found them fairly easy and slid her small arms inside, trying to keep her chest form touching Tugger's. She couldn't reach like this and having no other choice, went on tiptoe and reached further into the wall, resting her body along the length of his. He opened his eyes, ready to fight off Macavity, but saw her instead. Never one to pass up an opportunity, he laughed. Sophanispa glared at him as she hit the trigger and tried to jump out of the way.  
The chains slid away from the wall with a loud clattering noise and Tugger fell form the wall, pinning Sophanispa, just as she knew he would. He smiled at her as he stood and helped her up again, rubbing his wrists painfully.  
"That could be heard outside," Coricopat informed them. Sophanispa nodded and grabbed both their arms, leading them towards the front. A loud cats call could be heard.  
"She says Macavity is back, but not going towards the hole we came through," Coricopat said frightened.  
"That means he's coming through this door!" Sophanispa whispered. She turned the other way, the toms following her. The wound their way through the twisting corridors and heard the front of the compound echo as Macavity erupted in anger.  
"YOU LIED TO ME TUGGER!" he roared. His voice became even louder as he realized Tugger was not on the wall.  
They had reached the hole. Coricopat slinked through first, followed by Tugger. Sophanispa, having an easier time of it, being smaller, crawled halfway though and screamed. She was being pulled back through the hole by Macavity. Tugger seized hr hands and pulled, Coricopat frozen with fear. Sophanispa gave a kick and was pulled back up through the hole, Macavity howling with anger. He attempted to follow them through but Tugger punched him in the face, blocking the hole with a boulder. It was only a matter of time before Macavity freed the boulder which was successfully wedged between the dirt and the metal wall of the lair.  
Sophanispa tried to stand but her legs had been sliced to ribbons. Tugger and Coricopat spirited her away to the cave where they found Bombalurina unconscious and a very frightened Tantomile and Alonzo. Tugger hoisted Bombalurina in his arms, Coricopat carrying the smaller burden of Sophanispa while Alonzo and Tantomile fled before them hand in hand. The six cats returned to the junkyard later that night, the whole yard wanting to hear the tale of their escape. Tugger's tree had been completely trashed and so he, Bombalurina, and Sophanispa were taken to the bungalow so Jellylorum and Jennyanydots could administer cat style first aid to them. Coricopat, Tantomile, and Alonzo stayed as well, though Jennyanydots shooed anyone else who dared to enter off to mind their own business. The queens had left to their respective accommodations, leaving the bungalow free for the wounded, plus Munkustrap and Demeter.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
The three wounded lay in what would have been a human bathroom. The tub was filled with water (they were still connected to water) and Jennyanydots was cleaning The wounds on Tugger's wrists and face.  
"I'm not hurt that bad!" he exclaimed. "Let me do it myself. Ow!" He winced as she washed out his scraped up wrists.  
"I'm not letting you do anything for yourself," she told him. "You've been getting into trouble ever since you were a little kitten and you always asked me to let you clean your own scrapes. The one time I did, you came down with some cold that was particular to infectious cuts."  
"All right," he growled. "Maybe that once. At least I don't use alcohol on the cuts. Ow!"  
Bombalurina was sitting up and looking much better. Her cuts and scrapes were bandaged and she was even talking again, though she hadn't said a word about her ordeal. Sophanispa, on the other hand, had lost a lot of blood the night she had been pulled from the hole. Macavity had gouged her legs so badly that blood still showed through her bandages. She was still asleep as Jellylorum replaced her bandages.  
Bombalurina now felt slightly guilty. Sophanispa had indeed risked her life to save her, though Bombalurina did not know that Macavity had in fact left the base. She remembered why she had left the junkyard and what Macavity had said about Tugger keeping Sophanispa alive and she decided to believe it.  
Tugger, however, did not even seem to remember the reason Bombalurina had left. He was just glad to be back in the junkyard, though his stay in Macavity's tender care had been brief.  
Sophanispa groaned and move under Jellylorum's gentle hands. She opened her green eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Attempting to sit up, she became extremely dizzy and nauseated. She put a paw to her temple in attempt to calm the pain.  
"What-" she asked quietly. She looked around her in fear.  
"It's all right now dear," Jellylorum told her. "No one will hurt you here."  
Sophanispa relaxed a bit but still flinched any time someone came near her. She looked down at her bandaged legs and noticed the leopard spotted bandana still tied around her leg. She untied it and looked over at Tugger, who was busy making Bombalurina laugh.  
"Hey, Tugger," Sophanispa called softly.  
"Oh, you're awake!" he exclaimed. "You had a close one, there."  
"I found this on the way there," she told him waving the bandana.  
"Oh," he answered. "I didn't even notice it was missing." She passed it over to him.  
Sophanispa settled back in her bed and allowed Jellylorum to fuss over her.  
"See what can happen when you're mean to queens, Tugger," Jennyanydots scolded. "If you hadn't made Bombalurina mad-"  
"It's okay, ma'am," Bombalurina told Tugger's mother. "It wasn't his fault. I just didn't understand what I was seeing and thought too fast, jumped to conclusions. If I hadn't run off, none of this would have happened."  
Munkustrap entered the bathroom. "May I have a word with your patients?"  
"Of course," Jennyanydots answered, leaving the room, Jellylorum in tow.  
"I would like to know what happened," Munkustrap told them after the queens had left. "How did Macavity catch the two of you?"  
And so the three delved into the story from the cold body of Sophanispa to waking up in the bathroom.  
Munkustrap looked impressed somehow. He had known part of the story before hand but had not heard of the happenings within the compound, nor had he known of the battles waged in the minds of the cats.  
"We will just have to guard ourselves more carefully from this point on," he announced to the three. "You're tree is ruined. You are welcome to stay here if you must."  
"Thank you brother," Tugger answered sarcastically. "But I fear I must decline. Living under your roof would remind me all too much of being back at home. I wish for a dwelling, not a place to be scolded every five minutes."  
Bombalurina and Sophanispa laughed at Munkustrap's exasperated face.  
"Well," Munkustrap scoffed. "Would either of you ladies like to stay here?"  
They looked at each other and laughed as Tugger imitated his brother.  
"If they want to," he told Munkustrap. "They'll let you know."  
The queens giggled as Munkustrap glared at his younger brother.  
"As you wish then," he snarled. Tugger might have gone too far with his taunting of Munkustrap. He turned and left abruptly, leaving the three to giggle and chat amongst themselves.  
"I think I'm gonna stay here," Sophanispa told them. "Demeter is really nice. What about you, Bombi?"  
"I might stay here with my sister or I might go back to the car with Jemima," she replied.  
"What do you mean in a car or Munku's house?" Tugger asked incredulously. "I thought you two were going to live with me?"  
"I thought you didn't want me to live with you?" Sophanispa asked at the same time Bombalurina asked. "But your house is destroyed."  
"It won't be destroyed forever," Tugger told Bombalurina. "Plus, I'll feel weird without anyone around anymore."  
"It's a deal, then," Bombalurina exclaimed.  
  
Well, that was chapter eight. Where to go from here, I'll think about. Damn, these are getting long. Did you know that the first chapter was only two pages long? All together, this story is *gasp* 68 pages long? Oh well. As long as you guys like it right? Keep reviewing. Keep trying for that prize. (it's nothin' really, just another picture) Hopefully my fic will soon be posted on another site called The Litterbox, if the web mistress likes it, that is.  
I hope you guys continue to read. Get ready for chapter nine! 


	10. Chapter Nine Who to go With

Well, well, well. What have we here? Might they be readers? Mungojerry; Oi dunno 'bout 'at. Maybe they jus' wont ta bug ya by openen' the page bu' no' readin'. Ryoko; You aren't helping my self-esteem. How am I supposed to get out of depression when you turn pessimist on me? Mungojerry; Gee, oi din't know ya were d'pressed. Ryoko; *sigh* Oh, well. On with the story. A few people were asking who Victor was. He is not a made up character. I believe he was a swing in London (or was it Broadway? . . .) Whatever. He's like Exotica. Swings are sometimes forgotten BUT NOT BY ME! *pant, pant* Mungojerry; There's som'mat wrong wit' ya!  
  
Chapter Nine ~** Who to go With? **~  
  
Demeter stretched her legs out and yawned. There was only a week left before the ball and much to be done in that time. She sat up on her rug and noticed that Munkustrap was already up an about. There was breakfast on the makeshift table and a small note attached.  
"Meet me at the tire," it read. It was signed off with a beautifully looped M. Demeter smiled at the thought of Munkustrap still leaving these little gifts for her.  
She stretched out some more and folded the note, putting it with the rest he had given her over the time they'd been together. Still smiling, she opened the door and crawled out into the sunshine.  
There were cats scurrying everywhere, hanging up lights and clearing a place in all the junk for the ball. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were pushing a larch broom across the ground to level off the accumulated dust and other powder like substances. Demeter waved to various felines as she made her way over to the tire where Munkustrap was sitting with a clipboard.  
As cats checked in with him, he crossed off their names and the task that had been completed. The list, halfway finished, was still quite long and the Jellicles would have to do every bit of work quickly to have it done in time for the ball.  
Demeter arrived at the edge of the tire and watched as Munkustrap argued with Skimbleshanks. When the dispute had been settled, Demeter nudged the silver tabby's knee to get his attention.  
He looked at her over his clipboard and squinted his eyes. "Ah, yes. Demeter." He looked down at the clipboard and found a spot with his finger. "It says here that your duty for the ball is to take care of cat nip supplies. Have you done it yet?"  
"Almost," Demeter answered. "Is that what you wanted? You told me to meet you here."  
"Ah, yes," he said again, consulting the clipboard. "It also says that you are to go to the ball with Munkustrap."  
Demeter smiled and nudged him again. "You didn't have to do that," she told him. "You know I'll go with you."  
A crash brought their attention to somewhere along the side of the junkyard. Etcetera, Victor, Jemima, Admetus, and one bewildered looking Alonzo were in a heap covered in boxes, shoes, and other miscellaneous junk that had toppled from a rickety towering pile. Apparently, Alonzo had been attempting to clear the pile but unbeknownst to him, there were four cats within the pile, ready to jump out at him.  
Alonzo untangled himself from the dog . . . er . . . cat pile and rounded on Admetus.  
"Do you think it's funny to try and sabotage me?" Alonzo was very angry.  
"Wasn't my idea! Geez 'lonzo! Get mad at the girls, not me!" Admetus had his hands up in defense.  
Alonzo glared at Jemima and Etcetera and growled. Etcetera looked mortally wounded and Jemima started to cry. Munkustrap came up behind his brother at that moment.  
Alonzo looked shocked. He knelt by the crying Jemima and put an arm around her shivering shoulders. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Jemima just sniffed and looked at him with big wet eyes. He patted her shoulder. "Are you all right now?" She nodded slowly and he stepped away.  
"Now you need to clean this mess up," Munkustrap told the younger cats. Alonzo laughed and smirked, turning to walk.  
"Hold it," Munkustrap said, grabbing Alonzo's tail to stop him from leaving. "Since this is your task anyway, you'll help them clean it up."  
"But I didn't do it!" Alonzo answered incredulously. "I was going to do y own work but these kids decided to make a mess!"  
"And now you'll help clean up," Munkustrap told him. Alonzo looked like he wanted to talk back again but thought better of it and turned to clean up with the others.  
"All right," he said turning back to Demeter. "What else needs to be done concerning food?"  
"Most of it is stable and well stocked," Demeter counted off. "Unless of course Pouncival goes on a blue cheese spree again. Then the tribe'll be sick due to his exotic sense of taste. We have more than enough catnip and I think we should install an age limit for cats like Victoria, Jemima, Electra, Sophanispa, Etc. . . ."  
"We can't do that," Munkustrap told her. "They're all of age now. They aren't kittens anymore. What they get into while nipped is their own responsibility. I do think we should watch them. Tugger is not a threat. He only toys with them and nothing more comes of it but I am worried the younger toms such as Plato or Admetus, who may or may not prove to be responsible. You saw what happened just now. Toms that still act like kittens should be watched when taking nip."  
"Is that going to be someone's job?" Demeter asked, dreading the answer.  
"I haven't appointed anyone yet but I suppose Jennyanydots or Jellylorum would be ideal for this position."  
"I don't think so," Demeter answered. "They'll be a bit too strict on them. We need someone who'll know when a cat's had enough. If we left it up to our mothers, there wouldn't be nip at all."  
"Who fit's this description?" Munkustrap asked her incredulously.  
"There are only a few cats in this tribe who would," Demeter answered. "Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer are religiously eating and stealing nip, so they'll know the signs of it. I would say Old Gus, but his cataracts will inhibit him. I used to be in company with the biggest nipper this planet may hold, I know the symptoms and I daresay Sophanispa knows them as well. If I am not mistaken, Bustopher Jones will know as well, though he may not admit it."  
"I don't think a monitor is necessary," Munkustrap said after a brief period of thought. "If we can speak to a few of the people mentioned, I believe we can have them monitor in their own little groups. I think you can handle the older queens."  
"I don't know," Demeter answered. "I wouldn't want to have to tell Cassandra or Exotica, lest they challenge me."  
"Ask Teazer to help you," he added. "I think Mungojerry backing her along side you will give them something to think about. He and I can take care of the toms. Sophanispa can coax the younger queens to watch their level of the stuff. The older cats can take care of themselves and I don't think we'll have a problem with cats getting nipped."  
"What about Tugger?" Demeter asked.  
"Hmmm," Munkustrap thought. "It is probably out of the question to ask him to abstain from the nip, but if he put on a show of being controlled with it, maybe the others would follow. They all seem to idolize him and that would cut Mungojerry and my work in half. We'd only have to worry about Alonzo and Coricopat, plus. The queens would follow him as well."  
"I'm not going to ask him," Demeter told Munkustrap bluntly. "If he doesn't do something outrageous, Bombalurina will comment, which she only seems to do in his presence."  
"Fine," he told her, wrinkling his nose. "I don't particularly enjoy asking him of favors either. He never forgets that you owe him something, no matter how long ago the favor was." They arrived at a pile of rubbish containing a broken microwave with the back knocked out, a rusted wheel from a semi that served as a doorway, a beanbag salvaged from Tugger's wrecked tree, a torn kite hanging from the wheel peak, a long plank from a motorboat, a car trunk lid, a piece of a children's jungle gym, a RITZ® cracker box, and old carpet that resembled Deuteronomy's coat, a busted television, and a wooden chair with the crossbar missing.  
There was no one around and the interior was silent.  
"Don't tell me he's still sleeping!" Munkustrap exclaimed. "Lazy fool, Tugger! I'm coming in!" Munkustrap pulled back the kite remains and stepped inside the dim abode. Demeter followed without haste and her eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light.  
Tugger was sprawled on the beanbag chair, Bombalurina and Sophanispa on either side, using him as a human . . . er . . . cat pillow. They were asleep but he was calmly gazing at his brother and his companion.  
"May I help you?" he asked. Sophanispa blinked awake at the sound of his voice, sat up, and stretched with a cavernous yawn. She smiled at Demeter, wiping the sleepers out of her eyes. She reached over and nudged the snoozing Bombalurina, "Oi! Wake up, Bombi!" The rouge queen yawned and murmured, opening one eye and spotting the newcomers. "Demi?"  
"Wake up," Demeter called. "We have work to do!"  
"Don't want to!"  
Tugger laughed and sat up abruptly, allowing Bombalurina's head to clunk to the floor. She sat up fast and swiped at him. "Whatdya do that for, huh?"  
Tugger laughed and skirted away from her, moving closer to Demeter and Munkustrap. "So what did you want?"  
"Well," Munkustrap said, consulting the clipboard. "Bombalurina is due with the light hangers because of her height, and so are you, Tugger. Sophanispa is with Mistofolees, Victoria, and Electra, chasing the rats from the drainage pipe."  
Okay," Sophanispa said, slipping out immediately. She was eager to get the work done for her first ball over with.  
Bombalurina stretched seductively and glanced at Tugger who was paying no mind. He was standing now, taller than Munkustrap by a few inches, not counting his mane. He looked at the clipboard to make sure he wasn't being fooled, and then turned to exit.  
"Tugger," Munkustrap indicated. "Wait a minute. I have something to ask of you."  
"Make it quick," Tugger chided. "I don't have all day to talk to you. I have lights to string up."  
"Concerning the ball in a week's time," Munkustrap began. "The younger cats are now of age to imbibe catnip."  
"Good for them," Tugger said indifferently. "What do you want me to do about it?"  
"Well," Munkustrap said reluctantly. "I know you're probably going to want to decline my request, but would you please try and set a basis for responsibility? I would like you to let the younger ones follow you in something worthwhile. Try and pass the message that if they take in too much nip, they may be degraded?"  
"What's so degrading about getting nipped?" Tugger asked incredulously. "I'd do it all the time if I could get my paws on the stuff."  
"That's my point," Munkustrap sighed. "They follow everything you do and I'm afraid that they'll all get completely nipped trying to compete with your rock hard tolerance."  
"So you want me to lay off on the nip?" Tugger asked.  
"Could you?"  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "It would take some major motivation."  
"What do you want?" Munkustrap asked, dreading the answer.  
"Munku!" Demeter shrieked. "Never ask him what he wants! It'll be something you can't give him!"  
Tugger grinned.  
"Uh oh," Munkustrap and Demeter said simultaneously.  
Tugger just laughed. "I'll think about it." He exited the flat and left the two cats to give each other dreadful looks.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
The four small cats chased the rats along the pipeline, the squeaking of the rodents filling the pipe with deafening echoes. Mistofolees led the group, followed closely by Sophanispa, Electra behind her, and Victoria bringing up the rear, struggling to keep her white coat clean. Mistofolees was zapping rats if they fell behind, sending the grimy rodents back to a cage in his dumpster.  
The four cats emerged about a mile away from the junkyard. They had come to the end of the pipe and Mistofolees was going on a rat-zapping spree. The air was full of blue sparks and detached fur.  
The three queens sat upon a sunny patch of grass nearby, Victoria stretching out on her stomach, Electra watching a butterfly, and Sophanispa dozing. Mistofolees cane over when he was finished and rolled along side Victoria. He looked a bit worn out after using his magic that profusely. He rolled onto his back, his tail hitting Sophanispa in the back. She turned to look at him, Victoria's head visible above his stomach. She suddenly remembered something.  
"Hey, Misto," she called.  
"Mmm?"  
"Who's Quaxo?"  
Victoria's head shot up and she looked at Sophanispa wide eyed. Mistofolees turned onto his side so he was facing the golden queen.  
"Quaxo? That would be me, or my unmagical self," he answered. Sophanispa smiled and Mistofolees became confused. "Why?"  
"No reason," she answered, glancing at Victoria's face. "I just wondered who he was."  
They basked in the sun for a while longer and set back through the rodent free pipes.  
They emerged back in the junkyard just before sunset. The lights were all hung and the tire actually gleamed under several layers of wax lifted from the garage down the road. The four cats went to find Munkustrap to have him check their names off the list.  
Munkustrap was busy with Cassandra when the younger cats found him. She seemed appalled that she was to be given extra work.  
"You're the only queen who can do that," Munkustrap told her exasperated. "Exotica can't because she's been seen there too many times and everyone else has high visibility. You can't be seen as easily!"  
"But that stupid farmer shoots at cats." Cassandra pointed out. "I can't go stealing supplies when he's got his dogs and his trusty shotgun with him."  
"We cin 'elp wit' at," Rumpleteazer said brightly, bringing Mungojerry over by the hand. "We're used ta stealin' frum 'at ol' farmer."  
"And I can disguise them well enough that not even the dog will notice them," Mistofolees piped up. He looked at his paws, tiny flares of electricity sparkling on his fingertips.  
"No more tonight, Misto," Sophanispa told him. You're still tired from the rats."  
"Na," he answered. "I can do a bit more."  
"I'm not going tonight anyways," Cassandra said, winking at Sophanispa. "I wouldn't want to tucker out Mistofolees."  
Mistofolees looked indignant but he didn't say anything. The cats checked in with Munkustrap and Sophanispa pulled Mistofolees off with her. She entered the flat and was glad that the others weren't there.  
"What's up with you?" Mistofolees asked as she bade him to sit.  
"I found out who Victoria likes," Sophanispa said quickly, trying to hide her grin.  
"Who?!" Mistofolees exclaimed, rolling to his knees.  
"Remember the night I came and got Alonzo and went to rescue Bombi and Tugger? Well, earlier that night, you know the queens all came to the tree. They were playing a stupid game where you had to say who you liked and when it was my turn, I picked Victoria. She said a name I didn't recognize and no one would tell me who it was. They said to ask some of the people I hung around. I didn't want to ask Tugger because he's dumb but I thought I'd ask you. She likes Quaxo."  
Mistofolees looked dumbfounded, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. A smile gently curved his lips until he looked like the happiest cat alive. His boyish features made him all the more handsome as he left the flat. Almost immediately after he left, Tugger entered, sweeping aside the kite remains and peering into the dim room.  
Sophanispa glared up at him. "You were listening, weren't you?"  
"I was listening the first time he told you he liked her too," Tugger enlightened her. He sat down next to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. She bluntly lifted his arm off but continued to sit beside him.  
"Must you be so difficult?" Tugger scoffed.  
"Must you be so conceited?" she retorted.  
"No wonder you don't like anyone," he blurted. "You can't be a normal girl." He may have sensed that he had gone too far or maybe he felt her body tense beside him. He threw his hands up over his head and braced himself. And with good reason.  
With a shrill battle cry, she flew at him, paws a blur. Being close to him, she didn't have enough momentum to hurt him. This only made her angrier and she nearly blew through the roof when he chuckled.  
Batting her paws away, he jumped and pinned her flat to the ground, leaving no room for escape. She strained against him to no avail, finally complying and lying still, not looking at him.  
"What's the matter with you?" Tugger shouted. He stopped when he saw the fading light glint off a tear falling slowly down her face. He let her up but she didn't rise. She curled into a fetal position and shivered. Tugger was dumbfounded, not knowing how to deal with a crying queen, or even why she was crying.  
"Um . . . sorry," he whispered embarrassed.  
"I hate it when you're right," she hissed.  
"What?"  
She looked up at him and her face was shining with tears and anger. "You said I wasn't normal. You don't know how right you are. There is something about me that would make your blood curl and sickens me as it is."  
"What?" Tugger asked seriously. "Do you like queens?"  
Her mouth dropped open and she was rendered speechless. Tugger almost thought he was right until she regained her voice. "You missed it completely, but you made me feel a little better."  
"Why did you get so mad in the first place?" he asked, moving closer and pulling her into a sitting position. She seemed tired of fighting so she allowed him to maneuver her shoulders.  
"You reminded me of something," she answered simply.  
"You seem to say that after you go into your shivering fits," he remarked. "The first time you took my collar, you did it. You did it when I found you in my tree. I always remind you of Macavity?"  
"Not always," she whispered looking at him. His brown eyes were serious and deep and this was the first time she noticed that he was actually quite handsome. When he leaned toward her, she didn't stop him.  
'Wait a minute!' she thought. 'What am I doing?' She turned her head away from him at the last second and felt his warm breath against her neck. Instead, he kneaded her shoulders with his strong hands, bringing a quiet purr from her.  
She was quite content to sleep and nodded off against his chest. He sat comfortably with her warmth against him, listening to the tribe busily getting ready for the ball. The sun set finally, and one by one, exhausted from working all day, the Jellicles retired to bed.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
She woke the next morning in a very good mood, warm, and still a bit sleepy. Opening her eyes, she discovered she had hardly moved. Tugger had slid down from a sitting position to a lying one. Sophanispa was still held to him and she noticed Bombalurina's arm over his waist. Neither of her friends had woken yet so she decided she'd go find breakfast.  
She tried to sit up but Tugger's arms tightened around her and he shifted in his sleep. She found herself held tight against his chest, immobile and extremely embarrassed. She looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "You'd better be asleep, or I'm gonna kill you."  
She sat still for a moment, waiting for him to relax and let her go. His arms finally went limp and she rolled away, shivering at the sudden lack of body heat. She left the sleeping Bombalurina to contend with him.  
She stepped out into the junkyard, the sun gleaming on the cleared ground hurting her eyes. She looked around carefully, cautiously taking every detail before she sat down on the ground.  
She knew the farmer would be leaving cream out for the cats so she scampered over to the farmland, her paws becoming wet with the early morning dew. These cats welcomed her though they knew nothing of her. All they knew was that Macavity was a bad cat and Sophanispa was his enemy. Methinks the enemy of my enemy doth be my friend.  
She sidled up to a large black tom name Pharaoh and began to drink from the milk pail. She hadn't been here and the other cats had noticed. A particularly sassy queen named Asha snorted as Pharaoh hugged Sophanispa.  
Asha came up, shoved the small queen aside, and grabbed Pharaoh. She snarled at Sophanispa. "What makes you think you can come here after what you've done?" she snapped.  
"What have I done?" Sophanispa asked angrily. "What are you talking about?"  
"He came here!" Asha hissed scathingly. "Macavity came looking for your hiding place and he killed Donny!"  
Sophanispa's blood ran cold. Pharaoh, who had been warm to her when he saw her, turned a cold stare on her with his yellow eyes.  
"What happened?" Sophanispa asked distantly. Pharaoh answered her in a deep voice.  
"He came one night," he said slowly. "Screaming in a rage because he couldn't find you anymore. Said something about your mind being closed. He blew up the barn, killing Donny and Almond, who lived in the loft together."  
"I-I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't know!"  
"And now you eat our food like one of us!" Asha shouted, moving forward. Sophanispa staggered backwards and tripped. She was shocked that Macavity had come to the farm. These cats were helpless against him.  
Asha lunged, her brown fur puffed up along her spine. She lashed out with her arm and four great scratches showed upon Sophanispa's chest. Pharaoh joined in along with an orange cat named Suboshi.  
They pummeled the poor queen and she just sat and shook with anger at Macavity and the cats hurting her. Her eyes suddenly flashed and she was on her feet. The three cats fighting her backed up a bit but continued to laugh and sneer at her.  
"Don't touch me again," she hissed at them. Asha cackled and flew at her once more. Sophanispa shot into the air and hovered above Asha. The two toms backed up in shock.  
"Still want to fight?" Sophanispa hissed, blood dripping form her numerous wounds onto Asha's face. Asha turned slowly, keeping her eyes on Sophanispa, then darted towards the farm house. Sophanispa collapsed from exhaustion. She had never before levitated, and she hated herself for doing it. It proved something that she would rather die than reveal.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Mungojerry, Rumpleteazer, Cassandra, and Mistofolees waited until dark to set out to the farmland. They had stopped by the bungalow to tell Munkustrap where they were going and overheard Tugger and Munkustrap in an intense argument. Apparently, someone was missing and Tugger wanted to go look for him or her. Munkustrap wouldn't allow it due to the present Macavity scare. Tugger had lunged at Munkustrap, stopping himself just in time. He gave his brother a glare to melt hell and left, bumping Mungojerry on the way out, not even looking back to apologize.  
"Who's got'en inta 'im?" Mungojerry scoffed when the maned cat was out of earshot.  
"It sounds like he's looking for someone," Cassandra purred. "Maybe Bombalurina's been caught again."  
They turned to Munkustrap and filled him in on their mission. He gave them the okay and they left the bungalow.  
The sun had set not long before but the darkness was already stifling and tangible heat covered the land. The four Jellicles crossed the boundaries and changed direction, heading for the farm.  
Crickets silenced themselves as the cats crossed the now dry grass, picking up their shrill chirping once they were sufficiently alone. Cassandra crept along at a cautious pace but the others weren't concerned much about safety.  
Rumpleteazer was chatting animatedly to Mungojerry, her tinny voice barreling along as her tale escalated. Just when Cassandra was about to shush her, Rumpleteazer ate it, falling to the dark grass with a squeal.  
"Be quiet, Teazer," Cassandra hissed quietly. "I don't want to get caught!"  
"There's som'mat down 'ere!" Rumpleteazer told her. "Som'mat wet an' warm."  
"Eew," Cassandra commented.  
Mungojerry kneeled by Rumpleteazer and rummaged around on the ground. "Oye," he exclaimed. "There's a cat down 'ere!" He lifted the torso of the cat and they got a good look at her.  
"It's Sophanispa!" Mistofolees pointed out. Cassandra was shivering in fear.  
"She's thrashed," Mungojerry muttered breathlessly. Rumpleteazer was staring at her hands, which were covered in blood.  
The mission to the farm was obviously postponed. Mungojerry lifted Sophanispa carefully, trying not to disturb her in case something was broken. She was breathing in short gasps and her pulse was faint but she was alive. The cats returned slowly to the junkyard.  
"We need to move faster," Cassandra whispered. "Whatever did that will still be nearby. What if she's bait and Macavity's lurking around here?"  
"Oi can' move any fasta. She moight be too 'urt ta tek the fasta pace," Mungojerry told her in an annoyed voice. Rumpleteazer was furiously rubbing her hands on her legs.  
"Oi can' ge' it off!" she exclaimed, brandishing her hands which were covered in a brown coagulated film of blood.  
"Try scratching it off," Mistofolees suggested. The lights in the junkyard could be seen in the distance and the cats trudged on.  
As they neared the yard, Bombalurina and Demeter rushed out to meet them. They looked frantic and worried and when they caught sight of Mungojerry's burden, they ran even faster towards the group.  
Mungojerry knelt and allowed the two queens to take Sophanispa into their laps. Jemima came a few minutes later and cried out when she saw her friend.  
"Someone get Munkustrap," Demeter ordered, taking charge of the situation. Bombalurina moved to go but Demeter held her fast.  
"No," she hissed. "Not you. Mistofolees, get Munkustrap. Quickly!" The tom sped off as the cats knelt around Sophanispa and the two queens tending her. She had slashed down her chest, across her face, along her legs, her arms; even her back was covered in deep slash marks.  
"These look like they were done by cats," Demeter assessed. "But there were many cats, not just one. I think Macavity has found followers." She shivered and Sophanispa drew in a long breath, her eyes tightly closed.  
  
Munkustrap arrived, along with Tugger. The maned tom sucked in a noisy intake of breath and cursed. "Shit!"  
Munkustrap knelt next to Mungojerry and looked the queen over. "Does anyone know what happened?"  
"Only one who knows anything is her," Cassandra told him. "We found her like that."  
Munkustrap stood quickly. "Get her to the bungalow immediately. Her life is in danger. She's lost a lot of blood and she's probably in shock. Get my mother and Jellylorum and make sure that she isn't disturbed." Munkustrap turned to leave but Tugger stopped him.  
"You know we could have avoided this if you had let us search for her earlier," Tugger spat. "Why are you being so nonchalant about it?"  
"It doesn't do one good to dwell on the past," Munkustrap told him. "I am sorry but rather than risk the cats you would have taken with you to search for her, we risked only one life."  
"She risked her own life to come to us," Tugger exclaimed angrily. "She knows better than any of what Macavity is capable and she still came to help us, to warn us."  
"That is irrelevant," Munkustrap answered curtly, continuing on his way.  
"Why?" Tugger shouted, following his brother. The other cats were watching the argument with wide eyes. "She in long term effect, saved lives. She didn't even know us, and she still came to our rescue. The tribe owes her their lives and you can't even pay up!"  
Munkustrap turned back to face Tugger, fury in his eyes. "She brought Macavity down upon us! If she had not come, he would still be using her as target practice in his hovel, leaving us alone." WHACK!  
Munkustrap's head jerked to the side and he staggered. Tugger dropped his arm from the backhand he had just delivered to his brother. "You wouldn't be saying these things if you had been stuck in Macavity's lair. You don't know what it's like in there."  
"I have heard about it several times from you and the queens who have been there," Munkustrap began. "I think I can imagine-"  
"Well, you haven't been listening very well, have you," Tugger berated him. "And don't even try to imagine it. You won't come close. Stop acting like this isn't partially your fault." Tugger turned around and lifted the limp form of Sophanispa. Bombalurina stood as he did, helping Demeter to her feet. The red queen followed Tugger while Demeter went to Munkustrap. She touched his arm and he flinched away, not looking at her.  
"Munkustrap," she whispered. "She'll be fine. It's not your fault."  
"No," he hissed. "He has a point. If I had listened to him earlier, she might have been found before this. But those wounds are older than when he came to me. She was hurt before he noticed she was missing."  
"Don't blame yourself just because Tugger had a tantrum," Demeter told him.  
"And what of the girl?" he asked, finally looking at her. "What would you say of my accusation?"  
Demeter opened her mouth and closed it. She shook her head and walked ahead of Munkustrap. "You do not understand what it is like for a queen inside Macavity's lair. Tugger does not even understand that much, though he is closer than you are. Do not say that about her again. She was not being selfish when she left." Demeter returned to the junkyard. Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer, along with Cassandra rushed past the stoic Munkustrap.  
When they were gone, Munkustrap put a paw to his cheek where Tugger had hit him.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry face above her framed by golden fur. A wet cloth was being rubbed along her face.  
"Mom?" she asked, the golden fur of the blur triggering something in her young memory.  
"Not exactly," Tugger said, slightly laughing. Sophanispa blinked several times, clearing her eyes. Tugger came into focus, a sopping cloth in his hand. They were in the flat.  
"I brought you here instead of the bungalow," he explained. "Munkustrap was being stupid so I asked Jellylorum to help me get your wounds cleaned. She left a few minutes ago with instructions to wash the wounds first with water, then this stuff," he held up two bottles, one brown, and the other grayish white.  
"Where's Bombalurina?" Sophanispa asked weakly.  
"She's getting food," Tugger answered, wringing out the blood soaked cloth in a bucket. He wet it again and dabbed at her legs until the blood was restricted to the cuts. He then moved to her back, making her lean forward to allow him room to clean.  
"Okay," he said when he was done. "Now comes the hard part. This bottle," he held up the grey one. "Contains alcohol, which is very painful. I am supposed to use it on your cuts to sterilize them. Would you rather me not?"  
"Na," Sophanispa told him. "Do it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Just do it!"  
"Your funeral," he muttered. He poured the alcohol on the rag and pressed it to her cheek. She gritted her teeth but didn't make a noise. He continued to swab the area of her cuts, going down her neck, gently dabbing down her chest, not lingering or even giving room for her to yell at him. She didn't even say anything until her got to her legs. She cried out when the liquid met her wounds, for they were deeper there.  
"It's all right," he said soothingly, doing those wounds quickly. He moved to her back and she shook with pain as he disinfected the wounds.  
Next, he put iodine peroxide on everything, to keep it sterile. This didn't hurt much except when he dabbed a bit too hard. After the iodine, he wrapped her various wounds in bandages and stepped back to admire his work.  
She looked up, a few tears in her eyes. She smiled up at him and her face managed to look sad at the same time. "Thanks."  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Tugger asked.  
"I suppose," Sophanispa answered, settling down on the floor. She sat up immediately and writhed. The wounds hurt under the bandages. "I can sleep like this!"  
She tried to get comfortable and finally settled for lying on her side.  
"I went to the farm this morning for breakfast. I used to go there all the time before I was locked up. The cats there attacked me because of Macavity. He had gone there looking for me and had killed some of their number. They blamed me, and attacked."  
"What made them stop?" Tugger asked. "I don't mean that I wanted them to keep going, but did someone else come? Why didn't they kill you?"  
"I think they meant to kill me but . . . something . . . happened," she did not want to tell him what that something had been.  
"What was it?" he asked, predictably.  
"They got scared off by something," she said quickly, not wanting to reveal any more.  
"Did you see what this something was? Was it a Peke?"  
"No," she said gloomily. "It was me."  
"You scared them off?"  
"Yes," she answered.  
"How?"  
"I . . . can't . . . I don't want to say," she answered, tears falling from her eyes.  
He touched her shoulder and their eyes met. "You can tell me. I won't say a thing to anyone."  
She sniffled and looked into his brown eyes. She wanted to trust someone but she didn't know if Tugger, of all people, would be the one to tell. She decided to try him.  
"I flew," she said shortly.  
"You ran?"  
"No," she told him. "I mean I flew in the air. I levitated and it scared them off."  
He was silent for a moment and she could see him thinking.  
"Where did you learn to fly?" he asked slowly.  
She sighed and decided to tell the truth. "You can't learn to fly. I was born with the ability."  
"Hey," he said, his face lighting up. "That's kinda cool. If you could fly, why did I have to carry you up the trunk every time you needed in the tree?"  
"I can't just fly," she told him. "I need incentive. I've only done it twice and I collapsed after both times. It takes too much energy and I don't want to be able to fly anyways."  
"Why not?" Tugger asked. "You can catch birds and stuff. It's fun, I bet."  
"I'm not the only one who can fly," Sophanispa muttered. "Think about what that means." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
Tugger sighed. "I still don't understand you." He took the bottles and extra swaddling back to Jellylorum and returned to find Bombalurina asleep as well. He lay down beside her and fell into a deep sleep where he dreamed that Sophanispa with angel wings was trapped in a box and Demeter was running away from her while Macavity laughed in the background. He woke later in the night, knowing his dream had woken him. He tried to remember what it was, but couldn't recall it. He checked Sophanispa to make sure she was still there. Some blood was showing through a few bandages but other than that, everything was fine. He closed his eyes and returned to sleep.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
He woke the next morning to find Bombalurina awake and staring at him.  
"What?"  
"I didn't hear you come in last night," she told him suspiciously.  
"I was taking some stuff back to Jellylorum," he told her. "I came in and you were fast asleep. I'd only been gone a few minutes so I figured you had had a long day to conk out in less that five." She looked mistrusting but he could see she was fighting a losing battle. She'd be dreaming about him again by noon.  
"You'll never guess what happened," Bombalurina squealed in excitement.  
"You blew up the car?"  
"No!" she exclaimed. "Jemima got a date to the ball! My little sister's all grown up!"  
"That's nice to know," Tugger whispered, scooting closer to Bombalurina. She pretended not to notice but inside, she was quivering.  
"Yeah! She went up and asked Alonzo last night," Bombalurina continued, giggling nervously. "She spent a good part of the day working up her courage."  
"That's weird," Tugger said absently. "I thought Alonzo was into sleek, darker queens. Plus, the tom is supposed to ask the queen. It makes us look more in charge. We look undermined if the queen asks us."  
"He refused her," Bombalurina said, ignoring his little brag. "She said he looked and sounded very sorry, but he refused all the same."  
"Well, there's my point. You just said she had a date," Tugger recounted.  
"Yes," Bombalurina agreed. "She was walking back to the car, looking all sad, when Pouncival came out of nowhere and asked her. She said she was so flustered she agreed without thinking about it!"  
"Uh-oh," Tugger thought aloud.  
"She says she's still going to go with him," Bombalurina assured him. "Wouldn't hurt to try, anyways."  
"Of course," Tugger whispered. During her last few sentences, he'd moved from beside her, to nearly over her, his nose just inches away. She had frozen, not breathing lest she endanger her position.  
"Last time we did this," she whispered. "You dropped me on my ass!"  
"Last time," he added. "The whole tribe was watching." He kissed her lightly and her pulse broke the charts. His hands found her waist and he held her tightly, his arms curving around her back.  
"Don't tell me the Rum Tum Tugger was embarrassed," she purred.  
"Na," he grinned. "It'd just be a shame to lose my image. Next thing you'd know, the queens would be after Munkustrap. Now that'd be embarrassing!" He kissed her again and this time she wasn't shocked into a stupor.  
After a while, they lay still, basking in each other's warmth.  
"Well," Bombalurina said.  
Tugger just kept snuggling. She tried clearing her throat.  
"What?" Tugger asked.  
She gave him a meaningful look.  
"I know that's supposed to mean something," he said smiling. "Can you give me a hint?"  
She scoffed and pushed him away. "You just got done buttering me up and you ask a stupid question like that?" She stood up and went through the makeshift doorway. "Eat sand and choke, Peke scum!" And with that, she was gone.  
Tugger shook his head. "What did I do?"  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Sophanispa woke up a little after the scene with Bombalurina and she found Tugger sitting against the wall with a very frustrated look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" Sophanispa asked. She sat up and grimaced.  
"She left!" he exclaimed, his voice slightly higher than usual. "I just gave her the moment of her present life and she got all huffy and left!"  
"Bombalurina?"  
"Nah," he said sarcastically. "The Everlasting! Of course, Bombalurina!"  
"What is it you did?"  
"I don't know!" he snapped. "She was going on about how Jemima found a date to the ball and then I sort of kissed her. She enjoyed it!"  
Sophanispa's eyebrows went up. "I would have killed you, but that's just me. Anything else?"  
"Well," he thought about it. "We were on the floor and she sort of looked at me funny and said 'Well,'" and I didn't know what she was talking about so I asked her and she got all pissy and left!" Tugger was really in a state over this. It wasn't every day a queen turned him down. That is, until he met Sophanispa.  
"Is it possible that while she was talking about Jemima, she might have dropped a hint?" Sophanispa asked.  
Tugger thought some more. "I guess. She looked all excited while she was telling me the story. She went to ask Alonzo out!"  
"She's going with Alonzo?"  
"No," Tugger said seriously. "She's going with Pounce. I think it might be because she asked Alonzo instead of waiting for toms to come to her."  
"What?"  
Tugger looked at her strangely. "In these types of situations," he began. "It's traditional for the toms to ask the queens. Maybe Alonzo didn't go with her because she asked him."  
"Or maybe he's going with Tantomile," Sophanispa added. "You remember them the night we rescued you. He'd probably asked her around then-" her face suddenly became shocked.  
"What?" Tugger asked frantically. "What happened?"  
"I know why she's mad at you!"  
"WHY!"  
"She wanted you to ask her to the ball!" Sophanispa enlightened him. "She probably told you about Jemima to remind you of the upcoming event and then you went and ranted about the toms asking the queens and she was all ready for you to ask! And you blew it big time!"  
Tugger's face was pale but he regained color after a few moments. "That's all she wanted? Geez! You guys make big deals out of nothing at all!"  
Sophanispa shrugged. "Maybe you should go find her and ask her."  
Tugger nodded and left the flat in a hurry. A few minutes later, Mistofolees and Victoria entered.  
"We heard about last night and thought we'd bring breakfast," Victoria told her, offering a bowl covered in plastic. "This was left near the edge of the yard." Sophanispa, not used to humans, slashed at the plastic wrap instead of peeling it. She sniffed at the cream within and dug in, thanking them vigorously.  
"So who are you going to the ball with?" Victoria asked eagerly.  
"No one," Sophanispa answered a bit defensively. "What about you?"  
"We're going together!" Victoria exclaimed. "He asked me last night!"  
"Oh really," Sophanispa said, giving Mistofolees a grin. "Nice work!"  
"Why don't you ask someone?" Mistofolees suggested. Victoria looked stricken.  
"What?" he asked her. "What's wrong?"  
"It wouldn't be right for the queen to ask the tom," she told him. "The only reason Jemima did it was because Electra dared her to. Under those circumstances, it's perfectly fine, but the tom must approach the queen under normal ones."  
"Well," Sophanispa told them, lurching herself to her feet. "I hate to tell you guys, but it's not going to happen. I'll go by myself, if I'm well enough by then."  
"We've all got to meet in front of the tire this afternoon," Mistofolees informed her.  
"Why?" she asked frantically. "Has someone disappeared again?"  
"No silly," Victoria said giggling. "This is just for instructions. Who's going to sing what and who's going to dance with whom in the mating dance. I was stuck with Plato last year so I know how it is with someone weird. You don't want to get with anyone weird for the ball."  
"I ended up with Electra," Mistofolees laughed. "And funnier still, Tugger had to dance with mom!" the three of them laughed. Bombalurina came in and her face was in her pout.  
"Boys suck!" she exclaimed. "They don't even take a hint! Now he's following me all over the place! I can't get rid of him!"  
"He wants to ask you to the ball," Sophanispa told her. He figured it out after you left.  
"Translation," Bombalurina said. "You woke up and found him in a snit and figured it out for him."  
"Would I do that?"  
"Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer?"  
"Friendly act!"  
"Victoria and Mistofolees?"  
"I made a promise!  
"What?" Victoria asked curiously.  
"TANTOMILE AND ALONZO!!!?" she exclaimed.  
"That was together before the night you were rescued. You just happened to see them for the first time while with me."  
"If he asks me," she spat. "I'm not going. It'd serve him right to dance with his mother again. Jennyanydots knows exactly what her son's like and she'll give him the rap again!" With that, she sat on the floor and started chucking small stones at the kite remains. Someone one the other side of the tarp yelped and stepped through.  
"I'm not doing it," Bombalurina snapped. "I don't care how much he begs."  
"If who begs?" a mellow voice asked. Coricopat stepped through the door. His pretty, orange eyes swept the room, landing on Bombalurina and Sophanispa.  
"Hello," he greeted.  
"Are you looking for Tantomile?" Sophanispa asked.  
"Uh, no," he stammered. "I was um . . . looking for . . . a-um." he looked to Victoria and Mistofolees for support. Mistofolees' face went blank for a moment and Sophanispa had the idea that he was listening to something in his mind. He glanced at the two female occupants of the flat and smiled. Tugger chose that moment to enter the flat, his eyes going directly to Bombalurina.  
Mistofolees, also not a man of opportune moments, told us what Coricopat had come for.  
"My good friend Coricopat is feeling shy and he wondered if any of the ladies in this room would like to go with him to the ball?" Mistofolees said in one breath. Victoria looked at Sophanispa excitedly, Sophanispa looked at Mistofolees with wide eyes, Coricopat gazed at Sophanispa, Mistofolees glanced nervously at Tugger, Tugger looked in wide-eyed surprise at Coricopat, and Bombalurina glared at her maned stalker.  
"I'll go with him," she said nonchalantly, glaring acid at Tugger. He looked at her with a gasp. "You'll what?"  
"I," Bombalurina said standing. "Will gladly," she said as she stepped to the door. "Go with Coricopat," she grabbed the Witch's cat's arm. "To the Jellicle ball!" And with that, she was gone, along with Coricopat.  
"That was weird," Sophanispa said softly. She turned to Tugger. "What happened?"  
"She kept running from me!" he stuttered. He looked to Sophanispa. "You're on a role you know. Not one queen has asked me to the ball yet. Last year, I had at least four. It seems as soon as one rebels, the rest are all following."  
"Don't try to pin you're back luck on me," she said indignantly.  
Mistofolees cleared his throat. Everyone in the flat looked at him.  
"Coricopat's original message had been more discreet," Mistofolees announced. He had meant to only ask Sophanispa but seeing as he is gentle and kind in nature, he thought it would be prudent to ask Bombalurina as well, just in case she was insulted that he wouldn't have asked her." Mistofolees ended, looking embarrassed.  
"Perfect!" Tugger exclaimed. He turned to Sophanispa. "Go tell him the mistake! You're Coricopat's date, and Bombalurina's mine!" Sophanispa gave him a look that clearly said she didn't want anything to do with him. Mistofolees cleared his throat again. Tugger threw him a murderous look.  
"I'm sorry but there are a few things to consider," Mistofolees told him sheepishly. "If you continue to carry on like this, your hard earned image will be damaged."  
Tugger soaked that in and almost immediately calmed down to the point of speaking and not yelling.  
"Who you take to the ball will not necessarily be who you dance with at the ball," Mistofolees pointed out. "If I remember, you ended up taking mother last year, and most of the time you were paired with Bombalurina."  
Tugger still looked angry, but the anger had been cooled from white- hot frustration to glowing embers under water.  
"All right," he said quite calmly. "I'll try to find someone else." He exited the flat.  
Sophanispa giggled. "Oops."  
"He'll be back," Victoria said as a matter of fact-like.  
"Oh, God I hope not," Sophanispa answered.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
The next day, Sophanispa was able to walk on her own again and she still didn't have a date for the ball. It wasn't as if she needed one. She could go alone. It was what Grizabella did on her night of the ball. She had been somehow incorporated into a few of the dances, and not just the group ones. Jennyanydots had given her lines with Victoria up to Sophanispa, seeing, as Victoria never wanted to sing alone. Her parts in some of the introductions of different cats were strange as well. In Tugger's song, she was expected to either sit back with Munkustrap and the older cats, or go gallivanting after her maned friend along with most of the other queens. She decided running after him with everyone else would be fun. She wasn't obligated to catch him, after all. And Etcetera was keeping her scream.  
It was going to be fun, and she wouldn't let anything get her down. She spent the day before the ball With Jemima, Etcetera, Victoria, Electra, and Tantomile. It was just those queens and then, miraculously, toms began showing up.  
First to show was Alonzo. He nervously looked at Jemima and sat beside Tantomile, their fingers entwining as soon as his butt touched the ground. Pouncival came up behind him and Jemima's face lit up when she saw him. They were very cute together. Mistofolees found his way over and suddenly Victoria looked flushed. She smiled prettily and he slid in next to her. Etcetera, Electra, and Sophanispa exchanged looks. None of them had dates. Two silhouettes emerged over the hillside and the three single queens looked to the horizon. When they came into focus, Victor and Tumblebrutus appeared. Two out of three queens slumped back in disappointment, the third not caring about sexual orientation. In fact, Tumblebrutus walked right up to Etcetera and asked her in front of everybody. She was shocked, as was everyone else. She nodded profusely and Tumblebrutus knelt to join her.  
"I thought you were gay!"  
"Huh? Who told you that?"  
"No one," she said quickly, looking at Electra. "I told you!" Electra wasn't listening. She had her own surprise. Victor had handed her a flower.  
"Will you go with me to the ball tomorrow night?" he asked.  
"Yep!" she answered enthusiastically, sending a look of triumph into the setting sun, placing the flower behind on of her perky ears. Sophanispa felt left out, just a little. She didn't have a date, and her singing parts were minimal, but then all the younger cats' parts were minimal.  
It was another Jellicle tradition for the couples to spend the night before the ball together. Not to do anything suspicious, but to be more in harmony with their partner so the ball would go smoother. The idea was that their hearts would synchronize and their minds would know each other. A Jellicle never learns the words they sing. They just know.  
And as every cat but herself went to a special niche with their partner to synchronize, she went home to the flat.  
She flopped down on the floor and peeled off the last of her bandages, leaving them off for the night. She would be alone, so it really didn't matter. She wouldn't be bumped by anyone or sat on rudely. The flat was hers.  
She fell asleep against the wall, her head resting on her knees.  
She awoke a while later and knew there was someone inside the flat. Since she wasn't expecting anyone, she automatically jumped to Macavity. She took a sniff of the air and couldn't detect anything different, but someone was there! She could feel it and se them just beyond her senses. She jumped into action when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She flew at the intruder, scratching and spitting to scare them away. Her limbs still hurt a bit but she could use them well enough. Apparently, she still needed recovery time because the intruder pinned her to the floor and covered her mouth with his paw.  
"Don't you know how to be quiet?"  
"What are you doing here?" Sophanispa whispered. "Why aren't you with your partner?"  
"I never got one!"  
"I find that hard to believe," Sophanispa told him. "What about Jennyanydots?"  
"Mom? She's talked dad into dancing this year on account of this being one of her last balls."  
"Jellylorum? Cassandra? Exotica?"  
"All taken, not to mention Jellylorum would have eaten my face for pissing Bombalurina off again. You're my last resort, babe."  
"You wanna get off me? My cuts still hurt."  
He rolled off. "Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill me when I came in they wouldn't hurt so badly."  
"Maybe if you would have warned me you were coming I wouldn't have had a Macavity attack on you."  
Tugger was about to say something but he stopped abruptly. "We can't fight right now. We need to get ready."  
"What exactly is going to happen tomorrow?" Sophanispa asked him.  
"Well," he began, stretching out beside her. "We'll all make some tiny entrance at the beginning. My mom did this weird thing last year where my mane was invisible and the part that was visible was darker. It was sort of cool, but I don't think I'm going for maneless this year." Sophanispa was staring at him as if he were an idiot.  
"Anyways," he continued. "Munkustrap told me this evening that he wants the kittens of last year to hold bigger parts this year. Since you've never held any parts, and Old Deuteronomy put in a good word for you, you now have a total of one solo."  
"Okay," she said. "I'm a little lost. Where is this solo?"  
"At the end of the first batch," he told her. "It used to belong to Grizabella as the chorus cat but she's gone. The rest of her solos are gone as well, but we need this one small hole filled. You are also doing the duet shorties with Victoria."  
"Any other surprises?" I asked him nonplussed.  
He grinned and his teeth could be seen in darkness. "You may or may not like the next thing I am going to say but there is a teensy weensy part in my song that Bombalurina has flatly refused to do."  
"Why has she refused?"  
"It's sort of intimate," he explained.  
Sophanispa gave a blank stare. "I've never seen this done. I'm working blind."  
"It's a part where she comes over and we dance together and then she does this high kick and gets real close," he demonstrated, moving their faces closer together. "The lyrics at the time are 'I only like what I find for myself, no!' and I'm supposed to drop her on her stomach. Only she doesn't want to dance with me at all! Someone's going to have to take over all her dancing parts, or at least the ones with me in close vicinity."  
"Not happening," Sophanispa told him. "I'll only know what gets passed to me on that night. My part isn't hers and most of her charts will be with her. I can't dance it if I don't know it."  
"Maybe you could talk to her," he whispered.  
"That's no good either," Sophanispa said. "If she bails, which I doubt, I move in and save the day. I think that plan will work. I'll ask her about that one part but you're on your own for the rest."  
"Oh," Tugger said uncomfortably. "I have to tell you about your other . . . parts. Munkustrap thinks it's a good idea, since you know so much, to sing with Bombi and Demi if Macavity drops by, which he's bound to do."  
"I can't do that!" she exclaimed. "They'd kill me!"  
"Not if you made your own stanza," he pointed out.  
"Munkustrap's going to get me killed!"  
"There's something else he wants you to do," Tugger said. "But I'm not going to tell you because you'll just get mad."  
"Are you sure I'll get mad?"  
"Pretty sure. He wants you to duet with someone on a song."  
"Why me?"  
"I think he's guilty because of your wounds and what he said," Tugger assessed.  
"What did he say?"  
"I'd rather not," Tugger sighed. "He was pretty provocative, blaming stuff on you, Macavity you know?"  
Sophanispa groaned. "I blame myself for Macavity bothering you. If I hadn't escaped, he'd still be using me as target practice."  
"Don't say that," Tugger said. He turned all-serious all of a sudden. "Don't you ever say that! You might be dead, and for what? To have Macavity able to enter our minds and no reason for others suddenly dropping off dead in their sleep? Munkustrap sees you as selfish because he's never been on the bad side of Macavity's lair. He's never even tried to imagine it. And of course, Demeter's happy to leave him in ignorance because she certainly doesn't want to relive the experience. I bet if Munkustrap was kidnapped, he'd see this all a different way, and it would be for the better."  
"I can't help but think it's my fault, though," she said still. If I'd never come, I'd never have died in your tree, and Bombalurina wouldn't have ever gotten captured, and you wouldn't have been nabbed, and I wouldn't have gotten hurt, and your tree would still be there, and-"  
"Quiet," he whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "We're supposed to be synchronizing our hearts or whatever that junk means."  
"You know" Sophanispa yawned into his chest. "I used to think you were just a womanizing idiot who happened to be a jerk. I think you're a really nice guy sometimes. Thanks." And with that, she fell asleep in his arms, her head against his chest. She had willingly fallen asleep in his arms, she knew she was there, and she wasn't there for any other reason than she finally felt comfortable around him. He sighed and hugged her. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "No. Thank you." He didn't know what he was thanking her for, but he knew he'd find out soon enough. He went to sleep and sometime before dawn, their hearts clicked into place, their rhythms identical to each other.  
  
Well, that was interesting. Nobody gasp . . . yet. You guys don't know what's going to happen.  
  
Mungojerry; Ha-ha! Oi do! Oi know Whot's goin' 'appen! Ryouko; Could be worse. I could have everybody die! Mungojerry; Yeah, but on account 'at she ain't 'at cold, on'y one's gon' boite it! Ryouko; MUNGOJERRY! Don't listen to him! He's lying! No one is going to die! Not really, maybe . . . okay not for a while anyways.  
  
I hoped you guys like it so far. I know the original character with Tugger is getting old but you should see what I've got in store. You think you know me? None of you know me! Don't hate me for what's gonna happen; hate me for what's already happened! Anyways, either I haven't had any new readers or you guys are waiting for this chapter. Enjoy please. I have a sight now. .It's permanently under construction for the moment but some of the image pages are up as well as Cats Casted and my person page, which might make you cry (just don't look at the picture at the end too carefully. I'd been marching for 2 ½ hours with a beret and uncomfortable uniform on and have bad hair! 


	11. Chapter Ten The Jellicle Ball, part I

Yo, people! What's up! How you doin'? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm feeling kind of sorry for Tugger. He keeps making Bombalurina mad! It is kind of funny, though. It reminds me of Love Hina, for those of you anime fans.  
Anyways, the next few chapters are very tender because there'll be a few lyrics stated and a few added as well so here it is. Mucho Disclaimer: I do not own CATS and I do not own any of the words that were written by T.S. Eliot or adapted by Andrew Lloyd Webber. The lyrics I make up in the next few chapters are owned by me; the music however, belongs to whoever composed it. The dancing may not be exactly what the productions have because I lack a movie and I lack a perfect memory so some won't be as up to par as they might have been.  
If someone would like to illustrate scenes of this fic, I would love to see them. You can send them to ryouko6cube@yahoo.com. I'm okay at making pictures of Sophanispa but pictures of her and other characters would be great. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
A few words used in this chapter. Linked; two cats are linked when, before the night of the ball, their bodies become synchronized. Originally, Jellicle couples were all meant to be linked but as the ball progressed through the years, most cats thought being linked was either a legend or something special. Most of the couples had some sort of affection for one another but as we see in this fiction, not all couples feel that way. Toms will take the last queen if the alternative is going stag. Pod; a pod is a group of four cats. The tribe is divided up into pods so that entrances will be separated.  
  
Chapter Ten ~** The Jellicle Ball, part I **~  
  
The sun rose slowly over the horizon and with it, every cats' eyes opened in sync. The Jellicle ball had arrived and the Jellicles themselves were in for a last day of preparation, for when the moon rose that night, they would be celebrating, and, in a way, competing.  
The toms and queens separated, going off to their own corners of the junkyard. Sophanispa sat in between Victoria and Etcetera.  
"He's sooooooo nice!" Etcetera squealed in excitement, her paws a blur of white. "I think I'm in love!"  
"You said that about Tugger, too," Electra reminded her. She was smiling almost as much as her friend was.  
"What about you?" Etcetera pointed. "You were screaming for him as well!"  
"We'll all be screaming for him," Jemima piped up. "Tonight we'll have to chase him around again!"  
"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Electra exclaimed. "I love chasing his backside around! It's the greatest view!"  
"She has a point," Victoria agreed, blushing. "But I still like Misto better. He's so cute!"  
Jemima blushed. "He's not the only one who's cute."  
The girls giggled and pestered her until she told them whom she meant.  
"Pouncival is adorable!" she gushed in delight. "I like him even better than Alonzo! He's perfect! It's almost like he knows what I'm thinking!"  
"Yeah, well," Electra began. "Victor is a great story teller. We hardly slept! He can tell a great ghost story and he's handsome too!"  
"Mistofolees made a magical bouquet for me," Victoria bragged. "It was like the flowers were glowing!"  
Sophanispa sat and listened to them with slight envy. Her partner for the ball had snuck up on her and attacked her, pinned her, and annoyed the hell out of her before going to sleep. Even stranger, when they had woken up, their first moves were synchronized. They had looked at each other in shock, and then quickly shook themselves out of it.  
Sophanispa was thinking about what that might mean when Etcetera nudged her. "How was your night?"  
"Yeah!" Electra added. "We never found out of you snagged a partner or not."  
"Well," Sophanispa answered reluctantly. "I'll just say my night wasn't as magical as yours might have been. I was just about to go to sleep when my partner snuck up on me and scared me into attacking them. I somehow found myself pinned to the floor and then we went to sleep." Sophanispa said all this in a flat tone, keeping the synchronized movements to herself.  
"Who is it?" Jemima asked eagerly. "Is it Admetus? Asparagus?"  
"It's not Admetus," Electra muttered. "Cassandra got him. What about Plato? No, wait minute. He's been taken by Exotica."  
"So it's gotta be Asparagus," Victoria assessed. They all looked at Sophanispa, whose face suddenly reddened.  
"It's Asparagus!" Jemima exclaimed, putting a hand to her forehead. "Omigod!"  
Sophanispa blushed again and left them to wonder. If they found out it was Tugger, they'd probably faint. She stood and went to find Bombalurina.  
"As far as I'm concerned, he can dance with Jenny again," Bombalurina was saying to Tantomile as Sophanispa came up. Demeter saw her and dragged her into the circle. Sophanispa was forced to sit through the accounts of the night before once again.  
Exotica purred. "Plato is very mature. He actually understands me, unlike my idiotic brothers."  
Cassandra smiled and countered her. "Yes, but Admetus knows more about the Great Rumpus Cat than Munkustrap."  
Demeter wasn't participating. Everyone knew how well she and Munkustrap got along. Tantomile was too shy to respond with anything but a blush.  
"What about you, Bombalurina?" Demeter asked. Bombalurina made a face at her sister.  
"He's sweet but shy," she answered a little sadly. "He's incredibly smart and knows how to communicate telepathically." She sighed, but her eyes darted up and focused on Sophanispa. "And how was your night?"  
It was Sophanispa's turn to sigh. "I just told the others what happened. Don't make me recount!"  
She blanched as the queens squealed. The only one who wasn't begging was Demeter.  
"I was falling asleep alone because I didn't have a partner when he snuck up behind me, scared em into attacking him, and pinned me to the ground. We went to sleep after that. Nothing special happened." She used the same flat tone. The younger queens came over and added themselves to the circle.  
Demeter smiled at them and posed a surprising question. "Now who woke up this morning and was actually linked?" She raised her own paw. No one else moved. Sophanispa was confused.  
"You can't really be linked, can you?" Etcetera asked. "I thought that was just legend."  
"No, it's real," Demeter answered.  
"What happens when you're linked?" Jemima posed. "Can you read each other's thoughts like Tantomile and Coricopat? Because Pouncival seemed like he could read my mind."  
"No," Demeter told her. "No mind reading. What happens is for the first few minutes of being awake, your partner and you are synchronized. You move together and think as one. It's a sign that your hearts have indeed linked during the night."  
"Oh," Tantomile whispered. She timidly raised her paw in the air. Everyone looked around the circle and Cassandra was to one who pointed out the obvious.  
"Sophanispa," she began. "You look like you're going to cry."  
She turned her green eyes to the black cat. "I'm linked!"  
There were gasps all around. Demeter and Tantomile smiled and the younger queens cried out.  
"With Asparagus? How strange!" Jemima exclaimed.  
"She's not going with Asparagus," a male voice said. Mistofolees sauntered into the circle, putting an arm around Victoria's shoulders. She batted him away.  
"You're not supposed to be here!" she exclaimed. She and a few others chased him away, giving Sophanispa a chance to grab Bombalurina and escape.  
"What's up?" Bombalurina asked once they were away from the others.  
"You need to take you part in Tugger's song!" Sophanispa exclaimed. "I don't want it."  
"No," Bombalurina sniffed. "I don't want that idiot to touch me. He'll just drop me on my stomach again. Insensitive toms don't deserve to have queens all over them."  
Sophanispa fixed her eyes on Bombalurina. "You like him and you know it. Just give him one more chance."  
"Too late. I'm going with Coricopat and I'm going to enjoy it."  
"Stop trying to fool yourself! He's going nuts because you won't talk to him."  
"And he'll just go back to the way he was once I let him lure me in," Bombalurina snorted. "That's the way he is. He'll persist after the queen until he has the queen chasing him and then he'll treat them the same as everyone else. That's why he went after you and that's why he's going after me. Coricopat is devoted to only one person."  
"Come on Bombi!" Sophanispa asked desperately. "I can't do your parts for that song! I'm not made for them! There's no way I can dance like that and make it look as good as you do."  
"It's not that you can't dance them," she told her. "You just have to act them! Act as if you know you're beautiful and every tom's eye is on you and act as if you're enamored with Tugger! That's all it takes!"  
"I don't think so," Sophanispa answered. "I don't think I can pull that off! Please!" Sophanispa gave her big green eyes and tried to look sincere.  
"Oh, all right," Bombalurina muttered. "But you owe me."  
"Thank you!" Sophanispa exclaimed, giving Bombalurina a big hug. The red queen was slightly surprised but not embarrassed.  
They returned to the group, where topic of discussion had wandered to Mungojerry. Rumpleteazer had emerged slightly later than everyone else had and had confirmed that she was also linked. Sophanispa tried to stay out of everyone's way to delay the moment when the girls found out who her partner was. Of course, it was only a matter of time before they discovered her secret. Time was inevitably moving along and the ball was drawing closer.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Within the ranks of the toms, a similar melee was ensuing. They weren't so much as gossiping as comparing beauty of their dates.  
"Victoria's the most beautiful," Mistofolees exclaimed with feeling. "There can be no doubt."  
"Coricopat got the real winner," Asparagus groaned. "And I'm left with nothing."  
"Speaking of which," Mistofolees added. "The queens think you're going with Sophanispa."  
"In my opinion," Coricopat said quietly. "She's better than any."  
"Then why didn't you ask her?" Tugger rounded on him.  
"I did," Coricopat said softly. "She declined. Bombalurina accepted instead."  
"Well," Mungojerry interjected. "She may be a beauty, but nothin' cin compete ta Teazer. She's a real loive'un."  
"I prefer them quiet," Alonzo announced. "They don't need to be live to please me."  
"You only like 'em quiet because there's all the more room to hear yourself talk," Pouncival kidded. "I love Jemima's voice."  
"She's not as cute as Etcetera," Tumblebrutus growled.  
Tugger grinned. "How many of your dates attacked you last night?"  
None of them said anything but there were dirty laughs and rude suggestions.  
Munkustrap gave him the eye. "You probably scared her half to death. I doubt she was expecting you."  
"You always ruin the fun," Tugger laughed.  
Munkustrap cleared his throat. The toms quieted and gave him their attention.  
"How many of you were linked last night?"  
They looked thoughtful. Alonzo's paw shot up eagerly. He looked proud and some of the others shot him dirty looks. Mungojerry grinned mischievously and raised his as well.  
"Anyone else?" Munkustrap asked, raising his own paw. Coricopat looked around, a strange look on his face.  
"Okay," Munkustrap said a bit flustered. "Not as many as I expected." Coricopat cleared his throat.  
"There is one more person," he announced. "My sister says four queens raised their paws this morning. There must be another tom."  
Munkustrap looked around the circle with interest. "I'll figure out who it was." He walked around the circle, stopping every few people and scrutinizing. He stopped in front of Mistofolees and the magic cat shook his head.  
"You know who it was," Munkustrap stated. Mistofolees nodded, smiling broadly.  
"You'll never guess," he laughed. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow in speculation and turned to Coricopat.  
"Did she say who the queens were?" Munkustrap asked him.  
"No, but I can ask," he answered. His face became foggy and his pupils narrowed until all that could be seen was large orange irises bisected by a thin black line.  
He looked up as if breaking from a trance and started laughing slightly.  
"Well?" Munkustrap urged impatiently.  
"She said that she, Rumpleteazer, Demeter, and one other," Coricopat answered.  
"Who was the last?"  
"She said it was Asparagus' partner," Coricopat answered coyly.  
"The invisible queen?" Tugger cracked. He didn't want them to figure it out.  
"Sophanispa?" Mungojerry asked incredulously. He looked at Asparagus but his gaze slid to Tugger, who looked quite uncomfortable.  
"Oi know 'oo it woz," Mungojerry grinned mischievously. "Tugga's losin' 'is image."  
The toms' eyes all slid to rest on Tugger, who looked nervously around. "What?" he asked defensively.  
Alonzo was the first to start laughing. "Tugger's linked!" he giggled. "It just doesn't sound right. Of course, Mungojerry being linked doesn't sound right either."  
"And I suppose you think you being linked is a given," Tugger growled.  
"Yeah," Mungojerry added. "Whot so bad 'bout me bein' linked?"  
Alonzo just laughed. Tugger and Mungojerry exchanged a look and then they pounced on him. They wrestled him to the ground and sat on him.  
The Jellicles played and congregated in their separate groups until lunchtime, where everyone came together, sitting according to name.  
None of the cats understood this of course, but deep down, they knew their place, and no matter how much they may have disliked the cat next to them, they wouldn't ruin the ball by moving. There were a few missing spaces. Demeter and Electra had a space between them that was always vacant for Deuteronomy did not appear until night fall. The second gap, only appearing in previous years, was no more vacant. The space between Exotica and Gus was usually vacant because Grizabella hadn't been with the tribe. Since she had moved on the next plain, her space no longer existed. The third space, between Jennyanydots and Mistofolees, was never spoken of. A few years back, there had been no space because Macavity had been a regular member of the tribe. Old Deuteronomy insisted that the space be left, hoping against hope that Macavity would eventually return to them.  
As they made a ring, Victoria joining paws with Admetus to close the great ring, food appeared in the center of their circle and the Jellicles ate merrily, discussing what they would do later that night.  
Sophanispa was happily drinking some first-rate cream with strawberries floating along in the liquid when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find Skimbleshanks beside her, waving friendlily at her.  
"Are you Sophanispa?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled.  
"Thank you for saving my daughter," he told her.  
Sophanispa blushed. "I had help. I wouldn't have gotten out if it hadn't been for Tugger, Alonzo, and Tantomile."  
"Speaking of which," Tugger said, leaning forward so Sophanispa could see him past Skimbleshanks' face. "Have you spoken to Bombalurina about the number?"  
"She'll do it," Sophanispa answered. "But I owe her, or that's what she said."  
"You shouldn't owe her anything," Skimbleshanks added. "You saved her life. She owes you." Sophanispa blushed again and Tugger laughed at her discomfort. His laughter drew his sister, Rumpleteazer, to the conversation.  
"Oye Tug!" she exclaimed. "D'ya wont 'at last piece 'at Argentine joint? Those were a pain ta snag an' Oi won' 'ave ya not finishin' 'em." He waved the plate in her direction and she grabbed the joint.  
"Boi the way," she said swallowing the joint in on gulp. "'Oo's your date fo' the ball?" Tugger choked on the cream he was sipping and Sophanispa started laughing at him.  
"None of your business," Tugger growled at her.  
"Ahh," Rumpleteazer giggled. "Are ya goin' wif mum 'gain?"  
"No," he answered simply.  
"I know!" Pouncival exclaimed. Tugger gave him a look and Pouncival was glad of Rumpleteazer sitting between him and the maned tom.  
"Oye, Plato!" she called to the next tom. Plato was out of Tugger's line of sight. "'Oo's Tug's date? He goin' solo?"  
"You mean you don't know?" Plato exclaimed. "The only tom who couldn't get a date was Asparagus."  
"Wait a minute," Tantomile said suddenly. Rumpleteazer's attention swung in the other direction to focus on the female witch cat. "I thought Sophanispa was going with Asparagus." The two queens' attention fell on Sophanispa, who was suddenly very busy with her food.  
"Sopha!" Rumpleteazer exclaimed in a scolding voice.  
"To tell you the truth," she said quietly. "I don't even know who Asparagus is. You guys just assumed that that was whom I was going with and I decided not to correct you."  
Tantomile looked from Sophanispa to Rumpleteazer and then slowly looked at Tugger. Her face got misty and she looked like she was in a trance. Tugger looked at her and scowled. "She's contacting Coricopat."  
Tantomile broke form her trance with a gasp. Sophanispa and Tugger groaned simultaneously.  
Rumpleteazer was on the verge of running over to her when Sophanispa looked at Tantomile and shook her head, mouthing the word "No." Tantomile closed her mouth and looked apologetic to Rumpleteazer. The notorious queen scowled. "Oi'll jus' ask Jerry when Oi sees 'im." And she resumed eating.  
A while later, Munkustrap began coming around the circle, removing cats in groups of four. He took Tugger with him as he continued around the circle and Tantomile, Sophanispa, and Rumpleteazer turned to see what they were doing. They watched as Admetus was also removed from the circle, followed by Demeter and Jennyanydots.  
"The pods," Tantomile explained. "Every year, there are groups of four placed intermittently around the junkyard so that we won't hurt each other when we come out. Tugger must be in trouble because he's with both Demeter and Jennyanydots. His mother, of course won't let him do anything and Demeter, being Munkustrap's mate, won't fall for his tricks."  
Munkustrap came around the circle again, this time taking Alonzo, Electra, Mistofolees, and Skimbleshanks.  
Tantomile mentally cursed, wishing she'd been picked to go with Alonzo. She knew that no matter what pod she went to, she would emerge with Coricopat. The pods were just a reminder of spacing, making sure no one hit each other. She was snapped out of her contemplation when Sophanispa stood. Asparagus, Etcetera, and Mungojerry were there along with Munkustrap. Sophanispa's pod partners had arrived. Soon after, Tantomile found that her group consisted of Bombalurina, Exotica, and Munkustrap himself. He led them over to a part of the yard not taken and went to secure the last few groups. The fifth pod was a unique group for only half of it would emerge. Bustopher Jones and Gus would be watching from the shadows until their entrance came, in which Gus would be helped by members of the sixth pod. The other two members were Plato and Tumblebrutus. Jellylorum, being Gus' designated aid, was positioned in the sixth pod. She would do her bit, then run over and scoot Gus to a portion of the yard not being used. Her partners, Cassandra, Pouncival, and Victor, would cover the fact that she had gone by doing some little dance. The last pod, Coricopat, Jemima, Rumpleteazer, and finally, Victoria, would move into place behind the fourth pod where Coricopat and Tantomile would do their twin thing and come into the moonlight at just the right moment. The only cat really nervous about the ball was Sophanispa. She didn't want to mess up and her group members assured her that the moon would show her what to do. Still, she couldn't help but hope that nothing went wrong.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Night fell on the junkyard, creating a suspenseful pressure in the air. The Jellicles were silent, their eyes dilated so far that their irises shone iridescent in the darkness, brilliant and colorful gems on a background of black velvet.  
There was a collective sigh when the clouds parted and a sliver of silver moon shone through, illuminating a few faces. It was time.  
Demeter, always the first out, scooted across the junkyard, sniffing furiously to make sure Macavity wasn't around. She was so alert that a car on the distant rode startled her into running for the drainage pipe. She hid herself inside and peeked out warily.  
Munkustrap appeared from his own patch of darkness to stare.  
Coricopat and Tantomile flew from their station, moving as one, not even looking at each other. They stopped suddenly in a pushup type position, pulsing with energy. Cassandra tumbled out from somewhere and slid to a stop, gracefully curving her spine, taunting the air before her. She looked up and her blue eyes met their orange ones.  
A dark figure emerged from the upper portions of the junk framing the yard. Tugger, strangely maneless, pawed the air with a menacing look. Skimbleshanks came out and sniffed the air, his nose going wild. Electra swung herself onto the floor and glared out into the night. One by one, the Jellicles emerged from their places, masked in shadow and hyper-tuned to the night.  
Munkustrap stood as if he wasn't used to walking upright and sniffed the air, waiting for the moon to show him the way. He tipped his chin up a bit higher and began the ceremony. "Are you blind when you're born?"  
Demeter looked out from the pipe. "Can you see in the dark?"  
"Can you look at a king?" Skimbleshanks asked.  
"Would you sit on his throne?" Asparagus added.  
"Can you say of your bite, that it's worse than your bark?" Tugger purred.  
"Are you cock off the walk," Alonzo asked as he strutted.  
"When you're walking alone," Sophanispa concluded, her worries disappearing once the moonlight touched her. The Jellicles all came in to the mix, singing and dancing their respective parts. (Of course, everyone reading this knows what happens here. There is no need for me to recount everything.)  
They all came together again and formed a pyramid. Sophanispa found herself at the very front in between Etcetera and Victoria. She also found herd elf speaking words like an innate habit. She hadn't learned these words. She just knew them. Victoria peeled off a few measures in and Sophanispa followed the rest of the cats when the words stopped. Everyone watched, mesmerized, as Victoria danced her way into their minds. Her limbs were arranged beautifully as she contorted to her dance. Mistofolees watched from the drainage pipe, his large eyes reflecting her white form. Her gestures were so pure and her face so serene that he thought of angels. Jemima may have had the voice of an angel, but Victoria had the manner of one.  
She moved gracefully to the floor and he went to join her. Together, they would invite the rest of the Jellicles out from the shadows.  
The light of the moon grew stronger as the Jellicles continued to rejoice. As Mistofolees' voice rang across the yard, the cats joined in pairs. Sophanispa was waiting until her path to the center of the activity was clear but Tugger slid behind her and led her out. Not wanting to break the connection they had somehow forged, she didn't resist.  
Another formation was created and Munkustrap explained aloud what was going to take place. Then he turned and greeted several of the Jellicles, and began his role as the narrator of the tribe and introduced the first cat, his mother Jennyanydots.  
Tugger sneered and began to slink off to the shadows. He hesitated on his way, then turned back quickly and grabbed Sophanispa's hand as she was watching the lid of a car magically rise, revealing Jennyanydots. He put a finger to his lips to indicate silence and bade her to follow him. She stumbled a bit as he dragged her into the darkness.  
"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.  
"I have to get rid of the invisibility," he explained. "Nothing big. I do this every year. I know what my mother is and I don't need to listen to what she does every night." He rubbed his paws together and closed his eyes, putting his paws, palm down, in front of him. Sophanispa watched in silent wonder as golden threads of light emanated from his paws. The threads went to the place where his mane usually was and her eyes widened as the threads basically redrew his fur. The light died and he stood, maned and confident, as always. He took a step towards her and she backed away, suddenly wary of him.  
"May I have my collar back for tonight?" he asked her. She frowned at him.  
"I won it fair and square," she reminded him.  
"I know," he answered. "I'll give it back. And to make sure," he added, untying the leopard spotted bandana from his calf. "You can keep this as a ransom." He whipped it up, the cloth catching the light. He moved up and deftly undid the catch on the collar, tying the bandana in its place. He then allowed the collar to drop to the ground. Instead of falling, it levitated and snapped onto his throat.  
He grinned at her amazed face and lifted her face up, his fingers warm under her chin.  
"Will you be one of those chasing me?" he asked. "Or will you be watching?"  
"I guess the moon will decide that for me," she whispered quietly. "How did you . . ." "My magic gets stronger every time I use it to save something," he explained. "Your life gave me a lot of new power." The noise from the yard was getting raucous. He smiled and pulled her over to a place where they could watch. Tugger laughed quietly.  
"What's so funny?" Sophanispa asked as she watched Demeter, Munkustrap, Bombalurina, and Jellylorum dance along with a flashy looking Jennyanydots.  
"Watch Pouncival," Tugger told her. Sophanispa transferred her eyes and giggled. Pouncival was making faces, pretending to trip people. As a line of cats, all dressed as beetles, swept across the stage, following Jennyanydots and her four narrators, Pouncival flipped himself over, doing a handstand and clapping with his feet.  
Tugger shoved her a little. "Get moving. I'm about to go out." Sophanispa waited near the edge of the yard while Jemima and Victoria abandoned their beetle costumes. She returned with them and smiled as a tearing sound echoed through the junkyard. Everyone turned to look. Tugger had just torn his way through a canvas hanging from the bars. He miaowed loudly and his voice tapered off into a seductive growl, which sent the queens wild.  
"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat," everyone, including Sophanispa sang as he sauntered, danced, and thrusted his way across the stage. Sophanispa did not join the queens who rushed out to attack him nor did she join the cats on the tire. She found Mistofolees and sat by him. When Mistofolees moved to meet Tugger, Sophanispa followed.  
"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore!" Mistofolees sang with relish. Sophanispa leaned against him and feigned boredom. They grinned at each other while Tugger shot them a weird look and continued to strut and fret his time upon the 'stage'. Sophanispa went to sit along the top of the tire after that.  
She watched with glee as Bombalurina went to dance. Sophanispa enjoyed watching the red queen swing herself confidently. They danced around each other, their backs almost touching. When Bombalurina faced Sophanispa, she winked. The duo turned again and Tugger, still singing, did the same thing. Sophanispa had no idea what they were trying to tell her but the scene that unfolded in the next few seconds would go down as one of Tugger's few moments of rejection.  
KICK. Bombalurina's foot came up and down and now Tugger's paws were trailing up her torso. "For I only like what I find for myself," he purred scrumptiously as his face drew close to Bombalurina's. In the few seconds it took for that position to come about, Sophanispa had rushed to join the others for a better view.  
"No!" Bombalurina cried before Tugger could. Instead of him dropping her, she grabbed his shoulders and tripped him over her knee.  
"So you'll catch him in it right up to his ears, when you put it away on the larder shelf!" Bombalurina cried in relish, laughing as the younger queens mobbed him. Sophanispa grabbed his hand and helped him escape from them. He was grinning still and as he emerged form the mass of queens, he continued to sing, "Doesn't care for a cuddle! But I'll leap on your lap in the middle of your sewing 'cause there's nothin' I enjoy like a horrible muddle."  
Sophanispa giggled as she witnessed firsthand Tugger's power to draw the queens in. Either they were very good actresses, or they were totally smitten over him again.  
The end of the song drew near and Sophanispa decided to sit at his feet like every one else.  
She slid to a space a bit further from him than everyone else but he noticed her with a smirk. As his voice broke into a higher octave and the girls screamed, Sophanispa doing her best to do what the others were doing, she noticed a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. She screamed for real, startling Jemima. Etcetera fainted and Tugger moved his hindquarters away from Electra's grasping hand. Sophanispa grabbed for him, intending to point out the eyes but he moved quickly and sed off to one corner of the stage, then to another, skirting his pursuers. Sophanispa had stood but moved back to the opposite side of the yard, still looking at the eyes. A crash sounded from the darkness and everyone froze finally. They turned to the sound and a chilling sight emerged from the velvet black depths of the night. Macavity in all his terrifying glory had come to the ball.  
Really quite handsome in a rugged adventurous sort of way, Macavity's long mane of gold and red looked as it were aflame. His lean body, crackling with crimson energy, added to the image of fire. He grinned menacingly at the queens near him. Jemima and Etcetera gasped and held on to each other. Sophanispa, along in her part of the yard, gritted her teeth and refused to tremble. Even the toms known for their fighting skills were frozen. Demeter was against the car with her paw to her chest, her green eyes wide with fear. Macavity sauntered over to her, smiling calmly. Munkustrap moved closer from his position on the tire but Macavity warned him away. His back was turned to Sophanispa however. She moved quickly while Macavity's attention was on Munkustrap and took Demeter's hand in her own, pulling her away.  
Macavity turned just as Demeter left the car hood and he grimaced when he caught sight of the two golden queens together. As his eyes passed over her, Demeter froze, petrified.  
Sophanispa, knowing that Demeter would need to be moved forcefully to break her of the grip of fear, moved protectively in front of her, between her friend and doom.  
Macavity laughed softly and padded up to Sophanispa. She held her ground as he lifted his paw and caressed her face gently.  
"My little Infamous Gold," he growled. "You have been disobeying me. Why did you run away?"  
She refused to answer him, seeing a few of the toms sneaking up behind him.  
"Your home is with me, not here in this place full of light," he continued. "You belong in the darkness with me."  
"My home is nowhere in your vicinity," she spat with contempt. "I want none of your darkness. I'll never return with you."  
He leaned in close, putting his mouth near her ear. He wouldn't dare hurt anyone while surrounded by the Jellicles but Sophanispa put her paws against his white chest just to be sure. "If they knew who you were," he growled in her ear. "You would have no choice but to return to me." He trailed a claw down her pale cheek as she took this in. Demeter and Sophanispa's eyes burned into his golden irises, none of them daring to blink. Hands appeared on Macavity's shoulders and began to restrain the fiery tom. Out of the corner of her eye, Sophanispa could see a silver tabby helping Demeter to the edge of the yard; Munkustrap. A dark paw framed in gold took her arm and tried to pull her in the same direction but she had eyes only for Macavity. He was laughing softly as Alonzo, Coricopat, Asparagus, and Skimbleshanks held him stationary.  
"Turn to your friends there," he growled. "They're all you have at the moment, though I daresay once they realize certain things, you'll come back to me." With that, he launched himself into the air, breaking free of the Jellicles' restraining grasps, and promptly flew at Demeter and Munkustrap.  
Everything seemed to slow down as his fiery visage drew closer to the couple. Tugger, being the closest to them attempted to grab Macavity but even his height did not put him in reach of the evil feline. Demeter's eyes suddenly widened with ever growing fear and Munkustrap seemed to fill with a grim acceptance.  
"NOO!" a voice cried and suddenly, the world sped up again and Macavity was suspended in the air.  
A shocked silence filled the junkyard in which only Sophanispa moved. She had gone into the air after Macavity and attached herself to him, holding him back with all the strength an emergency can bring out. Some thought she had just grabbed onto him, others knew she had flown, but everyone asked the question; How had she done it?  
"Leave here," she hissed, shivering as she continued to hold him. "Leave these beautiful lives and dreams alone. You've ruined enough of them with your twisted thoughts and actions and I'll not have you ruining any more. Leave here and never come back!"  
He chuckled, the vibrations of his chest running up her arms. He slowly returned to the ground, her feet touching the earth a second later.  
"I will not do this," he growled, still smiling. "But since you've tried so hard to stop me this time, I'll return to my lair, sans prisoners. Next time however, you may not find me so generous." He placed a dark paw on her head. She scratched at him weakly and fell, sitting hard on the floor. He took off like a demon cat, leaving the Jellicles to themselves. Victoria and Jemima rushed to Sophanispa's side and helped her to her feet. She was woozy and couldn't walk very well.  
The tribe was looking at her with large shocked eyes, some in wonder, some in fear. Demeter broke from her trance and moved swiftly. She stood in front of the tribe, Sophanispa, Victoria, and Jemima behind her.  
"I think we all owe this queen once again," she said softly to the tribe. "She really is a wonderful thing. This is the second time she has saved me from my former captor and if I hear a word spoken against her, know that I shall give the speaker a piece of my mind."  
They tribe remained silent, throwing a few sullen looks at each other.  
"That's . the . first time . I've ever . flown . without collapsing . afterwards," Sophanispa panted softly.  
She was helped to the side and the ball continued. Bustopher Jones was introduced and Sophanispa laughed as she watched the overweight cat about town. She marveled at Mistofolees' resemblance to the larger tom.  
She realized she was hungry as Bustopher Jones sang about food. He continued to speak of his habits in an operatic voice and stood, the rest of the cats jumping in again.  
"Toodlepip!" he exclaimed, handing off a red flower to Jennyanydots.  
Sophanispa applauded along with the rest of the cats. A crash broke them from their happiness and sent them running.  
"Macavity!" a few cried, the threat real enough for them that Demeter wasn't the only one spooked. Sophanispa tried to get up to follow but she was too tired from her brief moment of flight.  
Alonzo came her way and helped her to a proper hiding place with him, Asparagus, and Exotica. They looked out through a chink and carefully surveyed the scene. A giggle aroused suspicion and this suspicion was confirmed when two striped cats came into their line of sight.  
"It's Mungojerry," Alonzo announced.  
"And Rumpleteazer," Sophanispa added.  
"They're at it again," Asparagus laughed.  
"And there's nothin' at all to be done about that," Exotica concluded in a flat voice. "They scared the crap out of me!"  
"Yeah well," Alonzo sighed. "That's pretty much what they do every year. It's funny that I'm related to Teazer though. She's in between Misto and me."  
No one was really paying attention to this irrelevant information. Asparagus was watching the notorious duo and Exotica was looking from him to Sophanispa, who was sitting against the back wall of the hideout, resting her body. She looked confused and of course had to ask the question burning within her.  
"If you two are linked," she began. "How come you aren't breathing together?"  
Sophanispa blinked and Asparagus turned back to the cats in the hideout. "What?"  
"I thought you two were linked?" she said again. The cats under question looked at each other.  
"I said I was linked," she answered. "I never specified with whom."  
"I don't have a date," Asparagus added sheepishly. "You're my sister, you should know that."  
"Then who are you linked with?" Exotica asked bluntly.  
Sophanispa threw up her arms and gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm linked with Tugger all right! Damn you guys are nosy when it comes to things like that."  
Exotica stared in silence. "I don't believe you."  
"Oh?" Sophanispa declared. "Fine. Don't believe it."  
"Time to go," Alonzo interrupted. He helped Sophanispa to her feet and the rest of the cats flooded into the yard again to surround the duo. Mungojerry gave Sophanispa a pleading look, as if she could help them in her condition, but Demeter had cut off their escape.  
Suddenly, the junkyard became very quiet. The cats as one moved towards the edge of the yard. The twins and Mistofolees whispered in hushed tones. Old Deuteronomy was coming.  
Sophanispa dragged herself over to a corner to get out of the way of the others and listened as they hailed him. She watched as Munkustrap moved to get the others' attention. He then began telling everyone about Deuteronomy.  
Everyone was surprised when Tugger, from yet another perch above the rest of the cats, took up the telling after he did.  
The two brothers sang together, their voices melding beautifully. Eventually, the entire tribe joined in, adding their own unique intonation into the pot.  
Finally, the great grandfather cat emerged, moving on tottery legs, his big shaggy coat worn even more this year. Sophanispa saw him and tears formed in her eyes as he held out a paw to her. She took it and they both stumbled up to the tire. She sat amongst the other cats at the base.  
"I see Sophanispa has joined our tribe this year," he remarked in his old voice. "This is a good thing. The most unexpected events happen with the most unexpected cast of characters." His message was cryptic and none of the Jellicles understood what he meant, though a few of them knew the message would reveal itself as the night progressed. Munkustrap, a new light in his eyes, stood up before the company, giving his grandfather a grin. "The awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles together with some account of the participation of the Pugs and the Poms, and the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat!"  
Of course, everyone knows of this scene where the cats don boxes or silly costumes and Tugger runs around with a bagpipe made of an old football and candy cane. Sophanispa watched with big eyes and laughed as Munkustrap held one at bay. Pouncival was pretending to shoot at people and he and Plato were generally making fun of everything in sight.  
Then the night grew quiet and Munkustrap and the Pekes and Pollicles, along with the Pugs and the Poms began tiptoeing around.  
Suddenly, a great black tom with flashing eyes emerged and Munkustrap began to tell of the Great Rumpus Cat.  
Sophanispa watched the large tom as he glared around the clearing. His red eyes flashed in to moonlight and he had a strange shaped emblem on his chest. He looked strong. 'I wonder if he can take on Macavity?' she thought silently.  
The Great Rumpus Cat frightened all the canines into submission and was hailed by the Jellicles. Sophanispa continued to think about his odds against the Hidden Paw.  
Sophanispa began to slowly make her way over to the standing Jellicles. She wanted to ask him a question like any young human would want to do to a celebrity. A crash behind her sent her sprawling to the ground.  
"MACAVITY!" Demeter howled, running off to a corner of the yard. Cats everywhere were running into their nearest hiding places. Sophanispa had to dodge a few feet as they rushed away from the clearing. She was the only one left out there and she solemnly hoped that Demeter had only been spooked.  
Old Deuteronomy had not moved from the great tire when the warning had been shouted. He limped to Sophanispa and helped her to stand. Jemima and Victoria emerged to help her as well. Old Deuteronomy stepped back, smiling at his great grand children. Mistofolees, a very shocked look on his pale face, appeared form behind the great cat. (Forgive me for reiterating this scene but it's one of my favorites and some things are different)  
"Jellicle cats come out tonight," he sang soothingly. "Jellicle cats come one, come all."  
"The Jellicle moon is shining bright," the three queens and an emerging Munkustrap before him sang. "Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball."  
Alonzo perked up and came to join them, changing the tone of the junkyard. "Jellicle cats are black and white. Jellicle cats are rather small. Jellicle cats are merry."  
"And Bright," Pouncival added, tumbling into the clearing.  
"And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul," Victoria and Jemima countered, moving hand in hand in little jumping moves.  
"Jellicle cats have cheerful faces!" Skimbleshanks answered, moving into the moonlight, balancing on one foot.  
"Jellicle cats have bright black eyes," Tumblebrutus added softly.  
With a flourish, Mistofolees sang. "We like to practice our airs and graces."  
"And wait for the Jellicle moon to rise," everyone chorused.  
"Jellicle cats develop slowly," Munkustrap, Plato and an out of breath Admetus said.  
"Jellicle cats are not too big," Exotica added.  
"Jellicle cats are roly-poly," Asparagus said with a slight laugh.  
"We know how to dance a gavotte and a jig," Mistofolees and Skimbleshanks said, demonstrating just that.  
"Until the Jellicle moon appears," Demeter and Sophanispa said mistily, their eyes clouding over.  
"We make our toilette and take our repose," Bombalurina added seductively.  
"Jellicles wash behind their ears," Jennyanydots sang, grabbing Rumpleteazer's ear.  
"Jellicles dry between their toes," Jellylorum scolded, watching Admetus.  
"Jellicle cats are black and white," the twins breathed in unison.  
"Jellicle cats are o' moderate soize!" Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer added sagely.  
"Jellicles jump like a jumping jack!" Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and Skimbleshanks exclaimed, again demonstrating.  
"Jellicle cats have moonlit eyes," Cassandra purred, arching her back.  
"We're quiet enough in the morning hours, we're quiet enough in the afternoon," the company chorused.  
"Reserving our terpsichorean powers," Munkustrap and Mistofolees exclaimed.  
"And dance by the light of the Jellicle moon!" everyone countered.  
"Jellicle cats are black," Victor began.  
"And white," Etcetera and Victoria finished as Rumpleteazer said "An' whoite!"  
Tumblebrutus, Mistofolees, and Skimbleshanks came running, "Jellicle cats as we said are small!"  
Admetus, Munkustrap, and Plato running towards them countered, "If it happens to be a stormy night!"  
"We will practice a caper or two in the hall!" they answered.  
"If it happens the sun is shining bright," the Jellicles whispered.  
"You would say we had nothing to do at all," Tugger purred.  
As the queens moved up behind him, the tribe continued. "We are resting and saving ourselves to be right for the Jellicle moon and the Jellicle ball!"  
The ball was upon them! Suddenly, the cats were flooded with energy and a furious dance ensued. Old Deuteronomy looked impressed by their fervor.  
Many of the male cats called over to where Bombalurina and Cassandra were dancing, inviting them over. The girls complied and soon the other queens followed. Mistofolees and Pouncival show off their own little dance.  
  
Somehow, the tribe, Sophanispa included, organized themselves into a synchronized dance. Deuteronomy looked as if he had become tired just watching them. Suddenly, as if by some signal, they began to pair off. Mistofolees and Victoria led the dance, much to Plato's disagreement. He was snagged instead by Exotica and his face lightened up once he saw her.  
Asparagus looked slightly frantic as he slid through the other Jellicles. His eyes lighted on Etcetera and he dove towards her, holding out his paw. She accepted and Tumblebrutus, moving towards her from the other side, frowned and turned away. Tugger moved towards Bombalurina. She smiled broadly.  
"Guess what," she told him.  
"You're not mad at me anymore?"  
"Not exactly," she answered. "I'm still mad at you, but I'm almost not mad at you."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means go away, come back later, and we'll be fine," Bombalurina told him. Tugger frowned and frowned some more when she snagged the passing Coricopat. His eyebrows took a dive and he turned and started looking for Sophanispa or someone else. He knew he'd have to hurry or he'd be alone. Asparagus was ruthless when it came to these things.  
Tugger spotted Sophanispa from behind and he noticed Tumblebrutus moving towards her. He held out his paw to her and she, not seeing Tugger, held hers out as well. Tugger moved into Tumblebrutus' line of sight and the younger tom drew back. Sophanispa, seeing his hesitation, turned around to find Tugger. She smiled at him.  
"Did you ask her?"  
"Yeah, well," he groaned. "She says she's almost not mad at me, whatever that means."  
"That's good!" Sophanispa looked around nervously. The cats were all lying down. Tugger saw this and moved towards her, putting a paw around her waist and gracefully going to the ground, bringing her down beside him. (I don't see this as a mating dance so don't get all angry at me for pairing them this way.)  
"Why is that good?" he whispered once they were down.  
"It means she'll probably say yes the next time you ask her something," Sophanispa told him.  
"Asparagus must have grabbed Etcetera," Tugger pointed out. "Tumble's wandering around, partnerless." The cats began to stand again and a loud hiss makes them all look around in fear. Macavity had been watching.  
Bombalurina moved forward and looked directly at Old Deuteronomy, smiling. She began to dance. Everyone thought this was just a normal part of the ball, but something strange was happening. The queens had all lined up, with Bombalurina and Cassandra in the lead. They moved up to Old Deuteronomy and Bombalurina's voice fell forward. The toms and older queens listened intently, for this was something new.  
The first twelve lines are sung to "Jellicle cats come out tonight. The lines after that can be sung to whatever you want as long as it fits.  
  
Bombalurina; Jellicle queens, the time has come, to show yourselves and douse your fear. Demeter; The Jellicle moon shows high above, the time of the choosing is drawing near. Cassandra; But until then another choice must be made just for the queens Rumpleteazer; To foind the gal oo'll loight their oyes an' set a fire within their dreams.  
  
All queens; repeat above.  
  
Demeter; Jellicle cats meet once a year and Jellicle queens meet more often than that  
And ne'er can we ever really agree, who is the most beautiful female cat  
But finally, with much thought, though not without doubt  
We've asked you all here to try to find out.  
  
Bombalurina; Victoria, dear, who's voice is nicely slight  
And her shining pelt is the purest of white  
She dances alone, and keeps to her soft tone  
Her eyes full of love, contrast with the night  
  
Etcetera; Jemima, hun, whose name means dove  
Her eyes full of light as she sings from above  
She's gifted (can't you tell?), with the voice of an angel  
And her incredible heart is so full of love.  
  
Rumpleteazer; 'Lectra, luv, is really koinda snotty  
(Jennyanydots scolds her for saying this)  
(Sorry Mum!)Whot Oi mean was, she's also really haughty! (running from Jenny)  
She don't loik gaimes 'at she cain't win in a daize  
If M'cavty's a chasin' 'er she'll 'ide behind the potty! (Electra begins to chase Rumpleteazer, breaking through a line of toms who have come to watch.)  
  
Tugger, Coricopat, Mungojerry, Mistofolees; You ask us to choose, from so many queens Munkustrap, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Plato; You wish for our deaths, or so it may seem Pouncival, Victor, Asparagus, Tumblebrutus; This task is too difficult, must you put us through this assault? All toms; We never thought we'd ever feel this mean. (NOT!)( shouted)  
  
Jemima; Etcetera, dear, she's always real excited  
If energy was bravery she'd be sure to be knighted  
She can fly on trapeze, she's easy to tease  
And don't you dare knock her until you've tried it.  
  
Demeter; Sophanispa, hun, plays rough like a tom  
When Tugger's around she goes off like a bomb  
Her strength is superior, though her speed not inferior  
She protects those around her from the place she comes from (shivers)  
  
Electra; Rumpleteazer, luv, she's a little thief  
(Jenny scolds her this time) (It's only payback!) She'll steal from underneath,  
Your very own nose or right from between your toes  
If it were up to me, she'd be deep down beneath! (Rumpleteazer comes from out of nowhere and tackles Electra. Mungojerry is laughing so hard he misses his next move and ends up running to catch up.)  
  
Tugger, Coricopat, Mungojerry, Mistofolees; You ask us to choose, from so many queens Munkustrap, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Plato; You wish for our deaths, or so it may seem Pouncival, Victor, Asparagus, Tumblebrutus; Why do we have to choose. It's like putting on our own noose! All toms; We know our choice'll be seen something other than keen.  
  
Cassandra; Tantomile, dear, she's always very quiet  
She's beautiful in her own way, and don't you dare deny it,  
Though a witch's' cats black, for the spells she's got a knack  
She and her twin might cook you on a spit!  
  
Rumpleteazer; Exotica, 'un, she's the most mysterious  
(Jenny smiles but gives a stern eye) ('Appy now?! Geez!) She'll mek a tom delirious  
She's the ebony swing, but she don't loik not ta sing  
She knows 'ow ta 'ave fun, an' also ta be serious!  
  
Sophanispa; Demeter, luv, she full of paranoia  
(With good reason-shivers) she's never afraid to show ya  
The way to her heart, she's undeniably smart  
She's not afraid to let you in and say, she love's ya!  
  
Tugger, Coricopat, Mungojerry, Mistofolees; You ask us to choose, from so many queens Munkustrap, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Plato; You wish for our deaths, or so it may seem Pouncival, Victor, Asparagus, Tumblebrutus; This is a horrible test. We can't possibly choose the best. All toms; We've unanimously agreed, an early end's not what we need.  
  
Tantomile; Cassandra, dear, she thinks she's extra savvy  
(Maybe, I guess so) she's better than any tabby (gets dirty look from Munkustrap)  
She's the sleekest of cats, there's not a doubt about that  
And her singing voice, though deep is not to shabby.  
  
Victoria; (pulling Sophanispa along and blushing) Bombalurina, hun,  
her airs are framed in crimson. Sophanispa; (Come on, don't be shy-prods Vic) She wants the toms to listen Both; to come for her heart, and don't you dare say she's a tart!  
And if you mess it up, for death you'll be wishin' (Tugger grins and waves at Bombi. She grins back)  
  
All queens; Toms, luv, its time to start your choosing  
(Pick me, no, pick me!) Don't be afraid of losing  
Just follow your gut, if you get into a rut  
It's anonymous so you won't get a bruising.  
  
"So 'ow are we goin' 'bout this choosin'?" Mungojerry asked carefully, not wanting to anger any of the queens.  
"Each cat gets two choices," Bombalurina explained. "And yes, ladies, you can choose yourself, but only once."  
"So we get to vote twice?" Victor asked. "Can we choose the same person?"  
"No!" Bombalurina gasped. She handed out slips of paper, scrounged from somewhere in the towering piles of junk.  
"Since not everyone can write," she explained. "Mistofolees and Munkustrap will be sitting right here," she pointed. Mistofolees meekly came over and sat where he was bombarded with illiterate Jellicles. I guess they weren't illiterate because they could all read. Writing baffled them.  
Bombalurina took an old battered hat; the bottom patched over many times, and collected the choices. She gave the hat to Jellylorum and Jennyanydots and the older queens went into the bungalow to tally the results.  
"I bet five parcels of nip that Jemima wins," Pouncival exclaimed excitedly.  
"Taken," Mistofolees answered. "My bet's on Victoria."  
"I still say Bombalurina," Asparagus grinned. Several voices agreed with him.  
"What about Cassandra?"  
"Naaa, it's Bombi for sure!"  
  
I guess we'll find out in the next chapter, eh? Who do you think it is? It's going to be one of the older queens, I'll tell you that much. But as for the winner, well . . . you'll just have to guess until the next chapter comes out. Until then, laters. 


	12. Chapter Eleven The Jellicle Ball, part...

Well, it's been awhile, but I was working on my other fic. I hope you guys like the new songs. I was afraid you were going to eat me. The results are in this chapter. As for the disclaimer; I do not own CATS, nor do I own the words here, other than the ones I have written.  
  
And without further ado . . . .  
  
Chapter Eleven ~**The Jellicle Ball, part II **~ (A.K.A. Kidnapping Fest)  
  
The queens all stood expectantly, looking at the toms. Since none of them felt brave enough to announce the winners without being clobbered, Jennyanydots stepped up to the box and smiled to the tribe. She slipped on a pair gloves that allowed her to channel Mistofolees' magic and she clapped them together in anticipation.  
Silver tendrils flowed from her fingertips and hovered over the queens' faces. They would be drawn forth from least to greatest. The silver would change according to the queen it flew before.  
One of the tendrils turned a deep red, and everyone followed the line of color to Electra. She looked a little angry but not surprised. She stepped backward, leaving the long line of queens.  
A brilliant azure color raced from Jennyanydots' fingers and ended before Tantomile. She nodded and stepped back. The next thing that happened was strange. One silver strand turned a light orange, the other turned to a deeper orange. These two moved at the same time to stop in front of Rumpleteazer and Etcetera. They backed off, Rumpleteazer coming up with some colorful words. She received a stern look from her mother again.  
The next line, turning black as night, sped off to stop in front of Exotica. She smiled half-heartedly and backed up.  
Now things got a bit tough. There were only six queens left, and they were glancing at each other menacingly. Again, two strands of color broke off simultaneously, one green, the other gold. They raced off to halt in front of Demeter and Sophanispa. The two golden queens looked at each other and grinned. They stepped backwards and left the remaining queens.  
Cassandra and Bombalurina were shooting deadly glances at each other and Victoria and Jemima had clasped their hands together, shaking nervously. The last four queens were the center opf the tribe's attention.  
A turquoise strand slipped quickly through the air and stopped at Cassandra. She scowled at Bombalurina and stepped back, her long legs still graceful.  
No one breathed, not even to refill his or her lungs. The next strand was quivering slightly, as they did before they took on a color. It began to bleed a deep raspberry, running swiftly on to Jemima. She looked at her best friend beside her with awe, her big black eyes shining with light from the moon. She stepped back, wishing Victoria luck.  
Suddenly the toms all began raucously cheering, some throwing out bets.  
"Fifty parcels on Bombalurina!" Asparagus exclaimed. Mistofolees and Pouncival countered him with their own bet and they continued to shout, the amounts getting higher and higher. Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer contributed the most, 120 parcels (of nip) on Bombalurina.  
"Two hundred parcels of pure nip on Bombalurina," a familiar voice called out. Everyone silenced themselves and looked behind them to Tugger who had stood and shouted this to the world. Everyone was shocked because it was hard to believe he had that much. He grinned up at the red queen and winked. "You'd better win babe."  
She smiled suavely at him and wrinkled her nose. "We'll see."  
Jennyanydots glanced up at Tugger. "You done?"  
"Yeah, Ma," he told her. "I'm done."  
"Good," she clapped again and the strand resumed their choices.  
  
* * * * *  
** ** **  
**** **** ****  
  
****** ******** *******  
********* *********** ***********  
************ ************** ************** **************** * ****************** * ****************  
  
The next change was hard to see and most didn't understand it when Alonzo cheered. He laughed at Mistofolees and began speaking of his own fortune when someone asked him what his problem was.  
"The strand is turning white!" he exclaimed and suddenly, every eye was focused on Victoria, who's strand indeed had gone from silver to a brighter white. She graciously stepped back, still not losing and of her graceful beauty. Bombalurina looked shocked.  
The last strand quivered and bled its luscious red color until the tip pointed at Bombalurina. A smile curved her lips and the room erupted in noise.  
Demeter rushed up and hugged Bombalurina, Sophanispa standing by smiling. Once everything had died down and the cats had parted, a familiar golden fringe could be seen over Sophanispa's head. Bombalurina looked to find Tugger grinning at her, his canines sparkling in the light of the moon.  
He moved toward her, Sophanispa and Demeter moving back and smiling knowingly. She looked up at him with her dark eyes and smiled, allowing him to pull her against him.  
Instead of pushing him away, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Have you forgiven me yet?" he asked her, his hands warm against her waist.  
She smiled and touched her nose to his. "Oh, I suppose . . ." They cuddled and kissed each other, some of the other cats groaning.  
"Get a box!" someone snickered. Just as the cats were milling away, a crash sounded, sending a wave of adrenaline through everyone's system.  
"No one asked ME who I thought was the most beautiful," a frightfully deep voice growled. Macavity flew from somewhere to hover above the heads of the tribe a lot of them hit the dirt and covered their heads, trembling with fear of being taken.  
He only laughed in total lack of concern and tossed something down. Looking at the object, one would think that they would see it and one could see it, though at the same time, it was invisible to the eyes. The object, a seemingly solid ball of air itself, stopped in the center of the yard and exploded, sending bits of itself off in every direction.  
These little bits, accompanied with his laughter, spun into cords, binding every cat in the premises to the floor. Sophanispa found herself tied to Victoria. They struggled but only a person of magical abilities (or controlled magical abilities) could free themselves. The twins and Mistofolees were untouched, but unfortunately, the others weren't so lucky.  
Macavity allowed himself to light on the dirt, his wild appearance intriguing the queens once again. He would have probably given Tugger a run for his money if he hadn't been so evil.  
Demeter clung to Jemima and tried to protect the younger cat with her body but Macavity, strangely, wasn't interested in her. He sauntered straight to Munkustrap and placed a foot on the tabby's back.  
"Now, I know you lovely people are wondering why I am here," he told them, keeping the magical cats at bay with his yellow eyes. "And I am here to entertain. There once was a queen whose voice could melt a tom's heart with the slightest little cascade of song. One such tom was lucky enough to woo this queen and indeed, the two loved each other."  
Demeter began to struggle. She knew (or thought she knew) where this was going. "Now, after awhile, the queen stopped loving this tom, though there was something between them that would have been thought to build a bond stronger than what the humans call steel. Demeter, my dear, do you know what that might have been?" Demeter glared blankly at him. "I know nothing of what you speak of, demon. Leave here before you are forced to." He chucked. "Sorry dear. No one will force me to leave. That bond . . . I wonder if anyone knows what I am talking about. Bombalurina; might you know?" The red queen looked stricken. She and Tugger were not bound to the ground, but to a wall of trash. She shook her head. "Well," Macavity sighed in exasperation. "I thought I had dropped enough hints to you while in my tender care but it seems you have not understood." He walked over until he was above Sophanispa and Victoria. Victoria hid her face in the golden queen's shoulder but the smaller one just stared up, tears forming in her eyes. "That bond is a child, my friends. The bond between the queen and tom is a child." The clearing was absolutely silent. Sophanispa's heart seemed to stop as realization filled the eyes of the tribe. Macavity smiled at her. "Yes, Jellicles, Demeter and I had a lovely little kitten, a little girl. And might you all have guessed at what her name might be? Hmm?" Sophanispa felt Victoria squirm and she burned with rage. What right had he to come here and do this to her? Demeter shrieked. Her mind was full of pictures she had shut out. A flattened tire, holding a little pale bundle of fur. Macavity's large eyes looming over her mind. The cry of a kitten and her flight from the compound. Oh, God! She had left the kitten there! How could she have forgotten her! Sophanispa, she had named her. Such a pretty name, very artistic. Even Macavity had agreed. Everything fit. The time line, the powers. She had been there all her life. Demeter cried out as Macavity's hand caressed her face. "You had forgotten, hadn't you?" he asked. "I suppose it's best to shut these things out. Things you loath to remember." He moved quickly and seized Munkustrap. Lifting off into the air, the silver tabby carried within the larger tom's arms, he shouted out to Demeter. "Come for him, you will my dear. And with you will come your loyalty to me." He left, rising over the trees to his lair.  
The three magical cats ran about, breaking the bonds on the others. Once Sophanispa was free, she looked around. Eyes burned into her flesh, glares fixed on her. Alonzo nudged her rudely with his hip. She bit her lip and refused to let her tears fall.  
Demeter reached for her but Sophanispa backed away. She had known that Macavity was her father, but as for Demeter being her mother, that was new information. She had never known that her mother had simply left her. She had always assumed that her mother had been killed or something.  
Sophanispa turned to run into the darkness of the woods but blocking her path were Bombalurina and Tugger. She couldn't read the expression on his face but it wasn't a happy one. Bombalurina looked sad, not very comforting either. Sophanispa turned from them and bolted into the woods, her speed leaving any pursuers behind.  
Jemima and Victoria looked after her, an identical look on their faces. One of sadness and wonder. It seemed once again, they alone had the power to accept the unwanted.  
Tugger looked into the woods, his face a mix of emotions. "That's what she didn't want to tell me. That's why she didn't want me to know she could fly." He shook his head, his thoughts hidden. He led Bombalurina back to the ball.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
"We have to go back for him!" Demeter exclaimed to Alonzo. Alonzo was in effect, in charge now. Munkustrap being taken was a major setback for the tribe and no one knew just how to deal with this new problem. Tugger, of all people, had not voiced his opinion even though as the next oldest brother, he'd been asked to lead. He had declined without so much as a crack to Alonzo's honor and Bombalurina had worriedly asked him what was wrong. He had ignored her and anyone else who had asked that particular question.  
"Well, the ball must go on," Alonzo announced, lacking in confidence. Jellylorum nodded, slightly afraid of the atmosphere around her. She moved to the side and returned helping Gus along on his feeble paws. She aided him to sitting on an old starched hat in the center of the junkyard and began to tell of his previous years and how this thespian of cats had become the greatest actor of all.  
Gus' child Asparagus (the younger) decided to please the old man by dressing up as one of his old memories, the Firefrorfiddle, Fiend of the Fell. Asparagus had heard many a tale about his old man's days in the theater and knew what he was doing. (though this author may not)  
Gus got more and more emotional and eventually, this all led up to his grandest adventure upon the stage, Growltiger's Last Stand.  
Growltiger himself was played by Asparagus, who ran to get in place. The four crew members were played by Tugger and Mistofolees, just as usual but in Munkustrap's place was Alonzo, likewise in Skimbleshanks' position was Mungojerry. They sang of Growltiger's efforts and Asparagus (the younger) gallivanted around, flaunting his fake muscles and his surly appearance.  
When Griddlebone appeared, Asparagus went nuts, kneeling before her and poetically motioning with his paws. Griddlebone was being played by the giggling and sashaying Etcetera.  
When Gilbert the Siamese emerged (Coricopat), he and Growltiger fought bravely, slashing with their fake weapons. Etcetera ran off and their little brawl could be heard from somewhere not far away.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Munkustrap was bleeding from several wounds, none of them serious however. Macavity needed him alive to gain Demeter. Munkustrap knew there was no escape because Macavity had done something to the doors. Only the fiend himself could open them by some unknown key. Munkustrap hadn't been able to see how this was done and so he didn't know how to escape. Macavity had inflicted minor pain and left him in the cell to be dealt with later.  
Munkustrap was wondering whether anyone would come for him when footsteps could be heard in the hallway. There was a faint tearing sound and the door opened. Macavity entered, sneering.  
"Oh, it's all coming clear to you now," Macavity told him. "You've only had a taste of what everyone else's had. You brother was strung up on my wall for a day. Would you like me to hang you on the wall?"  
"You're insane," Munkustrap informed him. Macavity only laughed.  
"No, you see, that's where you're wrong," he smiled at Munkustrap, his sharp teeth glinting in the dimly lit cell. "There's a difference between knowing what one wants, and insanity. I know what I want, and I'm willing to do what it takes to get it. Thanks to you, I can now get what I want."  
"Demeter will not come," Munkustrap growled.  
"Oh, I really think she will, and probably that little brat as well," he replied.  
"That little brat is your daughter," Munkustrap pointed out. "Have you no remorse for the pain you caused her?"  
Macavity thought about it. "No, not really. If she'd been a tom, we'd have gotten along great, but she was too like her mother, obedient for a time, then rebellious, leaving me alone."  
"You deserve to be alone," Munkustrap exclaimed. "Anyone in your company ends up being abused." Munkustrap shut his mouth abruptly for Macavity had struck him across the jaw.  
"You shouldn't say such things," Macavity growled. "I might have to show you."  
"Leave Demeter alone," Munkustrap groaned, blood dripping to fall from the tip of his nose. "She can't take it much anymore. If she's here, you may destroy her."  
"She is mine and was mine before she was ever your mate," Macavity snarled. "If anyone has claim to what is to become of her, it is me."  
"No," Munkustrap protested. "I'd rather you kill me than take her again."  
"That can be arranged," Macavity answered. "But not just yet. I've another I plan to kill."  
He kicked Munkustrap in the side and left through the same door he'd entered from. Munkustrap breathed heavily and finally fell unconscious.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Everyone was looking around, wondering what was to come next when Old Deuteronomy motioned his paw in the direction of an orangish tabby. Skimbleshanks grinned, wearing a vest and checking a pocket watch. He began to dance as everyone cried out his name.  
Skimbleshanks worked at the local train station where he found a great array of things. He'd found collars for his oldest daughters and possessed quite a pallet for people of the station were always feeding him strange foods.  
He was a cheerful cat, always giving the younger cats his brilliant smile. His cheerfulness had waned a bit after Munkustrap's capture but as Alonzo had said, the ball must go on.  
As Skimbleshanks ran around and the other cats played with him, one cat was missing from the melee. She was wandering around alone down by the darker side of the junkyard. She was searching for Sophanispa, who had long since hidden herself in the woods.  
Jemima couldn't believe that the cats had yet again shunned one who was different. Jemima was thrilled to know that she and Sophanispa were related. She was actually her aunt, but she felt more like a sister than an aunt.  
Jemima didn't care who Sophanispa's father was. She was her friend and that was all that counted. She carefully followed the scent of the little golden queen and found her curled at the base of a tree, shivering and crying. She squeaked when she felt Jemima's paw on her shoulder.  
"What are you doing here?" Sophanispa demanded. "Don't you realize they'll hate you for coming after me?"  
"I don't care what they think," Jemima answered. "And I don't care who you're related to. I can't just abandon my friends because they have idiots for family. As far as I'm concerned, Macavity isn't even your father. No real father would have done what he did to you."  
Sophanispa wiped the tears from her face. "You can't mean what you're saying."  
"But I do," Jemima assured her. "You're my friend and I won't leave you until you come back with me to the junkyard. The ball's almost finished."  
"I can't go back," Sophanispa answered. "They'll just shun me like they did when they found out."  
"Not if Victoria and I stick to you," Jemima answered, pulling Sophanispa to her feet. "They won't say a word. We were right last time, about Grizabella. We decided to trust her and in the end, she ended up going to Heavyside!"  
"I don't think I'll be going there with the blood of a demon in my veins," Sophanispa commented, allowing Jemima pull her along. The lights of the junkyard were now showing through the branches. Skimbleshanks was still singing and was now perched upon the car trunk with the rest of the tribe gathered around him, holding together what looked like a half-wits dream train. Etcetera and Electra glared over at Jemima and the golden cat, not knowing where Jemima had been. Victoria however smiled over at them.  
The train fell apart and Skimbleshanks marauded around acting crazily, his bright eyes reflecting the smiling faces around the junkyard. He skidded to a stop and looked at them in shock. He was pretty much finished with his song and so nothing horribly out of place happened but his eyes narrowed as he took the two queens in.  
"Jemima," he said curtly. "I do not want you associating yourself with the likes of her."  
"Dad!" Jemima squealed. "She's your grand-daughter! She even has your green eyes! How can you distance yourself from her! She saved Bombalurina from Macavity!"  
"Who would have never been trapped by Macavity had it not been for Sophanispa," Skimbleshanks accused.  
"That's not true!" a loud voice countered. Bombalurina and Demeter moved to get in front of Sophanispa.  
"Father, I am ashamed of you!" Bombalurina scolded Skimbleshanks. She addressed the entire company. "One would think you had learned your lesson with Grizabella." She turned back to Sophanispa and let forth a scream that shook a few leaves off the trees. Everyone turned to look, finding Macavity leaning against the trunk of a tree, as calm as can be. He grinned at the red queen, baring his teeth to the world.  
The tribe backed up, all moving swiftly away from the evil cat. All except Sophanispa, who was beyond caring whether he hurt her or not. Jemima moved to pull her back with the rest and Alonzo cut her off, sending her small body to the floor.  
"Stay away from her," he ordered. Macavity chose that moment to saunter confidently over to her and rub up against her shoulder.  
"Did I not tell you this would happen?" he growled. "You cannot escape your own flesh and blood, my dear."  
"You may be flesh and blood," she hissed. "But you are no father of mine." She looked at Jemima and watched the older girl smile. Macavity also noticed this and as Jemima smiled, he grinned, which looked more like a grimace on his surly face. Sophanispa saw this and a split second before he could act; she jumped in front of him.  
"Don't you dare!" she shrieked. She moved towards him and he issued a powerful backhand, knocking her down and making her skid several feet. Demeter rushed to her and helped her up but by the time they had recovered, Macavity was gone, along with Jemima.  
"No!" Bombalurina cried. She ran after them but Tugger held her back. Sophanispa gave a scream of pure anger and took off into the air, flying quickly after Macavity. She lost energy over the woods and fell from the air. The others did not see this, however.  
Demeter and Bombalurina looked at each other, a mirror of what had happened the year before. The moved to the center of the junkyard and in a fear filled voice, Demeter began the chilling evaluation of her former lover.  
"Macavity's a mystery cat. He's called the "Hidden Paw." For he'd a master criminal who can defy the law. He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the flying squad's despair, for when they reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there."  
She paused and looked about nervously. "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's broken every human law. He breaks the law of gravity. His powers of levitation can make a fakir stare. And when you reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there."  
She moved farther back to where Bombalurina was watching. "You may seek him in a basement, you may look up in the air. . ." now facing the others, she pounded her point in dramatically. "But I tell you once, and once again! Macavity's not there!"  
"Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin," Bombalurina answered, her voice sultry. "You would know him if you saw him, for his eyes are sunken in. His brow is deeply lined with thought. His head is highly domed. His coat is dusty from neglect. His whiskers are uncombed."  
She pantomimed a snake with her hand. "He sways his head form side to side with movements like a snake. And when you think he's half-asleep, he's always wide-awake!  
"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by street. You may see him in the square. But when a crime's discovered then, Macavity's not there!"  
"He's outwardly respectable," Demeter told her sister.  
"I know he cheats at cards," the red queen replied. Demeter looked a little angry.  
"And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's." Demeter added, moving her hips suavely.  
"And when the larder's looted," Bombalurina began  
"Or the jewel case is rifled," Demeter added.  
"Or when the milk is missing," Bombalurina continued.  
"Or another Peke's been stifled!" Demeter screamed.  
"When the greenhouse glass is broken!" Bombalurina escalated. They both flinched as the sound of something breaking came from their right.  
"And the trellis past repair," Demeter finished.  
"There's the wonder of the thing, Macavity's not there!" they shouted together. Before they could continue, a strange voice filled the air, taking up their song with a new spin on things.  
"Macavity's a ruthless cat. His eyes are forged of gold. And you feel that when he looks at you, your blood has all run cold." Sophanispa had emerged form the woods, battered but alive. The next part she sort of spoke like Bombalurina had.  
"His face is gaunt, his teeth are sharp, his arms are corded steel. And if he finds you on the street, he'll have you for a meal. Yet when he's deep within his lair, he cannot choose between . . .his massive stash of catnip, or his cell that holds a queen!" There were gasps and cries of anger at this last remark but Sophanispa continued, staring at the sisters who had started the song.  
"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's heartless and he lacks a soul. His chest's an empty cavity. He'll give you more than pain itself and a pain one cannot bear. He's evasive more than smoke itself. Macavity's never there!"  
All three glanced at each other, and then at the moon. Their voices chorused together to create an even more frightening picture of the one their song described.  
"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity. He always has an alibi, and one or two to spare. Whatever time the deed took place Macavity wasn't there." They moved up closer to the others and told them practically in their faces, the next few lines. "and they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known . . ." "I might mention, Mungojerry," Demeter added, looking at her brother. He smiled. "I might mention, Griddlebone," Bombalurina countered. "Are nothing more than agents, for the cat who all the time," Sophanispa continued. "Just controls the operation, the Napoleon of crime!" they all cried. They turned their backs to the company but the other queens were coming up to them as well. The next words were sung in an outright emotional fest. Everyone understood the horror of Macavity. "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Maca-vi-ty! He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by street. You may see him in the square. But when a crime's discovered then . . ." "Macavity!" Demeter exclaimed. "Macavity!" Bombalurina sang, half a step higher than her sister in pitch. "Macavity!!" Sophanispa cried in anguish. "Macavity!" the whole group cried. They all folded in on each other, the queens close enough to touch. "When a crimes discovered then Macavity's not there!"  
The queens all looked up at the rest of the company and began to remix with their toms. The only queens that didn't move were the three original singers.  
"Yes," a voice praised from above. "Very entertaining ands very flattering I'm sure. You forgot one very important thing though." Macavity landed behind them.  
"My ultimate charm," he grinned. The three queens didn't move.  
"What charm have you?" Sophanispa asked him.  
"Enough charm to get you here," he spat. Rather than cower, she stood up to him.  
"No charm was used to get me here. You can't force someone to think you're charming." She was utterly calm, though her worst nightmare (or reality, depending on how you view it) was standing before her.  
Macavity grinned and continued to stay before the three queens. A male voice growled from behind them and Macavity looked to the rest of the company.  
"You better not have hurt Jemima," Pouncival told him angrily. "I'll kill you if you've harmed her."  
"Actually, boy," Macavity told him. "I only had time to lock the poor kitten in her cell before I returned to watch my praise filled song. She hasn't even been introduced properly to me, as it were."  
"You are one sick bastard, you know that right?" Sophanispa asked him.  
He slapped her effortlessly but this time she didn't fall. She snapped right back and scored her hand across his dark face. He staggered but stayed on his feet.  
"I've always been gentle with you," he growled, his face still turned to the side with the force of her blow. "I knew you were made of tougher things like me, but you were a queen nonetheless. Allow me to give you a taste of what you would have had in the event that your had been born male." Without even glancing in her direction, he pulled back his fist and planted it in her stomach. Instead of just being winded or knocked over, she was thrown clear into the crowd of Jellicles. Most of them moved away but Tugger and Victoria knelt and tried to help her up. She pushed them away and turned over, coughing horribly. She spit out some dark fluid that looked strangely like blood. In fact, Demeter thought frantically. That's exactly what it was! She glared back at Macavity.  
"Oops," he mocked. "A little too much power perhaps? No matter. Not like anyone cares about her."  
"Shut the hell up," Tugger told him, his voice low in his throat. The maned tom stood and fixed his eye on the Hidden Paw.  
"Why?" Macavity answered. "Do you care for the little brat?"  
"And what if I do?" Tugger asked him. "There are different types of caring. This here brat is one of my closest friends and I won't take you shitting on her!" several of the queens gasped at his use of language but everyone could tell he was angry.  
Macavity only smiled his sadistic grin and moved closer to the group, putting his arms around Bombalurina and Demeter's shoulders. They stiffened but showed strength by not moving.  
"Well," Macavity growled. "I now have two captives in my fortress and no one has yet attempted to free them." He looked pointedly at Demeter.  
She spit at him and this merited another slap from Macavity. Unlike Sophanispa, she stumbled and fell from him. Bombalurina squirmed and moved away, trying to get to Tugger. Sophanispa had stood but was hardly in good shape. She reached out to the red queen, her green eyes large and fearful. Bombalurina felt a strong vice clamp around her upper arm and turned to find Macavity. He winked evilly and lifted into the air.  
"Get wise Demeter," he shouted crudely, restraining the fighting queen. "For every visit I make, I take a captive. You must come for them soon, or there won't be any of them left for you to rescue." He and the screaming, struggling, fighting Bombalurina vanished over the trees. (are you starting to sense a theme here?)  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Munkustrap knew Jemima was in the cell next to him and he had been speaking to her, though he couldn't see her. She was very frightened and was near tears when the footsteps and shouting could be heard.  
"Let me go! Not again! Nooo! You sonovabiscuit! Let me go!" the cell next door was opened and a loud thud made Munkustrap flinch. He then heard a female voice. "Jemima? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
"No Bombi, I'm fine," Jemima assured her. "But Munkustrap's hurt."  
"I'll be all right," he answered but just then the door opened and Macavity entered.  
"Yeah," he growled. "You'll be fine once I'm through with you. A fine powder maybe." He waved his hand and Munkustrap was pulled tightly against the wall of the cell. Macavity announced to the others in the cell. "Listen carefully girls, for this is a fate you might encounter, for I do not have time to inflict my usual punishment upon you." He grinned. "And I don't think Munkustrap would enjoy that."  
Munkustrap spit at Macavity and the villain laughed surreptitiously. He contracted his claws and made a deep slash across the silver tabby's chest. Munkustrap grunted but gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out.  
Macavity only smiled, licking the blood off his claws. "Mmm. Could use a little pepper."  
"You are disgusting," Munkustrap spat.  
"Now how do you know that?" Macavity asked him. "You'll never know if you like something until you've tried it, or so my mother told me. You're the one with the bland blood." He opened the door and left. Calling through the bars, he informed them that he'd be back within an hour to "taste" Jemima next and that she best prepare herself.  
"I don't want to die!" Jemima cried.  
"It's alright," Bombalurina told her, cradling the smaller queen. "I won't let him kill you."  
Munkustrap coughed in the next cell, "Her whole life." Bombalurina and Jemima decided not to interrupt his thinking. "Her whole life."  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
"How are we going to get them back?" Victoria asked frantically.  
"It's me he wants," Demeter answered. "I'll go and he'll set them free."  
"He won't set them free," Sophanispa countered. She was sitting in a tree, separated from the group, her legs swinging freely. "He'll kill Munkustrap and use the others for target practice, or worse." She let the thought hang.  
"Well, little miss villain," Victor accused. "What do you propose we do, hmm?"  
"Victor!" Mistofolees scolded. "That was out of line!"  
"It doesn't matter," Sophanispa told Mistofolees. "I won't be staying any longer after this is cleared up. It is plain that I am not wanted. However, I am willing to help return your tribe members and my way will not endanger anyone's life but my own."  
"What is your plan?" Demeter asked.  
Sophanispa sighed and looked up to Tugger who was lounging on a pile of junk. "It will remind one of last years' events. Tugger knows what I speak of." She jumped from the tree and stood at the base of his pile. When he gave her a confused look, she turned to the company and began herself. "You ought to ask Mr. Mistofolees, the Original Conjuring Cat."  
"There can be no doubt about that," Tugger added, sitting up and continuing. "Please listen to me, and don't scoff (Sophanispa whispers these same word simultaneously and looks saddened.) All his inventions are off his own bat." Tugger gave a scrumptious grin and hopped from his perch, landing beside Sophanispa.  
"There's no such cat in the metropolis," he continued, slinging a possessive arm around Sophanispa's shoulders and daring anyone to comment on her lineage. "He holds all the patent monopolies, for performing surprising illusions." He looked at Sophanispa with a grin. "And creating eccentric confusions." He leaned close and prodded her. "We're in this together, babe."  
With a flourish, he introduced his baby brother. "The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr. Mistofolees' conjuring turn." He knocked her lightly with his hip and winked. "And we all say . . ."  
"Oh, well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistofolees," she sang along with him, looking confused. He nodded quickly and she sighed in relief. He only wanted her to help him out. (for those of you who are wondering, I believe the best Tugger ever, voice and appearance wise, was John Partridge. I have heard others and seen pictures but he is by far superior to the others.)  
"He's quiet, he's small he is black. From his ears to the tip of his tail," Tugger sang with a luscious swing to his voice.  
"He can creep through the tiniest crack. He can walk on the narrowest rail," Sophanispa added, following his style and allowing herself to be pulled along by the ever-intriguing Tugger.  
"He can pick any card from the pack," he said, holding out an invisible deck to Etcetera.  
"He's equally cunning with dice," she added, tossing an invisible pair of dice.  
"He's always deceivin' you into believin' that he's only hunting for mice," they concluded.  
"He can play any trick with a cork! Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste!" Tugger exclaimed, he and Sophanispa making cork-popping motions.  
"And if you're lookin' for a knife or a fork, and you think that it's merely misplaced," Sophanispa cried, Tugger making odd confusing hand motions that mesmerized the queens.  
"You see it one moment," she began.  
"And then, it is gone! But you'll find it next week," he added, both finishing the phrase. "Lying out on the lawn . . . And we all say. Oh, well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistofolees." The said cat emerged from the sky, his fur full of flashing lights that illuminated both his white face and his ebony fur.  
"Presto!" he cried, throwing his arms out and smiling brightly. A light seemed to emanate from his small body, lighting the cats' faces and cheering them slightly. They all joined in the next line. "Oh, well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistofolees." The little tom moved effortlessly, shooting sparks from his fingertips and illuminating the junkyard in violent splashes of blue lightning.  
"His manner is vague and aloof, and you would think there was nobody shyer," Sophanispa described, watching her friend move.  
"But my voice could be heard on the roof, while I was curled up by the fire," Mistofolees pointed out.  
"And he's sometimes been heard by the fire, while he was about on the roof," Sophanispa added.  
"At least we all heard, that somebody purred, which is incontestable proof," Tugger commented, throwing in his own little move. "Of his singular magical powers. And I've known the family to call him in from the garden for hours, while he was asleep in the hall!" "And, not long ago, this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat . . ." Sophanispa grinned and motioned. Mistofolees picked up a hat, placed it on his own head, tipped it, and pulled several flowers from it, tossing them to various queens around the clearing. "And we all say . . . Oh, well I never was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistofolees." Tugger moved to the back, watching Mistofolees dance around. He curved his arms over Sophanispa and Electra, Etcetera squatting between his knees. Mistofolees was being very cute indeed, zapping up the junkyard. He made Victoria go from the West end of the yard to the east just by using his lightning. "Magical," Tugger shouted randomly. A few nodded their heads and Mistofolees pulled out a large red cape. "And, not long ago this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat!" Tugger exclaimed. Mistofolees beckoned Sophanispa forward and she crawled beneath the blanket. Mistofolees rubbed his little black paws together and blew a sparkling dust over the blanket. It grew slightly larger and Old Deuteronomy watching from his perch upon the tire nodded. Mistofolees pulled the blanket away to reveal Jemima sitting there, a very confused look on her face. Though the others weren't back, Sophanispa was now within the compound. "Oh, well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistofolees," Tugger sang softly, helping Jemima to her feet. She suddenly understood and went to hug Mistofolees. "Oh, well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistofolees . . ." They company continued to sing this as Tugger shouted out words to describe his little brother. As everyone praised him, Mistofolees jumped into the air a vanished before their eyes, sending a shower of sparks over their heads.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Sophanispa was now in the cell where Jemima had been kept and was receiving a frightening stare from Bombalurina.  
"What happened?" she asked the golden queen.  
"Mistofolees got Jemima out of here, but in return, I was put here," Sophanispa explained. "It's all right. I can get you guys out of here. I think." She moved to the door and began inspecting it.  
"It has a magical seal," she assessed. I don't know how to open it. I've never seen these before." She moved to pull her arm back through the bars but caught her finger in something. "Ow!" Blood welled up and dripped onto the seal.  
She stuck her finger in her mouth and was thoroughly surprised when the door opened. She stuck her head out and looked around. Macavity (like usual) wasn't there. She motioned for Bombalurina to follow her.  
"Go that way," she pointed. "There should be a hatch in the room with the purple stroke on the door. I used to use that to escape. If the hatch won't open, hit the frame. It should pop open." Bombalurina nodded and hurried off. Sophanispa moved to Munkustrap's cell and peeked in. The silver tabby was pulled taught to the wall and was bleeding in several places. Sophanispa looked at the door and saw the same seal. There was a sharp protrusion that was stained reddish brown with blood. Sophanispa poked her finger with the spike and hissed as the metal went inside. She pulled her finger off the spike and watched as blood welled up in an iridescent glob of crimson. She rubbed the blood on the seal and the door opened.  
She moved quickly over the Munkustrap and examined his bindings. He was pulled against the wall by the magical cords Macavity had used to hold everyone to the ground.  
"Oh, crap," she whispered as she tried to get them off. They had zapped her with a faint but irritating shock. Every time she tried to remove them, the power charged her hands, each time growing a little stronger. Munkustrap was awake by then.  
"So-so-Sophanispa?" he stammered. He had lost a lot of blood and was bruised all over.  
"Quiet," she told him. "I'm trying to find a way to take these off without getting shocked." She looked at her finger again and thought about the blood. "Maybe this'll work." She rubbed blood over the bindings but only received a bigger shock due to the liquid.  
She cursed n frustration and began looking for a knife or other such weapon, hopefully with a serrated edge. She might have to saw through the bonds.  
"Your whole life," Munkustrap groaned. "How could I have understood?"  
"Quiet, Munkustrap," she told him. "If Macavity hears you, he'll be coming here to stop me."  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered, a blood filled tear raced down his face. "I wish I could take those words I said about you back."  
Sophanispa looked annoyed and hadn't had any luck in locating a weapon. "I never even heard what you said, but I think most of it was right. Tugger told me."  
Munkustrap gasped. "Tugger! He-he was right. He said that I couldn't possibly understand."  
"Stop it, Munkustrap," she whispered. "It is partially my fault that Macavity has returned to torment you but can you blame me for leaving?"  
Munkustrap looked at her sadly and shook his head. "How could I?"  
"Save your apologies for when I break you out of here," Sophanispa told him. "We aren't out of the woods yet." She continued her search for weapons but found none.  
"I'll be back," she told Munkustrap. She left the cell and ran swiftly to Macavity's private quarters. She found an old knife of his bearing a crystal hilt and a serrated edge and returned to the cell. She smelled the area carefully and was certain that there was something new. Screams were coming from the cell next to Munkustrap. She peeked in through the bars and was shocked.  
Macavity's back was facing the door and he was kneeling over a body. The body was thrashing, clawing, and doing everything a normal cat in distress would do. Through Macavity's legs, Sophanispa could discern a lot of white fur. Sophanispa poked her finger on the spike and quietly opened the door, gritting her teeth through the pain. Victoria continued to struggle and was putting up quite a fight but she knew that if she didn't get away, Macavity would win. Just as she was coming to this conclusion, she saw Sophanispa. The golden queen put a finger to her lips and Victoria threw a new energy into fighting. Sophanispa held up the knife and took a deep breath, prepared to kill her father. The next few things happened either in rapid succession, or simultaneously. Macavity grabbed Victoria's upper leg and kissed her on the mouth, bringing forth screeches of anger form the white cat. Munkustrap called out to Macavity, cursing him. Sophanispa lost concentration in her anger against Macavity and swung the knife wide of her target and instead of planting it through his back and into his lungs; it became embedded in his shoulder, in between the clavicle and the scapula, not harming him other than causing him pain. Macavity turned to her and rage filled his face. "You're the one who let those two escape! Little whore! I'll give you a taste of your own medicine!" Sophanispa jumped and forced Macavity back, allowing room for Victoria to reach the open door. "Run!" Sophanispa urged her, holding her father at bay. "Use the hatch in the room with the purple paint on the door! Go! Hit the frame if it won't open! Hurry!" Macavity slapped her and moved towards the door but Victoria slammed it in his face. Rather than tear his already scabbed paw to open the door, he turned back to Sophanispa who was standing, her legs wide for balance and her hands covered in the blood form his wound. He moved towards her and pulled the knife out of his body with a slurping squelch. He grimaced, but such cats as Macavity are beyond these trivial pains. Giving her barely a glance, he slammed the knife home. After her agonized screaming, Sophanispa's vision cleared and she saw what had happened. She was pinned to the wall, the knife gone clear through the soft skin under her shoulder. She could feel the steel of the blade and knew it hadn't stopped at the bone of her scapula but gone straight through. Macavity, satisfied with her position, left her there and went back to the junkyard.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Victoria ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Bombalurina had emerged from the woods, panting and in tears. She ran to Demeter and told her that Sophanispa and Munkustrap were trapped in the compound. She told the tribe how once Sophanispa had replaced Jemima, she'd gotten the door open and sent Bombalurina out of the lair through a hatch in the ceiling.  
Bombalurina had turned back to look at the compound before fleeing and noticed that Macavity was briskly walking towards the door. She'd tried to open the hatch but the lid didn't open from the outside. She then fled the scene, terrified that she would be discovered. Macavity heard her footsteps and instead of going into the compound, he'd tried to search her out in the woods.  
When Bombalurina had been safely surrounded by her fellow Jellicles, Macavity made a dive and snagged Victoria who had been the easiest target at the time.  
It hadn't taken her very long to find the knife but by the time Sophanispa had returned to the cell area, Macavity was already at work hurting Victoria. The white cat bounded along until she erupted into the light of the junkyard.  
The first person she ran into was Alonzo. She rapidly told him everything that had happened within the lair and demanded that someone be sent to get Sophanispa and Munkustrap out. Alonzo, though grimacing when Sophanispa was mentioned agreed to put together a party of cats to enter the compound.  
He called the cats to the center of the junkyard and he began to speak. Victoria became impatient and she stood, moving up beside him.  
"We have to go and help them!" she said energetically, waving her hands and jumping up and down. "Sophanispa risked her life to get me out of that cell and I know a few of you can relate to that." Bombalurina and Demeter nodded.  
"Not to mention Munkustrap's stuck to a wall," she added. "There's no excuse for a cat that leaves their friends even though they're terrified. Who's with me!?" She raised her arms like a general giving commands. Tugger, Bombalurina, Demeter, Jemima, and Mistofolees stood and moved up to back Victoria. Tantomile and Coricopat joined them as well, Alonzo giving a pained look as she left his side to walk with her twin. After a few seconds, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus stood with boyish grins and joined the group. No one else moved.  
Victoria began waving again. "What's the matter with you people? Mungojerry! Did Sophanispa not help you and Rumpleteazer become a couple? Would you have ever told Teazer if she hadn't helped you? Etcetera and Electra! Did she not allow you two to stay with her that night we were all frightened, even though Electra kept insulting her? And that goes for the other queens that stayed that night as well. How many of us has she helped? It's plain that she's willing to risk her life for us; we can only do the same. I ask you to toss away your narrow minded thoughts about who she's related to and help me get her out!"  
Mungojerry and Rumpleteazer stood as one and moved up behind them. Asparagus and Etcetera followed as well. Electra swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall and moved up beside them. Cassandra and Exotica looked at each other and went as well. Plato and Victor joined the ranks. Alonzo looked like he wanted to hide somewhere.  
"Let's go then!" Victoria exclaimed.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
Sophanispa forced herself to remain awake. She weakly curved her hand around the hilt of the knife and in one swift lurch; she managed to pull it halfway out, clearing the bone. Another pull and she was free. Her left arm was completely useless.  
Moving as fast as she could and not make too much noise, she shuffled to the door and allowed blood from eh knife drip onto the seal. She moved to Munkustrap's cell and sliced through the bindings, waking him from his stupor.  
They took in each other's wounds and smiled slightly, hoping against hope that they would make it out. Loping an arm around her waist, Munkustrap held her up while she served as a prop for him.  
"We'll never get up to the hatch," she told him. "And the back way's blocked. The front door's the only way." She steered him in the right direction and they slowly shuffled through the winding hallways.  
"He has all these hallways to confuse anyone trying to escape," she explained. "Luckily, I grew up figuring out these hallways. We're almost there." They walked a bit more and the main hall came into view. Sophanispa eyed the chains where Tugger had been kept before. She became distracted as she noticed the blood still on the shackles and she didn't see the danger in time.  
"Two escapees. Did you really think you'd get away?" Macavity sauntered towards them, his right side almost completely covered in blood. The red substance had congealed and his fur was gummy with it. Sophanispa glanced toward the door.  
He noticed and smiled. "It won't work. The seals on the cell doors can be opened by any blood but the exits are only opened by my blood. You can't escape."  
"Wrong," Munkustrap said. He lifted himself off Sophanispa and stood steadily on his feet. Macavity growled and ran at the silver tabby.  
"No!" Sophanispa screamed. She moved in the way just at the crucial moment. The knife in her hand was knocked out of her grip and Macavity issued one of his powerful blows, sending her rocketing through the air. She struck the door and slumped to the ground, mercifully unconscious. Macavity and Munkustrap began to round off. Both were slowed due to traumatic injuries so neither had an advantage in speed. Macavity however still had his powerful magic. It would prove to be a key ingredient in the next few minutes.  
  
~}~}~}~}~}~}~}{~{~{~{~{~{~{~  
  
The cats arrived at the compound door just in time to hear Sophanispa scream and the loud thud against the door. The toms attempted to open the door but nothing could be moved. Mistofolees was sent to work against the door while the queens were stationed back in the cave. Coricopat and Mungojerry ran around the back and tried the back door, which was shut as well. There was literally no way into the compound.  
Coricopat and Tantomile joined hands, closed their eyes, and began to search with their minds.  
  
~}{~  
  
She was swimming through a sea of red. The color looked nice, its shiny surface making her eyes move continuously, following the ever-changing texture. Her golden fur was thick as it was in winter and the red water made it clump.  
Not water. Of course, this water was thicker than normal and normal water was never so warm. Cats don't like water, she thought in the back of her mind. But I'm swimming in it so it must be okay.  
Not water. It didn't taste like normal water, a little salty. And it smelled like new pennies, cured metal. Of course, the moonlight made it sparkle like a ruby. Pretty water.  
NOT WATER! A voice was calling her, two in fact. She didn't want to leave the warmth of the pool. She was comfortable. "Come one! I'm comfortable! Let me be for once." But the voices continued to call her. They sounded strangely similar, yet different at the same time.  
"Sophanispa! You have to open the door!"  
"Door? I don't see a door. Is there a door somewhere?"  
"The door! We can't get in from here. You have to let us in."  
"Don't like letting people in. They always seem to hurt me somehow."  
"We can save you! Open the door."  
"Oh, that door," she said, remembering where she was. "I can't."  
"You have to try!"  
"It takes blood from Macavity. I can't get him to just open it."  
Not water.  
"Wait! This isn't water!" She opened her eyes but the pool of blood was gone. Well, she was in a pool opf her own blood but that was different. She realized she could still hear the voices. It was the twins.  
"We can't get in. Is there some other way in?"  
She couldn't respond so she thought. She couldn't get past the two bristling toms without letting Macavity know she was awake. She realized he was covered in blood.  
'That's all I need,' she thought. 'But how can I get it?' She looked down at her own body and sighed. 'This sucks. I can't believe that monster is my own flesh and blood.'  
She was about to up end the knife and throw it when the last words rung in her mind. 'Flesh and . . . blood!'  
"That's it!" shrieked, hoisting herself to her feet. She reached up to her shoulder, scooped her fingers carefully across the wound and covered the seal in her blood.  
"Please work, please, please work," she whispered. A grinding sound came from deep within the wall and the large stone door slid open. She was face to face with Mistofolees and Mungojerry.  
"Hoy! Whot 'appened ta ya!?"  
"Sophanispa?" Mistofolees asked.  
"No time!" she shouted. "Hurry! Macavity-inside-fighting Munkustrap!" she pointed behind her and the toms swarmed in. Macavity saw them coming and shot into the air, leaving the room and compound through his own secret hole.  
Only his laugh remained, reminding the cats that he was still at large. Munkustrap collapsed in Demeter's arms and he and Sophanispa were rushed out of the compound.  
  
Well, well, well. What do you think? A little bloody but not much else holds the horror blood can inflict. Review, review, review. I live for your reviews. Thank you to Jennelle Whall for her help with Growltiger's Last Stand. I had no idea what I was doing with that bit but decided to include it anyway. I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be out soon. Ja ne. 


End file.
